Whispers in the Night
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: AU, Lady Anzu Mazaki is a highborn daughter of Lady Sofia and Lord Hathaway. When Anzu’s brother, Duke, gets into trouble with one of the richest men in the ton, Bakura, what would she do to pay off her brother’s debt? XCompletedX
1. Lord Duke's fatal mistake

DIS: I'm back with the second chapter of _Whispers in the Night_. This is the first official chapter. By the way, you'll want to read the note below. It might help out.

_Note: The ton is a group of rich people with, like, good reputations in England. So you know where this takes place. I'm sure you all know what Parliament, right?_

-

Chapter Two, Lord Duke's fatal mistake 

"And the lord _loses_!" Two voices rang out in excitement. Bakura smirked at the obvious statement the two blonde brothers shouted out. Bakura had beaten the young teen named Duke. He looked pale, realizing how much money he owed.

"Well, well, well, looks like you have a dilemma on your hands, don't you Lord Duke?" Duke didn't reply. "Come up to my office and we'll discuss this as men." Duke reluctantly followed Bakura up to the high office, scowling slightly. _Damn it all! How am I going to pay this off?_ Marik followed, but Malik stayed below to supervise. Marik had his hands shoved in his pockets, his over coat moved aside from his pockets. Bakura opened a door and Duke went in first, then Bakura followed him. Marik shut the door behind him, leaning on it as he did. Bakura sat behind his desk, his gray-blue eyes focused on the 15-year-old lord.

"So! Mind telling me how you intend on paying this off? You made quite a bet there, lad." Bakura was mocking him, it was so apparent to both the other males that were present.

"I have the money for it." Duke said gruffly. Marik bursted into laughter at the idiotic remark that Duke had announced so boldly. Bakura's eyes arched high.

"Oh do you?" Bakura sat back in his chair. "Do tell."

"My family is rich, more rich then you could ever imagine."

"Ah, but would they help a gambling, betting fool?" Bakura countered. Duke's insides went cold and his green eyes shot to the door, where Marik was no longer guarding. Duke was relieved he wasn't sitting down.

"I guess you'll never know." Duke remarked, shrugging. Bakura grew alert then. Before he could put in another word, Duke spun around and darted to the door. Marik shot up, but the door hit him square in the nose.

"God fucking dammit!" Marik swore, holding his bleeding nose. Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"What the devil is going on in here?" Ryou asked, coming in, a book in hand.

"One of the losers today escaped. They will pay their debt, mark my words." Bakura hissed venomously.

"Another death sentence, I see."

"Perhaps..." Bakura said slowly then shrugged, shaking it off.

-

Duke let out a relieved sigh, entering his home. _Peace._ He thought with contentment. His sister came into the hall, raising an eyebrow.

"Where have you been, Duke?" Anzu asked him suspiciously.

"I took a stroll." He replied curtly.

"You've been taking an opulent of strolls."

"Anzu, don't use large vocabulary with me, right now, I'm just not in the mood." Anzu sighed.

"You don't seem to be in the mood for many things, Duke." She admitted, looking away from him. "You can tell me where you were."

"I was taking a stroll." He repeated, flashing a truly deadly look towards her. She looked hurt, but turned away from him, her lips pursing.

It was later in the afternoon that Bakura had arrived and unfortunately for Duke, it was Anzu who had answered the door. Bakura and Marik stood there at her doorstep. Bakura looked down at the young brunette and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here for Duke Mazaki." He told her in his deep voice.

"Oh? What for?" She asked, innocently curious, not knowing who the _hell_ those men were.

"For collection."

"Collection? Surely you don't mean money."

"What else would he mean, lady?!" Marik snapped. "Just get the jackass out here, it fucking freezing out in this goddamn blizzard." She was insulted that he had used such language towards her. She glowered at him, before allowing them entrance.

"I'll go get him."

"Then _go_." Bakura sneered to her. She hastily left and Duke came down, alone. One look at them and he was running back to the stairs. They both tackle him to the ground and stood him up, holding onto him firmly.

"I don't have your money!" Duke said.

"Pity you don't. Cause I sure as fuck am not leaving until I get it." Bakura growled to him.

"And I demand to know _what_ money he's talking about, Duke." Duke paled, looking over at his sister. He was for once thankful it was she that was interrogating him and not Hathaway or Sofia.

"I was gambling...And betting...And I lost." He admitted somberly.

"Release my brother."

"Brother?" Bakura repeated and snorted in reply. "Shut up, bitch! I have business with him."

"He will pay off your debt in small portions." She told him, her chin held up, an eyebrow arched. "Unless you would like me to explain to Lord Hathaway and Lady Sofia why their son has become beaten to a bloody pulp. I will report it to the magistrate." Marik and Bakura glared at her, before dropping Duke on the floor. Duke grunted and stood back up, his teeth gritted together. She touched his arm. Her brother brushed her away and she fumed.

"Fine, Duke. Your sister might have saved you this time, but next time you won't be so lucky." Marik hissed to him. He and Bakura left the mansion, leaving a dead silence.

"How am I ever going to pay off my debt?"

"You will manage, Duke, I promise that you will."

"I don't want you meddling in affairs that aren't your own, Anzu. I can take care of yourself."

"Obviously you can't, Duke or I wouldn't have to just then." He sniffed in a snobbish fashion and stalked up to his room. She sighed, wondering what she do.

"Yes. I know exactly what to do!"

-

DIS: That was pretty short, I know, but all first chapters are a little short. The next will probably be a little longer, I haven't decided yet. Leave a review on your way out, please. That button down there needs a friend. See ya later!


	2. An agreement

DIS: I want to thank everyone for reviewing by replying to the reviewers, lol. 

_Chapter One Reviews:_

Nightfall2525: The real show starts around chapter 4 or 5 I should have to think.

Chi Yagami: (smile) I'm glad that you're so eager, really, I am. I thought I'd get absolutely no reviews for this fic.

Eve-Of-Misery: I've just realized I've been thinking you're 'Eye-Of-Misery'. Sorry 'bout that. Thanks for the compliment, I like my characters that will only live in this fic too ().

Sailor Tiamat: Tis very promising, mwahahaha! (tear) That's so sweet! I thought the bios were kinda crappy. (oO)

Marin M: YAY! Lol, thanks much!

LoneGothic: Actually when I did the info chapter, I had the first official chapter done already. (sweat drop) But I wanted to see if anyone wanted to listen to what was going to happen.

Rayne B: (Sweat drop) I know, not modest at all, but Mai is a whore! No offense to Mai-lovers, but she is and she dresses like one. Actually when I said 'Mai is a whore', I meant the kind that sell their bodies. They're called whores back then, I should know. I've read enough romance novels to know. I'm sure that I'll get to updating old ones. I'm stuck on a few, like 'Black Widow' and 'The Book'. So don't worry! (smile)

Eden's Chaos: lol, don't be scared. It's not all too freaky. I mean, it does involve some rape scenes, some gore, but mostly seduction and romance, lol. I'll try to be on aim more often.

Bakurasveela: I'll check on your fic 'Polyamorus' and see if I can help any. I hope I can!

Violet: (grin) I'm glad I have you interested! But there's no way out, mwahahaha! Look closely into the spiral:

ArtemisRoseShadow: Wow, you're the second person who's commented on Mai's description, lol. But it _was_ true!

_Chapter Two Reviews: _

Mystic Darkness: I'm really easing into the story line, so of course youll be seeing fast updates for this fic, lol.

Nightfall2525: Next one to do what? The chapter? Oh well you'll to find out. (grin)

LoneGothic: I agree, Duke _should_ have been beat to a bloody pulp. I should have had him been beaten, lol

Marin M: I intend on keep updating! Yeah!! () Thanks.

Eden's Chaos: Awesome, everybody thinks it's good! I didn't think anyone would update, really.

PrettyStupidGirl: It _will_ be great once we get in the plot completely. Thanks for the compliment, totally glad that you like it—lots.

Chi Yagami: Yes, be a friend of the button. The button is nice, good button! Lol. Maybe Duke _has_ been rolling too many dice. Or to be exact, too less.

Sailor Tiamat: Actually the only reason she backed off was because she was about to tell the magistrate, which controls the law in England pretty much. And to answer your question, no, she isn't going to tell her parents about Duke's ordeal. He's a big boy now, he can deal with it, lol.

DojomistressAmbyChan: Yeah, it's gonna be a little fancy. I only hope not too fancy. I'm a politician, so this fic, plot and setting came of interest to me. And so you know, this is indeed Bakura/Anzu. I was thinking of making it Marik/Anzu at first, but decided to stick to my plan, but no one shall know of that!! Mwahahaha! (cough) Ugh, I think I've talked enough...

DIS: Ok, that's about it, I'm sure. If I missed you, I am very sorry. I just am replying to those I got in an email as right now (sweat drop) Well, here's chapter three! Enjoy!

_Note: Monsieur Julian is one of Anzu's best friends. I forgot to add him. I'll give his bio at the end. _

-

_Chapter Three, An agreement_

Bakura tapped his finger on the table, reading the letter he had just recently received. A smile played on his lips.

"What is it now?" Ryou asked, looking up from his book.

"I'm going to be expecting company."

"Oh, that's all?"

"No, you fool! Not that type of company. A different type." He grinned. "An innocent type." He laughed cruelly and Ryou cringed.

"You're horrid." Ryou mumbled, standing up, his thumb holding his place in his book. Bakura stood up as well and smacked the book from him hand, his thumb slipping from the page.

"Yes I am, brother." Bakura laughed as Ryou flipped the pages of the book.

"What a bastard." Ryou muttered when Bakura was gone.

-

Anzu looked at herself in the mirror, brushing her short cinnamon-brown hair.

"Miss! Monsieur Julian is here, shall you like to see him in?" Her maid, Celica asked.

"That won't be necessary, Celica. Tell him he may come here in my room. I have much to discuss with Julian."

"_Monsieur _Julian." Celica corrected her, wagging her finger at the princess. Anzu sighed, rolling her eyes up to the heavens and mouthed, _'Why?'_ Celica pursed her lips in that annoying way she did when she was upset. She clucked disapprovingly and left to fetch Julian. When he entered, he gave a grand bow.

"Lady Anzu!" He exclaimed, beaming. "It's been so long since we've seen each other!" Anzu laughed at his exaggeration.

"It has been less than three days, monsieur." She said, grinning at him with a happy, audible air around her.

"Oh ho! I beg pardon, I did not know it was _that_ long!" Anzu laughed and stood up, still in only her nightgown. She crossed the room and she and Julian gave a brief hug.

"I have to talk with you." Anzu told him, her smile disappearing. He cocked his head curiously.

"Where has your most beautiful smile gone to, Anzu?" His eyes scanned her face as thought hoping the corners of her mouth would rise, but they did not.

"This is serious, Julian." She explained gravely.

"Very well, what is it?" She drew away from his ever-so-warm embrace and turned back to her vanity and sat down.

"Duke has gone in debt with gambling." She said finally.

"Yet again? What is so bad about that?"

"It's...different this time."

"Different?" Julian replied, rather shocked. "What ever do you mean, Anzu? Does it...involve you?"

"It always involves me!"

"Then how is it different?" He scowled for the longest moment.

"He gambled at Lord Bakura's casino." She said flatly. Julian paled.

"Good lord, what was your brother thinking?! Wait a minute...Anzu you are not going to help pay off those debts! I forbid it!"

"You _forbid_ it?!" She repeated, aghast. She opened her mouth to say something, but Julian was answered with a stunned silence. He sighed.

"Tell me, why have you told me this, Anzu?"

"I need your help...Duke needs your help." His face hardened.

"I'm not giving the scoundrel anymore money than I already have! He's barely paid that off! He's lucky he isn't in debt with _me_, because I am less merciless than Bakura."

"Julian," She sighed. "Bakura has allowed Duke to pay in small amounts, but we both know it is hopeless." She turned to her vanity and unclipped a silver chain. "I am going to see Lord Bakura today."

"Oh, that's good, maybe then he'll—WHAT?" He finally registered what she had said. "ANZU! Are you daft, woman? Bakura is a damned rogue and all of England knows it!" Anzu scowled at him.

"Aren't you exaggerating that a bit?" Anzu said, looking at Julian from underneath her lashes. That had always been a flirty look she sent him or men and it always worked. Julian shifted uncomfortably. She smirked. She knew her friend much better than he had anticipated.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Julian told her calmly. "If anything were to happen to you...Really, I'm not sure what I would do." She smiled and turned to him, standing up.

"I can kick a heavy punch when I feel up to it." She said, flexing her right arm. He laughed and draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, if you're so sure, then I can trust you. But if you ever reconsider...Well, you know." Anzu grinned. Oh she knew all right. Instead of talking with Bakura, he'd beat the bloody hell out of him. "I don't want to hurt my friend's brother, but, hey, I'm sure he hates him just as much."

"Brother?"

"Ryou. After and if Bakura ever dies, Ryou inherits his title, money, and casino. If Bakura manages to produce an heir before that that time, then Ryou will have a might time to wait. Though he won't mind."

"You're getting off topic." Anzu informed Julian.

"I do beg pardon, Anzu. Anyway, I'm sure Bakura has quite a few bastards out there."

"Eh?"

"I mean, kids. Just they're not legally the heir or Bakura hasn't sent recognition of them."

"Ah, I see."

"I must leave you now, Lady Anzu." He bowed and kissed her hand. "I expect to hear from you of your..._trip_. Good day." He bowed one last time, then, throwing on his cloak, left Anzu to get ready for her visit to Lord Bakura's casino, or rather, office.

-

Marik looked up to see who had entered. He was tipping his cup up to drink from it and when he saw who it was, he spurted the rum everywhere. He jumped up and ran over to her.

"What do you think you're doing here?! Don't you—"

"Marik, whoa, slow down." Marik glanced up at his brother, who was at the stairs. "Come on, sweetheart, Bakura's waiting for you upstairs." He jerked his head up to the ceiling. She gulped. "I'll show you up."

"Oh, no, I'll be quite fine."

"I doubt it." Marik grunted glowering at her. Was it obvious he hated her or what?

"Do you mind not getting so close to me?!" She asked, irritated. "You're hovering right by me and I very much hate it." Marik's eyes rounded briefly, before he turned and left, muttering and glaring over his shoulder at her.

"My, my, quite a temper you have there. Come on, it's this way." As they headed for where Bakura was lying like a lion about to pounce, Anzu realized she most likely would not have been able to get to Bakura's "office" without getting lost. By all the twists and turns, Malik proved her wrong.

"Bakura's inside here." Malik said, stopping at two bronze oak doors. "I hope you weren't expecting me to stay and hold your hand." He raised an eyebrow at that.

"No, I—" The doors flung open and shut. A blonde turned and raised an eyebrow at Anzu, then purred at seeing Malik.

"Oh, Mai, did Bakura call upon you?" Malik asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ah, no." She purred seductively. She was all but attempting to seduce him, which annoyed Anzu. They could do whatever, but not in her presence, she would not allow it. "It's a pity that Bakura declined my offer." The professional whore pouted, then looked in Anzu's direction. "I doubt if he declines me he'll want anyone else, I am his favorite after all." Anzu snorted ladylike.

"Come on, Lady Anzu." Malik ushered to her as Mai stalked jauntily down the hall. He threw the doors open and closed them once she was inside.

"Ah, you must be Lady Anzu." She looked over at the male that had been reading in a chair.

"You're not..."

"Oh no, no, I am not. My brother had to deal with yet another problem downstairs in the casino. Please do forgive him."

"Oh, well, for that I shall forgive him for, but other things..." She glanced at the doors. "Well, surely you understand." Ryou gave puzzled look, but nodded nonetheless.

"Oh, I beg pardon, I haven't introduced myself yet." He apologized. "I am Ryou, brother of Bakura and son of..." He gave a quizzical look. "Well, I can't say. Anyway, if you will excuse me. I must retire to the library."

"Oh, Ryou?" She suddenly exclaimed. He blinked.

"Yes, that is my name." She smiled.

"My friend Julian knows you well, does he not?"

"Monsieur Julian?" Ryou asked, halfway correcting her without knowing it.

"Yes, that is him." She said.

"Oh yes, he is a very good friend of mine. He, however, does not like my brother one bit." The doors burst open, causing Anzu to jump. Bakura raised his eyebrows.

"Lady Anzu, you're a bit early." He commented, his eyes flicking to Ryou briefly.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Anzu." Ryou said quickly, kissing her hand briefly bowing and hastily leaving the office. Bakura scowled in his direction but stopped once his brother had disappeared into the library. Bakura shut the doors and rounded over to his desk.

"I suppose that I should be grateful I hadn't accepted Mai's offer." Anzu frowned at him.

"To accept a whore's offer must make you feel dirty, using a human being as an object." That was the most rude, ironic hint that Bakura had ever had thrown at him.

"Ah, you do not like whores as I see it."

"It's apparent you do, m'lord." His eyes flashed over at her.

"Enough. We are not here to discuss what I like and dislike."

"Clearly." He leaned across his desk, resting his chin on his folded hands.

"I don't like the way you're speaking with me, Lady Anzu. Remember, I have authority here, not you."

"I am here to speak with you of my brother." She said sharply, ignoring his last comment. Or at least attempting to.

"Ah, Duke, yes. What an odd name he has. Lord Duke. It sounds as if you're addressing both a lord _and_ duke." Bakura smirked at her furious expression.

"You must lower the debts, Lord Bakura." She said, deciding to get right to the point.

"Lower them?" Bakura said slowly, keeping his calm stature in tact. "Listen woman, only men who can gamble _correctly_ come to my casino. When he first came in, he was winning." His eyes narrowed. "Your brother cheated, Lady Anzu. He brought his own dice and he kept rolling 7's. When I challenged him, he was bitterly reluctant. When we used normal dice, he lost everything. He had betted more than 5 times the money he won and that is a multitudinous money." She was silent.

"He's always cheated and no one ever said anything. He knew he would win." She said softly. "That's no reason not to lower the debt."

"Dammit, woman it is! Nobody cheats in my casino, _period_." Her lips trembled. She took a deep breath.

"Please, m'lord, he hasn't any pride left and his reputation has been—been...demolished." Bakura tapped his finger on the desk, then smirked.

"I will reduce it by one pound." She stared at him.

"Lord Bakura!" She took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. "Is there any way I can pay off my debt for my brother?" He rubbed his smooth chin thoughtfully, silent.

_Hmm, I will need a wife very soon or my inheritance will go to Ryou. Plus, I'll need an heir. Ah, yes. All I really need is a marriage on the license and then I will keep my money, my casino, everything!_

"Actually there is." He replied. She froze, staring at him. "If you marry me than we have a deal, my dear." Anzu reacted fast.

"No! Never!"

"Never? Not even for your dear brother's own sake?"

"Go to hell!" She whipped around and stormed out of his office, slamming the doors. Bakura flinched and heard his brother shout: "BLOODY HELL!"

"'Go to hell', eh?" He grinned. "She'll come back for me, they always do." Bakura relaxed against the chair and slammed his feet on his desk. Marik entered, his face pale.

"Bakura, we have a problem." Marik told him gravely, holding a piece of parchment in his hands.

"What is it?"

-

DIS: (grin) Utter, horrible suspense! Want to know what happens? TOO BAD! You'll have to review and wait until next chapter to find out! And look, the little button down there looks so lonely...Please review and make friends with the button like me and Chi Yagami! (snickers) Till next chapter.

_Note: Look below for the bio of Monsieur Julian _

_Monsieur Julian—Julian is the best friend of both Anzu and Ryou. He hates Bakura, Malik, Marik and especially Lord Yami. He is kind at heart and holds a deep concern for what happens to Anzu. He is currently 21 and is the same stubborn, comical guy that Anzu remembers him to be. _


	3. The will

DIS: Welcome back to 'Whispers in the night'! Have any of you seen the movie _Angels and Insects_? Thanks to that movie, I got some inspiration for this fic. Plus, a book called _The Dangerous Lord_, a romance novel of course. Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed. It's a honor to have you read my fic.

Marik: stop being a modest fool and do the chapter, dammit!

DIS: Touché. Enjoy!

-

Chapter Four, The will 

"Bakura, we have a problem." Marik told him gravely, holding a piece of parchment in his hands.

"What is it?"

"This was just sent in and it's no good news. I hope that Mazaki's sister is in good terms with you." Bakura flashed him a look that told Marik his hopes were going to fall. Bakura's tan hand snatched the parchment from him and leaned back in his chair, his eyes sliding to words.

"I don't see anything—WHAT THE HELL?" Marik winced as Bakura shot up from his lazy posture, his eyes blazing. "When did this come in?!"

"Just now."

"Damn him, damn him, damn him, damn him!!!" Bakura slammed the parchment on his desk and strode to his window, jerking the curtains back, his anger filling his whole conscience. "Well Miss Anzu Mazaki..." He murmured to himself, watching the young lass walk out to her carriage. "It seems that we'll be seeing each other much more frequently."

"What are you raging about now?" Ryou grumbled, glowering at his brother's back. He had given up reading his novel after all the commotion.

"Did you know about father's will, eh Ryou?" Bakura turned to him, his eyes flashing dangerously. Ryou fidgeted nervously.

"Me? No of course I didn't. What ever made you—" In less than a second, Bakura had Ryou pinned into the wall, his fists clenched around his coat.

"You..." He hissed at his brother. "I knew it was a mistake letting you stay with me from the start!"

"B-Bakura, I swear I knew neigh of this will!"

"BUT YOU KNEW OF IT A _LITTLE_, YES?" Bakura roared in outrage. Ryou gulped. The hurricane storm was coming...He just knew it.

"A-a little yes, b-but not m-much, B-Bakura." Ryou stammered out. Marik flinched. He knew what it was like to be cornered by Bakura's rage.

"Ryou...I'm giving you a chance to save yourself. What did our dear old father tell you about this will?"

"H-he just m-mentioned t-that h-he made a-a-a will s-so you could have a...have an heir and not w-waste your t-time producing...producing...producing..."

"Producing _what_?"

"B-bastards." Bakura glared at him.

"That had better be all. Is it?!"

"D-did you read t-the last part of the...of the will?" Cautiously, Bakura let go of Ryou and walked back to this desk, picking the will up.

"Read it aloud, Bakura." Marik ordered, interested.

"I do believe I'm the one giving orders around here." Bakura said icily. Marik shrugged. "It says, 'If he does not marry and produce and _heir_'—" He glared over at Ryou. "—'before his 26th birthday, his estate, inheritance and title goes to Lord Devin Rilchester.' What the hell? I thought it was going to you, Ryou?" Bakura asked, his eyes turning accusingly to Ryou. Ryou sunk back, his face growing paler and paler by the second.

"Oh, well, I told father I didn't...Want the estate, one way or another." Ryou mumbled feebly. Bakura clenched the parchment tight.

"My 26th birthday...I'll be 25 in a month. And for the heir to be born would be...9 months. I have less than 5 months to get a wife!" Bakura growled, slapping the parchment back on his desk.

"And some will surely refuse your offer if you just flounce up to them and propose." Marik pointed out. "Don't you have any close mistresses?" Bakura gave a thoughtful look. "_Besides_ Mai?"

"The only other woman I've spoken to recently is Lady Mazaki." Bakura said. "And I've already proposed to her—For her brother's debts and she told me to go to hell." Marik raised an eyebrow at him and Ryou slumped on the ground weakly, relieved Anzu had refused his brother.

"Well you're going to have to get her to marry you. You have about 2-3 months for that to work." Marik said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "That will has got you cornered, Bakura."

"My father never did like me." Bakura growled bitterly. "Duke surely won't let me seduce his sister, though. Neither will her parents."

"I might be able to help." Ryou spoke up from his position on the ground. Bakura snorted.

"Right and Marik wants a sex change." Bakura said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"No, really. I could warm up to her and Monsieur Julian to help me with this task. We can try to convince her to marry you." Ryou explained hastily.

"It does seem like a good plan." Marik admitted reluctantly.

"Yes, so it does." Bakura nodded slowly. "Very well, you and that fool, Julian shall try to convince Lady Mazaki in that matter. I have other things to take care of. Such as her weak brother." He smirked.

-

"I'm nearly paid off, isn't that excellent?" Duke asked his sister enthusiastically.

"Oh, very!" Anzu decided questioning him about where he acquired the money could be left for later when it was _completely _paid off. "How much do you have left?" He flushed a bit.

"Quite a bit, but don't let that fool you." He added quickly. "I can get the money, I swear it Anzu!" He stalked out of the drawing room and Anzu looked after him with a look of admiration.

Knock, knock, knock! 

Anzu hastened to the door and had the urge to slam it shut. There was the arrogant ass of her problems on her porch. He raised an eyebrow at her narrowed eyes.

"Hello, Lady Mazaki."

"Go to hell." She snapped the same phrase she had used on him the last time she had seen him.

"I wasn't here to listen to your insults." He commented, smiling wryly. "I'm here to see your brother, Lord Duke." He chuckled at her brother's name and she glared at him.

"Didn't he already pay you today?"

"Yes and that is why I'm here to see him. Please allow me to come inside." She scowled at his gentleman behavior.

"Certainly." She permitted him to pass her and she closed the door. A servant came up immediately.

"Oh no need. I won't be staying long I expect." He told the jittery servant. She cast a glance at her mistress, but Anzu waved one of her hands, dismissing her.

"Duke is in the parlor. I'll show you to it."

"Please do. Your company is most welcoming." He smirked at her. She realized that he was mocking her.

"Rake." She hissed at him, storming ahead of him.

"Indeed." He arched one of his eyebrows in response to her insult. Duke looked up seeing Bakura and seemed rather puzzled.

"Lord Bakura, what brings the pleasure of your visit." Bakura bit back his laughter. This _stupid_ teenage boy was much too polite in front of his sister.

"I a⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666m her brother to the lord and then she paled. Slowly her eyes returned to Duke, who was grimacing.

"How much...Was this money?" She asked, gulping.

"About...More than half of his debts." Anzu's blood ran cold as she remembered the scene her father had made in the dining room that morning about stolen money.

"I didn't steal father's money!" Duke said immediately.

"Yes you did! It's too coincidental! How could you, Duke?"

"What the bloody are you two shouting about down here? I really—" Lord Hathaway's eyes shot to Duke, to Anzu and landed on Bakura, who raised an eyebrow at the older man. Hathaway seemed to think that as a challenge and his eyes narrowed at Bakura.

"P-papa!" Anzu stuttered, her eyes going wide and her face full of panic.

"Anzu, what the devil is going on?" Anzu grimaced, not knowing _what_ to say.

"Lady Mazaki and I were discussing marriage." Bakura said smugly. Hathaway's eyes bugged out.

"I do beg your pardon, M'lord!" Hathaway choked out. "What the bloody do you mean by that?!"

"He, er, proposed to me." Anzu hastened to reply. She didn't like where this conversation was going, not at all.

"Really now? You have yourself a suitor, do you lass?" Hathaway asked his daughter. She groaned inwardly. _Here it comes..._she thought miserably. "Am I right in assuming your pining after her, Bakura?" Lord Bakura seemed confused at first, then realization dawned on him.

_Ah-ha! I can get Lady Mazaki through her father. Oh-ho, yes, this will certainly be a fun twist, hehehe._

"Yes, you're correct." Hathaway beamed at that.

"That so now? Excellent! We've been hoping we could marry the little spinster off to someone high-ranked and rich like you."

"Oh is that so? Lady Mazaki must not have told you I proposed to her earlier as well." Anzu cursed him mentally, wanting to throttle him.

"Really??" He seemed rather eager. "She didn't say a word about it! How exciting! Come along, milord, we can discuss this in more comfortable quarters." Hathaway went ahead of him and Bakura followed.

"Yes, indeed." He flashed Anzu a smug smirk and she fumed. When the door closed, Duke gaped at it.

"Now I realize why I hate that bastard so much." Duke growled.

"Duke, did you truly steal papa's money?" Anzu asked, steering the conversation away.

"What would you have me do, Anzu?"

"I...I don't know..." She mumbled, crestfallen.

-

"Hello Bakura. How did—" Ryou winced hearing the sound of his fist colliding with the stone wall. He paid no attention to the pain throbbing in his fist and knuckles.

"Damn Hathaway." Bakura growled. "He barely changed the situation one bit."

"Lord Hathaway? I thought you were meeting with Lord Duke?"

"Yes, I did Briefly, I tell you. Hathaway interrupted and he has given me his consent to marry his daughter—If that is what she wishes."

"So you still must convince her?"

"I do believe that is your job, isn't it?"

"Well. Yes, but a problem's come up." Ryou said, grimacing slightly. Bakura turned to him.

"Problem?" He repeated.

-

DIS: I'm not good a cliffies (wrinkles nose). Not big ones뀟⿐뀠㷠뀡܈뀢܈連֠逤֠뀥666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666


	4. Bakura's amusement

DIS: I'm back with the 5th chapter of _Whispers in the Night_! For some odd reason, this fic seems rather easy to update. Does that not seem strange to you? (shrug) Enjoy!

-

"So you still must convince her?"

"I do believe that is your job, isn't it?"

"Well. Yes, but a problem's come up." Ryou said, grimacing slightly. Bakura turned to him.

"Problem?" He repeated.

"Yes, er, Monsieur Julian refuses to take part in any of this. And he—" Just then the doors slammed open and their topic on conversation walked in, apparently furious.

"Hello Bakura." He said briskly, not bothering with formality.

"Julian! We were just talking about you." Bakura said, smirking.

"Fuck you, Bakura. You had better stay away from Anzu." Julian hissed, his eyes narrowing into slits.

_Ah, just the way I expected a best friend of innocent Lady Mazaki to react._

"Stay away from her? That, my dear friend, seem rather impossible."

"I'm not your friend you bastard!"

"True, true."

"Go find yourself a whore to marry!" Julian snapped.

"They're not nearly as fun as virgins." Bakura remarked. Julian lunged at him and Ryou had to call for Malik and Marik to wrestle the two off of each other. It took all of Marik's strength to keep him from charging towards Bakura again. Bakura snickered, wiping his bloody lip.

"You filthy son of a bitch!" Julian growled, trying to free himself of Marik's grip. "If you lay a finger on Anzu, you've going to wish you never met me!"

"Oh, I already do. Just not in that way you are implying about." Bakura said, grinning madly at the Frenchman. Julian wanted to slit his throat just for his comment before the fight began. _"They're not nearly as fun as virgins."_ He was going to get the smug lord for that one day. Julian shoved Marik off him, recomposing himself. Shooting a glare towards Bakura, he walked over to the doors. He paused and twisted his head to look over his shoulder at them.

"By the way, if you think you'll get a moment alone with Anzu to seduce her, you're sadly mistaken. I'll make sure of that." And with those last words, he left Bakura, who had starting to snicker.

"Oh the amusement of it all...Hehehe...What a fool!!" He broke into shuddering laughter. Malik released him, exchanging a look with Ryou and Marik. He had obviously lost his mind...Again.

"I told you we had a problem." Ryou said bluntly. His brother, breathing hard from laughter, slid into his chair behind his desk, chuckling.

"Ah, no. He's of no concern to me." He picked up his pen, fiddled with it, then placed it back on his desk. "He trusts you Ryou. Go ahead and do as you will. I will still see her when I speak with her thieving brother."

"Thieving?" the three repeated.

"Oh have I not told you? The sniveling weakling stole from his father to pay off more than _half_ of his debts."

"Then...You won't have any reason to marry Lady Mazaki!" Ryou suddenly gasped out. "Nothing to hold against her at least."

"Precisely and that is why we have to do something to keep him from stealing more money!"

"I have an idea, though I'm not certain it will work on a lass like her." Malik said, biting his lip.

-

Anzu opened the door and groaned.

"What now? He hasn't stolen more money, has he?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe so. I think you've put him in his place."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on her hip, looking at his suspiciously. "Then what, may I ask, are you doing here?"

"I'm returning the stolen money." He said, holding out a box. She took it and opened it cautiously. Her eyes went round at the amount of money. She snapped the box shut and sighed.

"Please do come in, milord." She ushered for him to come in. He stepped in and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you want anything to eat? Drink perhaps?" He eyed her.

"Will any of it be poisoned?" Her mouth twitched, but she held back the smile.

"No, none."

"Hmm...Anything to drink, really." He replied. A servant came and this time he allowed them to take his coat.

"Brandy is to your liking, I take it?"

"That'll do fine."

"I'll have a servant bring you it." She showed him to the parlor and he sat down. "I'm going to return this to my parent's chamber before they get home." He watched her leave, then looked in boredom to the shelves of books. A servant came in and splashed brandy into a cup and set the bottle down, exiting. Bakura took out a book and raised an eyebrow.

"That's my mother's." Bakura turned, startled, as she came in.

"Indeed." He turned a page and with interest looked at the pictures. "Was Mazaki your mother's maiden name?" She sat down and a maid brought her some tea.

"Yes." She took a careful sip of the hot substance. "Lennington was my father's natural name."

"Interesting that your father preferred Mazaki over Lennington." Bakura commented, closing the book and sliding it back to its position on the shelf.

"He didn't like his name. He told my mother if they used his name, it would bring shame on all of the children she gave birth to." She took a small sip of her tea. "And to her."

"Is that so? I've heard that the Lennington's were very...adventurous to put it politely." She hid her smile behind her teacup, but he knew it was there by the twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes, they were." She took a steady drink, then set her cup down, smoothing her dress out.

"Where is Duke today?" Bakura asked suddenly. Anzu grimaced and he had a hunch where the younger Mazaki was.

"He...went out."

"A likely story." He snorted, taking a drink of his untouched brandy. "And let me guess, he's doing innocent bidding to the poor folk too?"

"That's not fair, Bak—milord." She said in her brother's defense. He had amiably caught her nearly saying his name informally. "You judge him by the character he had in your casino."

"Lady Mazaki," he sighed, drinking the rest of his brandy and filling the cup back up. "that is the only Lord Duke (he chuckled after saying the formal name) I know. The gambling, cheating, weakling that depends on his older sister for everything."

"Then you are being unfair." She retorted.

"Yes, maybe I am." He shrugged. They were silent for a long time. Anzu drank the last of her tea and finally spoke up.

"I never thanked you for bringing that money back. Is my brother still very much in debt now that you've given back the money?" Anzu asked concerningly.

"Yes." His eyes moved to hers and their gazes locked. "Might I remind you of my offer, Lady Mazaki."

"I remember." She mumbled and with great difficulty, wrenched her gaze from his. "And the answer is the same." A smile flickered on his lips.

"What? 'Go to hell'?" She blushed at that.

"No and I do regret saying that. I didn't...Well, yes, I did mean it, but not so, er, harshly."

"That didn't make it any more better, milady." Bakura remarked, smirking. She sighed.

"No, I suppose it didn't." She bit her lip.

"Lady Mazaki, I'm going to attempt to be a gentleman when I say this." He told her slowly. "I want you to consider my offer. It will help you gain money, pay off your brother's debts and it will give you a title that you can live up to."

"What must I do in return?"

"In return, you must be a respectable wife—" She snorted unladylike, making him scowl. "—and produce and heir for me." She frowned.

"I will consider it." He had a feeling that meant no. "But don't expect anything, milord."

"No, of course not." They heard her parents arrive and he stood up. "I should be leaving now. I hope we can do this again, Lady Mazaki."

"I am most certain we will." She gave a small nod of her head. Bakura left, saying a short goodbye to her parents and after taking his coat, he was out of her house, silent and willing. She sighed, sinking back into the couch's softness. _Oh brother, look what you have done._ Anzu was cornered. She could let her brother suffer or she could marry the rogue willingly, yet reluctantly.

"Darling, where is your brother?" Her mother asked.

"He's out, why? Is something amiss?"

"We have heard some ugly gossip about him." Hathaway growled. Just in that second, Duke arrived. All heads turned to him.

"Oh dear. What's happened?"

-

DIS: Chapter 5! So, how was it? Sucked? Good? Review and tell me please! Thanks muches in advance!


	5. Banished from his family

DIS: Welcome back everyone and happy holidays! I'm back with the 6th chapter, but first allow me to respond to the reviews.

DojomistressAmbyChan: Yeah, I'm not much of a Duke fan either. He's too dice-obsessed and cocky for me. I have yet to find out whether Julian should be pining after Anzu or not. I like how I built out his character, though. (grin) I'm also glad I've succeeded in keeping everyone in character. Like Bakura, he's being the normal ass he is, lol.

Chi Yagami: (-.-) Duke _is_ self-absorbed. That's precisely why I'm letting him suffer in this fic, lol. Bakura and Anzu might be talking now, but not for long, I grant you.

LoneGothic: (oO) Yep, Bakura is an ass. As always, lol.

Seishitsu: () Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

prettyStupidGirl: (-.-) Unfortunately, I adore Bakura when he's an ass too. He just seems to have that effect on women.

Sailor Tiamat: Bakura's always amused. (OO) He's amused even when someone is dead or dying. He was angry when Anzu snorted because he knew that she wasn't going to be respectable if she was his wife either way.

Eve-Of-Misery: Yeah, but he isn't going to be treating her as kindly as he was at the end of the chapter.

Marin M: Thanks!

TeaFan123: (snickers) A lovely cliffhanger, isn't it? A love keeping people in suspense. Not much, true, but still.

DIS: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you all enjoy this 6th chapter!

-

"Oh dear. What's happened?" Duke asked, looking from his sister's stricken face, to his parent's stone faces.

"So tell me, Duke, how much debts do you owe Bakura?" Hathaway asked, his eyes narrowing. Duke's eyes went wide and looked over to Anzu. She clapped a hand over her mouth, pale.

"N-not much." He sputtered out, his legs shaking in fear.

"You're lying, boy!" He grabbed Duke and dragged him outside.

"Dear, wait!" Hathaway's wife ran after him, Anzu following.

"If you think I'm going to let this scandalous little wretch stay in my house, Sofia, then you are sadly mistaken!" He threw Duke onto the cold ground and a few by passers watched. Duke gulped, realizing his reputation was tarnished completely. "He can go begging to Bakura, he's just like him!" Hathaway stormed pass Anzu and Sofia followed him hastily. Anzu shut the door quietly behind her and padded towards her brother.

"Duke, are you—"

"You told them!" Duke snapped at her, glaring.

"I didn't say a thing, Duke! I never even had the chance!"

"You told them, you told them, you told them!" At this point, Duke was screaming. In seconds, his fingers curled around Anzu's neck tightly in rage. "YOU TOLD THEM, ANZU! Why did you do that?!!"

"I-I-" The rest of her words came out in chokes and she was losing oxygen too easily.

"Duke, what the devil are you doing to her?!" Anzu felt someone pry the tight fingers from her throat and she took a deep breath of air, coughing afterward. When she looked up, Duke was leaving, his feet pounding on the ground. She felt a soft touch on her shoulder and she looked up. "Are you okay, Anzu?" Julian asked her, concerned.

"Oh, yes, I think I am." She rubbed her throat, still breathing deeply. "Where did you come from?"

"What do you mean?" Julian's eyes widened in surprise at her question. "I was coming over to your home in the first place."

"Oh." She let out a relieved sigh. "It's a good thing that you were or I would be...be dead." He nodded his eyes still on her. Anzu stood up with him and sighed.

"You should be careful of Duke." Julian paused. "And Bakura." Anzu just nodded.

"I'm going inside. Thank you, Julian. I don't know what I would do without you." He nodded again and watched her leave inside. After the door shut, his lips turned in a sneer.

"I bet." He growled to himself and casting a dark look to the Mazaki home, he hurried into the crowds to his real destination.

-

"Someone's here to see you." Ryou said, opening the large doors. Duke came in after him, looking torn and dirty. Bakura raised an eyebrow and straightened.

"What the hell happened to you, boy?" The older male asked.

"I was kicked out of my home." Duke growled, clenching his fists.

"Hmm, how do you intend on paying my debts then?" Duke slammed his fists on Bakura's desk, his eyes flashing.

"I know my sister came down here. What did you offer her, Bakura?" Bakura tilted his head upward to stare at the youth, their eyes pinning each other's.

"Marriage. If she marries me, your debts will be off." Bakura said calmly. Duke slid into the chair that was across from the desk, staring at his soiled hands. He let out a choked sob and buried his face into his hands. "If she agrees to this, all your troubles will be gone."

"You don't understand, Bakura!" Duke howled in rage and pain. "I have more debts that I have just now created today! You have my dice and I can't win anything."

"That's not my problem, Duke." Bakura stood up, coming around from behind the desk. "You shouldn't have cheated and you should have been smart enough to not gamble in my casino, when you were going to use trick dice." Bakura pulled out Duke's dice from his pocket. "However, I might be willing to make a deal with you." Bakura's gaze slid to Duke, who became more alert.

"Deal?" The younger of the two repeated.

"Yes, a deal." Bakura laid the dice on his desk in Duke's sights. "It's fair and it's easy, Duke. As long as you don't...screw...up." He grabbed the black locks of Duke's and forced his head back. Duke let out a cry of pain, forced to look up at Bakura. "You need to convince your sister to marry me...Or to give me a child. Either way, I win and so will you." He let go of Duke, jerking his head forward.

"I can't." Duke told him.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't. She's my sister. I've already screwed up by nearly killing her." Bakura sat on the edge of the desk, looking over at him in disbelief. Duke hesitated, then said, "I choked her. I'm lucky Monsieur Julian stopped me. I was out of control."

"I don't give a rat's ass, Duke!" Bakura snatched his dice of the desk. "You'll gain everything from getting her in my bed." Ryou, who had kept quiet in the background, flinched.

"I won't do it." Duke whispered. "I won't sell my sister like that." Bakura growled and jumped off the edge of his desk.

"Fine! Don't do it! Don't come running to me when you need help then!" Bakura opened a drawer and threw the dice in it, his rage raising higher and higher. "Get out of here. Don't let me see your face unless you have money to pay me." Duke nodded numbly and stood up. Ryou gave him a sympathetic look as Duke trudged out of his brother's office. Ryou shut the door behind him and turned to Bakura, biting his lip.

"Bakura..." Ryou began, but stopped short seeing the dark, furious look shot at him.

"Leave me alone, Ryou and do something useful for a change." Ryou wanted to retort, but decided now would not be a wise time.

"I'll be in the library." Ryou told his brother, who grunted in response. He left the office, leaving Bakura alone with his anger. Bakura wrenched the curtains aside and looked out the window.

"We'll see how far you can go, Duke," Bakura whispered to himself, watching him walk out onto the crowded streets, "because I sure as hell am going to get what I want."

-

"Papa," Anzu knocked softly on her father's door, "can I speak with you?" She opened the door and Hathaway turned towards her.

"If it's about Duke—"

"That wasn't necessary, doing that in front of all the people of London." Anzu murmured.

"Anzu," Hathaway sighed, rubbing his temples, "Duke got what he deserved! He shouldn't be gambling after he promised all of us that he would stop!"

"I know, but—" They both fell silent hearing a knock sound on the door. Anzu blinked. A maid came in and gave a quick curtsy.

"It's Lord Bakura, shall I show him in?" Hathaway nodded to the maid.

"Have you decided whether you wanted to marry him?" Hathaway asked his daughter.

"No, not yet." Anzu mumbled. Through all the events, she wondered if she would be forced to come to that last resort. She gulped, thinking of what torture it would be to marry Bakura. _What if I have to though?_ She thought to herself. _What if it comes down to that?_

"Hello Bakura. So we meet again in the comfort of my home." Hathaway commented, smiling.

"Indeed." Bakura didn't smile. He was still in the foul mood Duke had put him in. "Your son came to me today."

"Oh did he?" Hathaway's smile dropped and his eyes narrowed. "Is he going to stay with you like old buddies?" Bakura's fists clenched and he looked like he wanted to kill Anzu's father.

_Oh dear lord, I can't believe I'm about to do this._ She gulped and went over to Bakura, sliding her hand over his. He blinked at first, confused and losing his train of thought. He couldn't see much of anything except red dots. He finally realized it was Anzu's hand that was gripping his balled-up fist.

"If you hurt my dad, you're dead." Anzu hissed to him, letting go of his hand and sitting down on the couch, glaring at him. He glared right back at her.

"I turned him down." Bakura said simply.

"Is that so?" Hathaway stared at him with no emotion on his face.

"That is so."

"Where is he now?"

"Does it look like I know?" Silence hung over the room for a long, lingering moment.

"WELL?"

"WELL WHAT?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THAT?!"

"NOTHING!" Anzu flinched at the angry aura radiating around the room.

"Papa, why don't you...go get something to drink and..." Before she could finish her sentence, he jumped up and left to do just as she said. Anzu could clearly hear Bakura growling after him and she was nearly positive he was about to pounce on the older man.

"Goddamn, fucking, bastardly..." Anzu flinched at the harsh words coming from his mouth.

"Bakura," Anzu began and he looked over at her, glaring. _Okay, things are getting out of hand, so there's one thing to do._

"What is it?!" He turned from her, trying to steady his breathing or to calm down (or both).

"I've made a decision." She took a deep breath. "I'll marry you, for my brother's sake." He swung around to look at her, surprise edged on his features. All the anger was swept away, shock replacing it.

"What...?"

-

DIS: Don't you worry! This fic is far from ending! The story is just now beginning! Some people that have been introduced aren't really whom they are...Please read and review!


	6. Settled

Chapter Seven, Settled 

"What...?" Bakura stared at her with surprise written all over his face.

"I said that I will marry you. But only for my brother." She said. A smirk curled on Bakura's lips.

Finally! She's agreed. Yes, this is just what I needed. But it's too late to save him from everything else. There is the fact that her brother is out there, vulnerable from anything, the little worm. Plus, he's homeless now. Hehehe, perfect!

"So you've finally come to your senses?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't think that things would get this bad." Anzu admitted, lowering her eyes to the ground, looking crestfallen. Bakura held back a snicker as he glided over to her side, putting an arm around her.

"Don't worry, Anzu." He said, false comfort. "I'm sure we can help your brother back in home." _Yeah right! Once I manipulate this girl in my bed, I'll just toss her back in her parent's arms, hahaha!_

"I hope so." Was all Anzu said.

-

"So, how did your visit go?" Ryou called from the library, his nose jammed in a book. He heard the sliding wood doors slam open and he jumped up, shoving the book behind him. Bakura smirked at him and grabbed the book away from him. "Oh, come on, Bakura! Give me back my book!" Ryou jumped up, trying to get his book, _Ivanhoe, _from him.

"Not until you ask me why I'm so happy." Ryou blinked and sat back on his seat.

"Okay, why are you so happy?"

Throwing _Ivanhoe_ back to Ryou, Bakura replied, "I just got engaged."

"You mean Anzu's agreed to marry you?" Ryou yelped in surprise. He set his book down on the table, his eyes wide.

"Yes, she has. Now, after the marriage, all I have to do is get her in bed. Once I get my heir, a boy of course, then I'll toss her back on her parent's porch." Ryou gave a worried look, biting his lip. Bakura noticed and turned, frowning. "You see a flaw in my plan?"

"You're forgetting about Monsieur Julian." Ryou explained to him.

"What about him? He's of no threat to me!" Bakura pulled in a chair next to his younger brother, smirking. "It's already agreed. Anzu won't turn back the way things are going now."

"What do you mean by that, Bakura?" Ryou's eyebrow knotted together.

"Hathaway's going insane about this! Just wait until he finds his son dead."

"Dead?! You don't intend on killing him, do you?" Ryou jumped up in surprise. Calmly, Bakura rose, walking to his office.

"No, of course not." Ryou let out a sigh of relief. "That's Malik and Marik's job, remember?" Ryou flinched as his brother shut the door, separating the two.

"I think it's time I've intervened." Ryou murmured to himself. He hurried out of the room, grabbing his coat. He paused and looked over his shoulder at the lone book Bakura had thrown at him earlier. "I suppose that will have to be put aside for later."

-

"Hello, Monsieur Julian." Ryou greeted, giving his warm smile to Julian.

"Oh, Ryou. Hello." Julian let him enter and cast a cautious look down the street, before closing the door and locking it. "What can I do for you?"

"You haven't seen Duke around lately, have you?"

"Not since he tried killing his sister out on the streets." Julian said grimly, sitting down on the couch.

"Kill?" Ryou repeated. "I heard he choked her, but—"

"Where'd you hear that from?" Julian asked in alert. "Did Bakura send Duke to kill her?!"

"No, he did visit my brother, however." Ryou paused and thanked the servant that brought him some wine. "You see," Ryou took a sip of the wine, "Duke came to Bakura for assistance. Shelter."

"Did he give him that?" Julian asked, drinking some brandy.

"No," Ryou sighed, "he gave him a deal and Duke refused..."

"There's something your keeping from me, what is it?"

"I don't know if I should tell you, but it is why I came to you I suppose." Ryou took another sip of his wine. "Bakura offered Anzu marriage and—"

"WHAT!" Julian jumped up, spilling his wine all over. Ryou picked up his just in time and moved from the table and set the other crystal wine cup on near a vase. When Ryou turned around, Julian seized his collar, knocking the younger male against the table, spilling the wine on his clothes. "Tell me!"

"She's basically declined every time, but...She's agreed finally."

"Agreed? AGREED?" Julian pushed away from Ryou and stormed out of the house to Anzu's. Ryou blinked at the swinging door.

"Oh my, milord is angry?" A young maid asked.

"Yes, unfortunately so. Excuse me." Ryou pushed gently past the maid and hurried to his horse. "I wonder if he went to Anzu's..."

-

Ryou gave a puzzled look, seeing that Julian's horse was not at Anzu's. As he was dismounting, Anzu came out.

"Oh, Ryou. That is your name, right?" Anzu asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Bakura didn't send you did he?"

"No, um, your not really marrying him, are you?"

"What choice do I have? My brother's in trouble!"

"But what if Bakura goes against his word?"

"Oh he won't, not while I'm still in the land of the living!" Anzu said stubbornly. Ryou laughed softly.

"You have a lot of confidence, but you don't Bakura like I do." Anzu gave him a confused look. "He had a mighty temper and doesn't keep promises. Besides, he's not a gentleman."

"Excuse me?"

"He's...er, not exactly. What I mean to say is that if you get in his way or disobey him, he won't hesitate to harm you."

"I can defend myself." Anzu said, frowning. "Goodbye, milord, I have to find my brother." Ryou blinked as he watched Anzu ride into the busy streets.

"I better go stop Julian from killing Bakura." Ryou mumbled. "I'm doing much too many good errands today."

-

"Bakura, there's a crazy-ass lord out here!!" Malik shouted from the halls. Bakura raised an eyebrow and calmly opened one of his drawers. He drew out a pistol and loaded it.

"Kill him if you have to." Bakura said, laying the pistol on the desk, watching the doors. In a moment, Julian came bursting in, ready to kill. Lazily, Bakura raised his hand, pistol in hand. Julian froze for one minute, his flushed face showing his rage. He twitched a couple times. He looked at his image and laughed. He tucked his shirt back in and recomposed himself. Malik and Marik dragged themselves in, a bit bloodied up.

"Trust me, we would have if we could have."

"It's fine." Bakura murmured. "Sit down, Julian and we can talk this over like men."

"Fuck you!" Julian hissed. Marik snickered. Even after getting his ass kicked, he ever failed to be amused. Ryou came in, panting. Seeing the pistol in his brother's hand and Julian's, Marik's and Malik's appearance, he groaned.

"Ryou, help Julian sit. He seems to be forgetting who has the weapon in this room."

"It's not loaded!" Julian snapped. Bakura grinned sadistically at him.

"Would you prefer us to find out?" He slowly lowered it so it was level with Julian's chest. "Or would you like to just take my word for it?"

"You bluff!"

"I don't bluff, Julian."

"Bullshit!"

"Julian, that thing is loaded, I know my brother too well, don't be a fool!" Ryou whispered. Julian twitched and finally sat down.

"There. That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Shut up, Bakura, what do you want?" Bakura raised his eyebrows at him.

"What do I want? What do _I_ want? You're the one who ran in here picking a fight with Malik and Marik!" Bakura said, standing up. "What's got your temper up today?"

"You. I can't believe you! You seduced Anzu into becoming your wife!" Julian boomed.

"Oh, did I? I haven't even tried to seduce her." Bakura leaned against his desk. "If I seduced her—"

"Tried to." Julian corrected him, breathing hard.

"Right." Bakura said, smirking. "If I tried to seduce her, then she would be in my bed daily." He paused. "Do you remember what I said about virgins?" Julian stiffened. "I did tell you how much more I like virgins, didn't I?"

"You sick bastard..."

"Tsk, tsk." Bakura shook his head, sighing. "Such language." He raised his eyes to Julian. "Why the hell are you so damn worried about Anzu, anyway?"

"She's my friend." Julian said too quickly. Bakura hopped off his desk and strode to Julian. He grabbed his silver locks and pressed the pistol to his temple.

"I don't want you interfering, got it? I need her for my own reasons." Julian glared at Bakura. He wanted to pluck every one of the dark blonde hairs out of his head. Finally, Bakura let go of Julian and backed away. "Get away from me, you make me sick."

"I make _you_ sick?!" Julian repeated.

"You're pathetic, pining after that pathetic wanton."

"You are too."

"But not because I love her." Julian froze, his whole body going cold. Bakura saw that and raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Go, return when you have a come back." Bakura motioned with his pistol. Julian slowly walked to the door. He paused, his hand on the doorknob. Bakura put the pistol in a drawer and sighed.

"You will eventually." Julian whispered.

"What was that?" Bakura turned around to look at him. Julian craned his neck to look at his enemy.

"I used to hate her too, you know. I was trying to get her in my bed, but then things turned around. I became friends with her...And now I love her." Julian turned his head back to the door. "It was never intended. She's such a softie and so innocent. You can't help but like her. That's just a precaution for you, Bakura. Even if I do hate you." Julian left, leaving the men in the room dumbfounded.

Cautiously, Malik, Marik and Ryou turned their heads to Bakura. He was staring at the door with surprise written all over his features.

"What did he mean by that?"

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Malik asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Well, what he meant was that..."

-

DIS: I do believe someone asked whether Julian fancied Anzu. Well there's your answer. I think this fic is going along quite nicely. I actually haven't changed anyone's character, except Duke's. Now, I will reply to reviews, lol.

Stephy: Thank you lots!

Sailor Tiamat: Ah, the question. Is Julian good or bad. Well, you're just going to have to read and find out, my friend! And trust me, Anzu didn't want to marry Bakura.

BLUE BABY: Hehehe, thanks. Yeah, I wanted to do a different Bakura/Anzu fic than the other ones out there. But who knows? This might not even end up Bakura/Anzu, lol. You're just gunna have to find out!

Chi Yagami: Julian's character is very complicated, lol.

DojomistressAmbyChan: Yep, unfortunately, Anzu is just a pawn. Bakura and Duke aren't the only ones making a plot that involves her. (grin)

Nightfall2525: Maybe she'll fall for Bakura. Or maybe for Ryou perhaps? Or Julian! We're gunna have to wait until the end, won't we?

BLOODY ROSE: I'll see what I can do and thank you a lot for reviewing!

Supersonic11: XD! Thanks!

0-: Oh, nice sarcasm, lol.

TeaFan123: they might be getting married, but that doesn't mean they WANT to be married, lol. Well, Anzu doesn't at least.

xxlilazngrlxx: yeah, Bakura hates Hathaway

ruler-of-deadly-cupcakes: Glad that you like it and I love your pen name!

prettyStupidGirl: good! It's awesome that you're enjoying it! That's what I want!

DIS: There's all the reviews. Thanks to all of you and please review this chapter! See ya'll!


	7. The Nightingale Club

_Chapter Eight, the Nightingale Club_

Anzu sighed, returning home, her hopes falling. She had been out all day and hadn't found Duke. He had either fled or he was with someone she didn't know. Or maybe... Anzu's gut clenched. _No, I can't think that way. Duke is alive, he must be. _She leaned against the door, covering her face with her hands. _Duke, where are you?_ Tears trickled from her the shield of her eyelashes onto her soft hands.

-

"Well, what he meant was that you're going to fall in love with Anzu, eventually." Malik said, shrugging casually.

"Oh is that so!" Bakura said, clenching his fists. He snatched the pistol and Malik ducked as a bullet nearly hit his head.

"What the hell is your problem?!!" Malik said, holding his head, his eyes wide.

"Having my share of fun, what else?" Bakura growled, glaring over at him. He threw the pistol down on his desk, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants.

"Crazy bastard..." Malik hissed, looking behind him at the bullet hole in the statue, thinking: _That could have been me_.

"Yes, that's what I am, Malik," Bakura commented, hearing his friend, "you really don't have to remind us." Malik shot him a sharp look.

"Don't talk to me." Bakura raised an eyebrow as Malik sulked on the couch.

"Anyway," Bakura said, running a hand through his head, "I have a job for you two." He pointed a tan finger at Marik and Malik.

"Okay, does it involve blood?" Marik asked eagerly. Bakura smirked and sat down behind his desk, folding his hands on his knee as he swung his right leg over his left.

"It could." Bakura told him, his lips twitching a bit.

"Really now?" Malik spoke up, giving up on his sulking. "So what's job are we talking about? Killing?"

"Bingo." Bakura said, holding up a finger. "Now listen," Bakura stood up, walking over to the two, "Duke is still in town I presume. I heard someone say he was at the Nightingale Club." The two brothers nodded. "So here's what I want you to do." Bakura picked up a large bag of gold coins. "You get the honor of killing Duke. If you succeed, then you'll both be paid finely. If you don't," Bakura shrugged, "you get nothing."

"Oh Bakura, don't do this." Ryou pleaded. "Anzu will be so devastated!"

"Exactly," Bakura said pointedly, smirking, "the more she sulks, the less thoughtful she will be of her actions."

"Ah," Marik said, understanding, "so you'll be able to her in bed more easily." Bakura nodded at Marik, grinning.

"And then I'll be done with her in less than a year."

"Uh..." Malik stared at Bakura, blinking. "_Year_?"

"Yes, Malik, year. Takes about a week to get her pregnant, then there's 9 months of pregnancy." Marik said irritably. He needed to teach his brother more about the world of sex.

"Oh. Right."

"Poor thing," Ryou murmured, "she doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

"And _you_," Bakura thumped a finger hard into his younger brother's chest, "are going to keep your mouth shut. You are always my destruction when something good is happening to me. Every damn time!" Bakura glared at him, jabbing his finger hard into Ryou's chest. "So stay out of it, this time, got that?"

"Y-yeah." Ryou said, gulping and nodding.

"Good." Bakura crossed his hands over his chest. "I better not see any more-than-friendly happenings with you and her." At the end of his sentence, he shot his brother a sharp glare. Ryou sunk down into a chair, nodding his head as not to upset him.

"So," Marik spoke up, "do you want Malik and I to head out to the Nightingale now?"

"Yes," Bakura nodded, glancing at them through the corner of his eye, "better to get it done while you still can."

"Alright," Marik heaved his brother from the couch, "let's go, Malik."

-

Julian planted a sharp knock to Anzu's door and in a few seconds, Anzu answered.

"Oh, Julian. Come in." Anzu moved so he could enter.

"Thank you, Anzu." Julian said solemnly.

"You look pale, are you okay?" Anzu asked in a concerned voice. She pressed her hand to his forehead and drew it back in surprise. "You're terribly hot!"

"It's alright. I was speaking to Bakura earlier so..."

"_Julian_!" Anzu scolded. "What the deuce were you doing _there_?!"

"Why? _Why_? YOU'RE MARRING HIM!!"

"And for a good reason too!" Anzu said, tears forming in her shimmering blue eyes. "Why doesn't anyone understand me?! I thought you of all people would!" Anzu burst into tears, crying into her hands. Julian's face grew soft and he drew her into her arms.

"Your brother needs to learn to stand up for himself, Anzu," Julian pointed out to her, "you can't always protect him. It's time he grew up." Anzu sniffled, but didn't deny that he was right. "Come on. I'll help you find your brother. What places have you tried?"

"All the taverns and casinos."

"What about...the Nightingale Club? I've seen him there before." Anzu thought for a while, then beamed.

"Maybe!"

-

"This is so stupid. And easy." Marik said, dismounting and tying his black horse.

"You're telling me. Why didn't Bakura do it himself?" Malik said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"He probably didn't want to be blamed for it, the bastard."

"Oh well, let's just go inside and see if the idiot is here."

"Fine with me."

Just 10 minutes after Malik and Marik went in search for Duke, Anzu and Julian arrived.

"I hope he's here." Anzu murmured to Julian.

"Hmm." Was all he said, not really interested in the whereabouts of Duke Mazaki. He was gazing at the two black horses that looked much to familiar for comfort. He had a hunch of whose they were, but decided not to jump to conclusions. Not yet, at least.

-

"Anzu's marrying Bakura so what do you want?!" Duke snapped at the two brothers. They both kneeled down and smirked. Marik grabbed a chunk of his hair and jerked his head forward, close to his face.

"What does it look like I want, old _buddy_?" Marik asked, smirking. He let go of his hair and drew out a dagger. He slid his finger on the blade, drawing blood. "Ah, good times."

"Wh-what?" Duke sputtered, gulping. Marik smirked and held the blade to his throat. Then his smirk dropped when he saw the reflection in his blade. And he wasn't the only one. Both Marik and Malik whipped around.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Marik hissed to his younger brother.

"How should I know?!" Then, seeing Julian, who was looking smug, their question was answered. Who else would know this club better than Monsieur Julian?

"What are you doing to my brother!?" Anzu asked, shocked. She took a step, but Marik pointed the dagger at her.

"We have our orders, bitch, so don't come near us or you'll die with your "beloved" brother."

"Orders?" Anzu repeated, a fire in her eyes.

"You moron!" Malik slapped his elder brother across the head. "Look what you've done now!"

"Bakura told you to kill my brother?!" Anzu said, a deathly rage building inside her, causing her bosom to swell. Marik swore and put back his dagger.

"Damn!" Marik stood up and ran away from them, leaving Malik behind.

"What about Duke?!" Malik called.

"Screw him, I don't want to be here when a woman's pissed!" Marik shouted to him, not halting in his running. Malik sighed and went after him, walking calmly.

"Duke, are you okay?" Anzu asked.

"I was handling it fine!" Duke growled at her.

"Hey, I saved your butt! Show some gratitude!"

"I appreciate it, but you can't keep expecting to come to my rescue whenever I'm in trouble, Anzu!" Anzu stared at his back as he walked back into the club.

_Never mind him for now..._Anzu thought. _I need to go see Bakura._

-

Bakura covered his face in shame, shaking his head.

"You nimrod." Bakura mumbled to Marik. "I give you the easiest task and you screw me over?"

"What was I suppose to say?!" Marik demanded. " 'Oh hello Anzu, I was in a bad mood today so I decided I wanted to kill your brother.'"

"Anything but what you _did_ say!" Bakura snapped. "What are you, totally brainless?!"

"He made a mistake," Ryou said forgivably, "let it go, Bakura."

"You all are morons!" Bakura growled. "Screw you all! I'm doing this on my own, for the sake of my fortune."

"Bakura, someone's here." Malik said, opening the door, looking nervous.

"Okay...Bring her in." Bakura said, having a hunch who it was. Anzu entered, looking ready to kill. "Anzu." Bakura nodded his head in a feeble greeting.

"_Bakura_." She hissed his name with such venom, Bakura actually flinched. Oh yeah, she was pissed. "Your _henchmen_," she shot a look at Marik, "told me that you gave them orders to kill my brother."

"Yes," Bakura said, running a quick plan through his head, "I did." There was silence, before Anzu spoke again.

"_Well?_"

"I thought I should put him out of his misery." Bakura said, shrugging casually.

"My brother is fine!" Anzu told him, her voice shrill. "Why can't people understand that?!" Bakura flinched and took a step forward, but she didn't notice. He hesitated, before clasping her shoulder. She blinked and looked up at him, breaking out of her rage for a moment. "Bakura...?" His eyes narrowed at her and he leaned down...

-

DIS: (laughing wildly, spinning in her computer chair) GLORIOUS SUSPENSE!! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, LAPTOP?! (thrashes laptop) HAHAHAHAHA!

Reviewers: (OO)………..(slowly begin to inch away from her)

DIS: Ahem, right, reviews! (grinning crazily)

LoneGothic: Yep, Bakura's an asshole in this fic, lol

prettyStupidGirl: Thanks!

Foxsan: Okay! Right on it! And those signs were just a screw up on my comp.

Sailor Tiamat: Yeah, Julian is complicated. Now you found out!

Eve-Of-Misery: thanks!

Stephy: Yep, there sure is many more to come.

BABY BLUE: Thanks alot! Yeah, I always enjoy replying to reviews. It's so fun!! I'm glad it's getting better. When I was just starting it, it wasn't all as good as now. But when it really gets in the plot, any fic is awesome! Yeah, it's gunna end up to be that couple. (grin)

Chi Yagami: Julian's kinda still after Anzu, really. Her dad is mad, her brother's a selfish reknob and, yes, she is surrounded by idiotic men, lol. And hey!-I actually updated early!


	8. Monsieur Julian's rage

DIS: Welcome back to 'Whispers in the Night'! Did ya miss me?

Marik: Ironically, yes.

DIS: (oO) Um, okay. Review responses!

meme: XD! Yeah, that'd be a good idea. Then Bakura could go walking around with a broken nose, lol.

Stephy: Lol, don't worry; I'm going to keep on working on these fics.

Chi Yagami: Yep, you guessed it right on the dot. But guess what? That's not all! And so you know, Julian is going to show up soon, Hehehe.

Goddess of Dark Magicians: If she fled, then how would there be any romance between her and anyone? Lol. Yeah, but Duke doesn't want to go with her, the bastard. Malik isn't as good of friends with Anzu as you think. Ryou's closer to her, actually.

Supersonic11: XD! Atemu is definitely not always honest, lol. Don't you just hate suspense?

LoneGothic: I don't think it's going to be Anzu who throttles Bakura.

Sailor Tiamat: Duke never flees! Plus, as I said, it won't be Anzu who punches him, lol.

prettyStupidGirl: Lol, well I'm updating! (grin)

Eve-Of-Misery: Bakura does think that he can get with anything, doesn't he? Tsk, tsk, that's what he thinks.

DIS: Thanks for reviewing everyone! And here's chapter 9, enjoy!

-

Chapter Nine, Monsieur Julian's rage 

Anzu stood frozen as Bakura neared closer and closer to her. Her mind was screaming at her to move, but she wouldn't budge. Just before his lips would have touched hers, the door blasted open. Both whipped around to see who it was.

"Oh, Monsieur Julian, you're just in time to—" Anzu winced as Julian's fist connected with Bakura's mouth. That brought Malik and Marik's guard up. They hurried over to Bakura, who was laughing his ass off.

"Brother, are you alright?" Ryou asked in concern. Bakura fell in a chair, laughing.

"Julian!" Anzu cried in shock as Julian heaved the snickering lord up and threw him across the room.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Malik snapped at Julian, glaring. Bakura stood up solemnly, wiping the blood from his head where a corner of the door hit him.

"Well," Bakura said, his eyes flashing over to Julian, "I thought you didn't have it in you, Julian."

"Shut up!" Julian grabbed a chair and Bakura sighed.

"Stop it!" Anzu shouted to both of them, getting in between it. Bakura heard, but Julian didn't. He didn't see her either when he threw the chair. Ryou's eyes widened and he ran over to Anzu, shoving her out of the way, getting hit on the head by the chair.

"Dammit, Ryou!" Bakura growled as Ryou was knocked unconscious. He looked over at Anzu, who was shocked.

_Julian almost hit me..._she thought to herself,_ Didn't he see me?_

"We need to get this crazy bastard out of here, Bakura!" Marik told him as he grabbed Ryou and checked his head for any wounds. "As in now!" Bakura looked at Julian hesitantly.

"You two take care of it, then."

-

Anzu was still on the ground, shaking. She couldn't stand up and if Julian came back in the room...She shivered, trying not to think of it.

"Up." Anzu raised her head to look at Bakura. His arms were crossed over his chest, offering no help. Anzu burst into tears, crying in her hands. Bakura moved restlessly, sighing. He hated having to be the good guy. "Come on, Anzu." He knelt down to her. "Julian will be in a better mood tomorrow."

"I can't believe he almost hit me with that chair. And Ryou, poor Ryou." She started to cry again. Bakura hesitated. How he hated being a saint...He drew her closely in his arms.

"Ryou's fine. I've made sure of that." He mumbled in her hair. She shook with tears, hating what was happening to my life. "Listen, I'll have Malik take you home. I'll be by tomorrow." He helped her up as Malik and Marik came in, looking weary. "Take her home, will you Malik?"

"Yeah, okay."

-

Anzu lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She heard something outside and she sat up.

"Anzu!"

Anzu stood up and opened her window. Duke waved from below.

"Duke," Anzu called softly, "what are you doing here?"

"I had to come and talk with you! Come down here." Anzu shivered, looking around.

"I can't. Mama and papa are awake." Anzu lied.

"Oh. Well," Duke sighed, "I'm leaving. Good luck with your marriage."

"I won't—"

"No, Anzu," Duke interrupted, "Bakura's letting me leave. He wouldn't before."

"You spoke with him today?" She asked shakily.

"Yes," Duke said, puzzled, "Anzu, why are you crying?"

"Do you know...I-if Julian's okay now?"

"Monsieur Julian?"

"Yes."

"No, sorry, I don't." Anzu sighed. "I have to go, Anzu, Bakura won't let me go in the day time. I don't want to wait another day."

"Alright."

"I'll miss you, Anzu." A small curled Anzu's lips upward.

"I'll miss you too, Duke. Good luck." Duke grinned broadly up at his sister.

"Thanks. Bye Anzu!" Duke said, turning and hurrying off. Anzu waved and turned back into her room. She shut the window and went back into the warm covers of her bed. She let out a sigh and fell asleep.

-

Bakura stared out on the streets, thinking of yesterday's events. _What was Julian's problem? A simple kiss couldn't have made him gone off like that. And it's not as though he's best friend's with Duke...So what is it? _Bakura's eyes narrowed as the thoughts ran through his head. "Hn?" He moved his folded hands down so he could see more clearly. "Monsieur Julian..._What_ are you doing here?" He waited until he heard the door's slam open. He was surprised when they opened quietly. He turned and blinked.

"Bakura...There is something...I need you to give to Anzu." Julian said breathlessly. "Please forgive me for hurting Ryou, I don't know what was going on yesterday." Bakura just watched him. Julian's hand plunged in his coat pocket and he drew out a small manila envelope. "Give this to her." Julian slid it on the desk and Bakura watched it. His dark eyes flashed to Julian, briefly.

"I will." Bakura said slowly, tucking it in a desk drawer. "All is forgiven, for the time being at least. However," Bakura stood up, walking around the desk, both he and Julian face-to-face, "I cannot forgive you for putting Anzu in danger. That chair almost hit her. Fortunately, Ryou had the brains to block it." Julian sighed, staring down at his feet, then shaking his head, he turned and left, Bakura's eyes pinned on his back, never wavering. When the large doors shut silently, Bakura looked at the drawer where he placed the letter. He was tempted to open it, but decided she would know if the seal was broken. He turned his chair back to the window and he sighed, his head dropping to the chair's fabric. _This is becoming much more complicated then it should be._ The rogue thought to himself, rubbing his temples in weariness.

-

Anzu knocked on the large doors softly, before opening them. "Bakura?" She murmured softly.

"He's upstairs." A voice came from a corner. She jumped and saw Malik rummaging through papers. "He should be down in awhile." Anzu took a step towards the steps, but froze and glanced at Malik. He was watching her. "But you won't want to go up."

"Why?"

"He's busy with Mai."

"Mai?" She repeated.

"She's a professional whore." Malik said shortly, shrugging. "Oh here." He stood up and went to the desk, taking out Julian's envelope. "This is for you." Anzu took it, astonished. Malik smirked at her ironic facial expression. "Don't get any ideas. It's not from Bakura."

"Oh." She peered at him through her long eyelashes. "Ryou?"

"No, it's from Monsieur Julian." Malik fell against the wall, his shoulder supporting him. "Open it, it won't hurt you."

"Oh!" She blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't think so." She opened it and blinked and the 5 words.

_I love you, I'm sorry._

"How sweet of him to put that down on paper." Malik said, taking a lock of her hair and twisting it around his finger. She swallowed and tucked the parchment back in its envelope. "Don't you agree?"

"Should I go see him?"

"A wanton little virgin going unattended at a grown man's, who by the way loves her, house?" Anzu gave a small smile at Malik's sarcastic remark. "I think not."

"But I have no one to go with. Duke's left, fled." She looked up at Anzu with her sparkling blue eyes. He blinked at her pleading expression.

"Oh no, I am not going to "escort" you." He decided quickly.

"Please, Malik?!" Anzu begged, holding onto his crossed arms. "Just this once!" Unknown to them, Mai had returned from upstairs and was watching.

"Bakura will have my neck for this, you know." Malik grumbled to her in a low voice.

"You'll come then?" She asked hopefully. He sighed, hating that he was acting like a whipped dog.

"Yes, I'll come." He paused. "But you have to give me a kiss." She flushed.

"But if Bakura found out..."

"Screw Bakura for once!" Malik said and grabbed her roughly, pressing his mouth hard on hers. Mai, in the dark shadows, smirked and went back upstairs.

-

"I thought you were gone?" Bakura asked, pulling his boots on.

"I was gone," she smirked, pausing, "but I saw something very interesting downstairs."

"Oh did you?" Bakura asked lazily.

"Yes." Mai sat next to him. "That girl you are engaged to...She was kissing Malik."

-

DIS: (grin) Do any of you know the couple yet? Guess! I want to hear from you all! I never actually intended on this happening, but Goddess of Dark Magicians gave me the idea. She probably doesn't even know she did. Thanks anyway! And please review everyone. See ya!

_How will Bakura react and is there something going on between Malik and Anzu? Find out in Chapter Ten!_

_In Chapter Ten..._

_Bakura's just found out that Malik and Anzu were kissing from his whore, Mai. Julian finds out about it too and it looks like both Malik and Anzu are in trouble. But what happens when a familiar character comes into the picture? Can he calm Bakura down or make things worse?_


	9. Welcome back, Lord Yami

_Chapter Ten, Welcome back_

"That girl you are engaged to...She was kissing Malik." Mai said steadily, trying hard not to smirk. Bakura stared at her, no longer paying attention to his boots.

"Why the hell were you eavesdropping?" He asked, barely keeping control of himself.

"I wasn't." Mai snapped, glaring at him, "I went downstairs and they were just..._there_." Mai spread her arms out in a gesture of confusion. Bakura pursed his lips, not liking what was going on here. A growl erupted from his throat and he went back to his boots, angrily tying them.

"Fine," Bakura lashed out to Mai, "you told me, now get out of my sight." She left, smirking to herself.

_Oh yes, _she thought,_ we'll see if your brother gets away Scot-free now._ Mai let a small snicker come out from her red lips.

-

"Ryou!" Ryou jumped and looked up to see Bakura's blazing eyes.

"Oh dear," Ryou set his book down and looked at his brother worriedly, "what's happened?"

"Anzu might be marrying me," Bakura said, pacing the room, "but she's head over heels in love with Malik." Ryou's eyes widened to the size of the plate in front of him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Bakura snapped at him. _I need to find that fool, Duke. Not just a marriage is going to do! She won't get in my bed when she's in love with Malik. And who knows if Marik has been sworn to secrecy or not..._

"What's this I hear about Malik and Anzu?" Bakura turned and a slow smirk seeped onto his lips. _Look who's here._

"Hello Julian."

-

"Not here?" Anzu repeated, looking weary.

"No, ma'am. Some woman, Mai I believe her name, was here and then after she left, he did." The maid said all in one breath.

"How long was she here?" Malik asked, knitting his brows together in confusion.

"Not long," the maid replied, "maybe only 5 minutes or less."

"Odd," Malik mumbled, "Mai wouldn't normally come to a man's house for such a short time." Anzu felt a shiver run up her spine as though cold dread had fallen onto her shoulders. She took a deep breath, trying to think of why Mai would be at Monsieur Julian's.

"Oh well, maybe I can catch him at a better time." Anzu murmured to herself, shrugging.

"Perhaps." Malik said, not entirely relaxed.

"I'll be going home now," Anzu said then, "tell Bakura that I need to speak with him."

"Of course."

-

"...I don't believe you." Julian said, looking pale with horror. _Anzu wouldn't throw herself at Malik like that...Not Anzu._

"You should, you know." Bakura said, looking at him, smirking. If he could get on Julian's good side, have Malik confess and him out of the way, he could get Anzu in no time. Hell, they could annul the marriage in no time too if he bedded her soon enough. Bakura's smirk widened at the thought. All he had to do then was find her brother and "convince" her that she needed to born him a child—and soon.

"Anzu wouldn't do that, Bakura, I—"

"Bakura!" A shout came from the hall. Marik groaned, noticing that voice from a mile away. Bakura, however, looking genuinely puzzled. The doors were thrown open by a short, spiky haired lord. Yami gave a puzzled look, then beamed at the men in the room.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?" Bakura yelped in terror. He life was going out of control! Why in God's name was Yami back from India? He didn't need to deal with him right now, _especially _right now.

"That isn't a nice way to greet an old friend, Bakura." Yami noted, smirking at him. "I heard you were getting married and just _had_ to see the wench that you're marrying."

"For the time being," Bakura said slowly, keeping his anger in tact, "it's on hold."

"Oh?" Yami plopped into a comfortable red chair. "Why's that?"

"Anzu was found kissing Malik." Marik said, shrugging, glaring at the shorter male.

"Anzu?" Yami suddenly looked alert. "I do beg pardon for calling her a wench, Bakura." He looked at his enemy carefully, "Are you seriously planning on marrying her? Anzu Mazaki oh Hathaway and Sofia, am I right?"

"That's right, Yami." Bakura hissed through clenched teeth, breathing hard.

"I doubt she'd kiss Malik purposely." Yami said, taking out flask of brandy and detaching the lid from it, took a deep gulp.

"She's a tricky bitch," Marik pointed out to Yami casually, "who knows?" Yami shot a dark look at Marik.

"She's not a bitch, Marik." Yami affirmed, "And if I ever hear you call her one, you're going to regret it."

"Oh will I, tiny?" Marik asked, raising his eyebrows. A death silence followed his remark. Everyone knew Yami was a bit short, but no one dared to mention it in front of the rabid lord of Semshire.

"Fuck you, Marik," Yami growled, his eyes narrowing into slits, his eyes blazing a violet red.

"Both of you shut the hell up." Bakura commanded, rubbing his temples. "I don't give a fuck if Yami's short or not."

"I'm not—"

"When Malik gets back," Bakura interrupted, "we'll ask him the questions." He looked around the room, daring them to disagree.

"Okay." The other men mumbled, noticing his wariness.

-

Malik was still pondering on the Mai Julian incident as he walked into Bakura's office. He looked up and stared back at the faces.

"What?" He asked, deciding not to close the door.

"Where have you been?" Bakura asked, eying him apprehensively. Malik blinked and shut the doors vigilantly.

"I just got back from looking for Julian." Malik nodded to the male he was speaking of.

"Where's the note?"

"I gave it to Anzu," Malik said, glancing at his brother, "she came by earlier when you were with Mai." Marik mouthed, 'Get the hell out of here!' to him and Malik swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yes," Bakura stood up from behind his desk, "so I found out."

"Why, what's going on?"

"Mai saw you and Anzu kissing." Bakura's eyes narrowed at him. Malik looked at him blankly, not understanding at first, then he gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that." Malik articulated with relief, "She wanted me to take her to Julian's, but I told her that she had to give me a kiss first."

"You see!" Yami spoke up loudly, "I told you Anzu wouldn't fall for a lug like him!"

"Lug?" Malik repeated, "Now wait just one minute—"

"Okay," Bakura shrugged that off, "Anzu isn't guilty, but _you_ are." Marik felt his stomach turn over as Malik's eyes enlarged.

"What!" Malik exclaimed in repulsion, "Now come on, Bakura! You would have proposed the same thing!"

"So?" Bakura walked slowly over to Malik. Marik braced himself, just in case he might have to save his brother's ass. "That's me, not you."

"You can't convict me for something like that when you would and _have_ done it!"

"Oh can't I?" Bakura smirked and snatched Malik's arm in an instant, "I'm an unfair person, you know that Malik." He brought out a knife and slit both of Malik's wrists.

"What the hell is your problem!" Marik snapped, jumping up and grabbing his brother just in time.

"Me?" Bakura sat behind his desk, conjecturing, "I believe it's your brother, Marik." Marik hesitated, then heaved Malik up and hurried to get him help. Bakura smiled softly, a glint in his eyes.

"You're insane." Julian whispered, inching towards the door.

"Hmm..." Bakura flung the dagger at the door and it missed Julian's ear by millimeters. "I suppose I am."

-

Anzu heard thumping at her door and she sighed, walking over to it.

"Oh my goodness!" She gasped at the two brothers. "What happened!"

"Explain later, physician now." Marik grunted, dragging his half-asleep brother into the home.

When the physician arrived, Marik had to slap Malik every once awhile to keep him awake. Dr. Ramani put some creamy medicine onto his wrists and wrapped them heavily.

"That should do for now." He told Anzu, "Change the bandages every once in awhile and remember to smear this on the cuts when you do." He put the jar of cream in her hands. "Good day, Lady Anzu."

"Thank you so much, Doctor." He just smiled and nodded, before leaving.

"Malik is awake and having tea." Marik glanced at Anzu, "I think it's best he stay away from Bakura."

"What happened?"

"Bakura slit his wrists." Marik peered in the room at Malik, who guzzled cup after cup of tea. "He's pretty pissed off right now."

"Oh dear." Anzu murmured.

"It's your fault, you know." Marik shot at her.

"Don't blame me for something that I don't even know about!" Anzu retorted.

"Oh?" Marik's eyes narrowed, "So you're saying you didn't agree to kiss Malik and he forced it on you and you couldn't have slapped him?" Anzu pulled back in shock.

"Oh _no_." Anzu whispered.

"Oh _yes_," Marik growled lowly, "seems Mai saw you two and told Bakura."

"Mai!" Anzu gasped, "Julian knows too then?"

"Yes and only a matter of time before everyone finds out what a whore you are." Marik sniffed, crossing his arms. Anzu shoved the cream and bandaged at him and left to clear things up.

-

_Damn her._ Bakura thought, staring at the knife on the door. He was alone in his office, staring at the door, his thoughts revolving throughout his mind. _How could I do that to Malik? It's all her fault, damn her._ He paused, glancing down at his shiny oak desk, _Why did I even get pissed? Shit._

Knock, knock.

Bakura's eyes flickered to the door, silent. He sighed, and then called out, "Come in." Anzu cautiously poked her head in. Bakura stiffened and sat up straight. "Anzu."

"Bakura...I...I need to speak with you. It's very urgent."

"Very well." He ushered for her to enter. She closed the doors behind her, nibbling on her lip. "Anzu, if you think this is going to piss me off, I'd advise you to leave." He saw the side of her head bump the knife in the door. "I'd rather not have what happened to Malik to you."

"I...Wanted to explain about that." She murmured, lowering her eyes demurely.

"Fine. Sit down, then." Bakura watched her, not at all amused, as he normally would be by her nervousness. Anzu lowered herself onto the couch and smoothed out her skirts, silent for awhile.

"He told me that I shouldn't go to Julian's alone, since he loved me and was older than I was." Anzu began carefully. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have asked him to take me, I should have waited for you." Bakura grunted his agreement. "And his price was for me to kiss him and I did." She looked ashamed then, "I am sorry, Bakura, it was never Malik's fault. I didn't have to follow through with any of it, but I did." She raised her eyes to his face cautiously.

"Why are you protecting him?" Bakura asked her in a low voice.

"What are you implying?" He didn't answer for a long time. She grimaced, uncomfortable by the silence.

"Do you love him?" Bakura spoke at last, gazing over at her. She felt frail under his gaze.

"What makes you think I do?"

"Anzu," Bakura sighed, burying his face in his hands, "marriage is not supposed to be so difficult. However, you have somehow made my experience of marriage all the worst than it should be!"

"I disagree." Anzu murmured, "It just appears to be."

"No," Bakura sat back, settling in his chair, "it is and it should _never_ have to be like this. Why do you want to make this a living hell, Anzu?"

"I'm not trying to!" Anzu choked out. "I don't want to marry someone I don't love, Bakura, that's why it's so hard!"

"So. You would prefer to marry Malik."

"That's not what I said at all!"

"But between him and I, you would, wouldn't you?"

"No, I wouldn't!" She burst out. "You say that I am making things harder, but you are! I'm marrying you because of my brother, Bakura! This is all so insane and-and-and I can't deal with you right now if you're going to make things all the more worse in my life." He snorted.

"You have a _perfect _life, Anzu. Your parent's adore you, you're rich and I, out of all the people, am marrying you, what more could you ask for?"

"Love!" She snapped at him. "I want someone to love, okay!" He stared across the room at her. Anzu seemed so much farther away then she truly was.

"You know I can't give that to you." He said lowly.

"Then I can't say that me being your wife is going to be as easy as you think it is." Anzu whispered, turning and leaving him.

-

DIS: I _finally _updated! Thank goodness! I'm so happy that this chapter came out better than the one I had made before this one. I had started this chapter, but it came out crappy, so I re-did and this is how it came out! Thanks everyone for your reviews and I'm looking forward to hearing from you again on this chapter! Ciao!


	10. Difficulties

Bakurasgirl: Of course it's intense! That's how it's been made out to be, ya know?

Animelover: Maybe they will fall in love, maybe they won't. I love keeping people in suspense. (winks)

Nightfall2525: Hell, I'm not sure if that's how it's going to turn out, thought I'm going for something along those lines. If you haven't noticed, most of my fics have the relationships rushed and I want to take this one a little slower.

LoneGothic: Yeah, Bakura really is a jerk. But hey, at least I'm keeping them all in character, except maybe Mai.

Pretty Stupid Girl: Glad you liked it, lol.

Princess of the Knight: Yes, poor Malik, the poor blondie.

Animeaddict99: I'm glad I updated too:)

-

Chapter Eleven, Difficulties 

"_Then I can't say that me being your wife is going to be as easy as you think it is." _Bakura frowned and stood up, plucking the knife out of the door as though it was effortless.

"Perhaps you should rethink your strategy." A soft voice came from the library's doors.

"You just might be right, Ryou." Bakura said, eyeing the knife. He turned to his brother, who looked sickly pale. "Get Yami here, I have an errand for him to run for me." Ryou nodded and obediently left to do as told.

-

"You called, Bakura?" Yami asked, lounging against the doorframe, drinking from a flask of brandy. Bakura scowled at the half-drunk lord.

"I need you to find Lord Duke and bring him back. There's going to be a change in plans." Bakura told him solemnly. Yami spat out his brandy, choking.

"You're calling it off? Everything!" Yami asked in horror.

"I have no choice." Bakura shrugged helplessly. "Anzu is not going to make an obedient wife and I can't deal with her."

"You could marry her, keep your inheritance, then annul the marriage."

"My father's will refrains me from doing that, or I would." Bakura glanced at Ryou, who had gotten out of his sickbed just to listen to their conversation.

"Perhaps you could marry her," Ryou began, stifling a racking cough, "but she doesn't have to play the part as your wife." Bakura snorted.

"The _ton_ would sniff out the scandal in an instant." Bakura pointed out bitterly. A knock sounded politely on the door, before a familiar face popped in. Guilt gave a hard, sharp tug at Bakura at Malik's weary, pale face.

"Can I come in?" He asked softly.

"Of course." Bakura motioned and he and Marik entered, both cautious as hell. "Don't worry, Anzu cleared things up." Both eased up, flopping onto one of the red leather couches.

"So what's up?" Marik asked, fumbling for a cigarette (A/N: Yes, there was cigarettes back then) in his jacket's inside pocket.

"He's calling off the engagement." Yami explained simply. Marik raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Is that so?" He mumbled, lighting his cigarette and blowing the smoke out. "Why the sudden decision?"

"I can't deal with the wench." Bakura grumbled bitterly, picking up a statue in a bored, irritated manner. "How can I run my casino, deal with her and watch out for scandal in my business all at the same time?" He slammed the statue down, a chunk breaking of it flying to the ground.

"Sorry to say, Bakura," Marik said, watching him steadily, "but that's not possible." Bakura looked up at him, dread falling on his shoulders. Marik was the one who knew the laws of the _ton_; his sister was the Prime Minister, for God's sake!

"How is that?"

"Well," Marik eyed his cigarette, deciding whether or not to tell him, "your marriage license has already gone in, been approved and stamped."

"So if I want it cancelled..." Bakura was slowly acknowledging what all of this meant.

"You would need it to go through and they rarely let people back out; they have your father's will too and know what it means."

"Dammit!" Bakura swore, grinding his teeth to dust. "This is a load of bull shit!" Marik shrugged, crushing the remains of his cigarette in an ashtray.

"It's also the dead truth. There's nothing we can do to stop it. The _ton_, Prime Minister and the monarchy control England; we have to follow their terms." Bakura drummed his fingers on the table, hating that Marik was right.

"We'll get cancellation in a different country or—" Bakura stopped speaking, seeing Marik shaking his head.

"It could work that way if you had sent your marriage license into, ah, France shall we say?"

"Damn." Bakura murmured, staring down at the nicely polished shoes of Yami's. He wanted to spit on them and scuff them.

"What do you want to do, Bakura?" Ryou asked in lenient tone.

"I don't know."

"Still want me to after Lord Duke?" Yami asked, amused by his archenemy's dilemma.

"Have you been listening at all or are you completely brain dead!" Bakura snapped at Yami, pissed. Yami smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Merely asking politely."

"Fuck politeness." Bakura snarled. He whipped around and stared out the window, moving the silky red curtains, his eyes narrowing. "Yami, you go to court, is there a ball coming up anytime soon?"

"Ball?" All the males repeated in surprise. They knew too well that Bakura did not take part in court affairs, even less, balls.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Bakura demanded sardonically. "Now is there?"

"Yes," Yami replied leisurely, "tonight, actually."

"Really?" Yami raised his eyes to the other male, noting the light leer crossing his features. "Then I suppose, gentlemen, the _ton_ is going to receive a shock tonight."

"Gentlemen?" Ryou croaked, his pallid features twisting in confusion.

"Not you, Ryou," said his older brother briskly, "you're too sick to come with."

"We're going to a _ball_!" Marik inquired disbelievingly.

"That's right." Bakura sneered at him, "For the first time in our elder years." They glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Hell, I might be able to get laid tonight." Marik put in casually. They roared with laughter, except Ryou, who frowned at the crudeness.

-

"Anzu dearest!" Sofia chirped to her daughter. "Hurry! We don't want to miss the tiniest piece of gossip at the ball tonight!"

" 'We'?" Anzu repeated uncertainly.

"Come on," Hathaway grunted, "don't disobey your mother. We don't have the time to." Anzu sighed and followed, not really wanting to go to the ball.

-

"I forgot how much I hate balls." Yami commented lightly with a bright face.

"Are you sure you hate them?" Marik asked, glaring at the lord. A dark look crossed the shorter males features, a low growl erupting in his throat.

"Don't contradict me, pauper." Yami hissed at him, a nasty grin crawling on his lips. Marik clenched his fists at being called a pauper, especially when he was a wealthy man.

"Brothers!" A voice gasped from the crowds.

"Oh dear God." The two blondes groaned, before their sister, Isis, in all her beauty hugged them.

"It's been so long!" Isis blubbered, then frowned, spotting Bakura near them. "This is a first time seeing you at a ball, Bakura."

"Trust me, I never intended on seeing you here." Bakura informed her. Isis' bosom trembled with fury, but she did not reply. After a while, a slow smile curled her lips upward.

"Are you here on account of your fiancé?" Isis queried innocently. Bakura shot a scathing look at her, warning her to shut up, but she didn't take it seriously. "Or are you meeting her here?"

"If I were, she would be expecting me, Isis, now wouldn't she?" Bakura shot at her. "Come on, I don't have time for this bitch."

"Careful of where you tread, Bakura," Yami lowly told him, "she _is_ the Prime Minister and can make your life a living hell, you know. She did it to her husband before they married." Bakura merely snorted and snaked through the crowds, peering around to find Anzu. It was when everyone began dancing did he find her sneaking out onto the balcony.

-

_God it's dreadfully stuffy in there..._ Anzu thought, fanning her flushed face. She felt a touch on her elbow and her eyes widened.

"What in the 7 (A/N: or is it 9?) regions of hell are you doing here!" Anzu shrilled in shock. Bakura raised an eyebrow at her. Malik came out, hacking.

"Goddamn, it's hot as hell in there!" He commented to his brother and Yami, who came out, loosening their collars.

"Looking for _you_." Bakura replied, barely glancing at the other 3 males. "If we get married immediately, then the _ton_ will suspect scandal is attached to our marriage."

"What do you care?" Anzu demanded of him.

"I'm not completely heartless." Anzu snorted in disbelief. "Just listen. Marik and those two have planned ahead and all we need is your compliance to the strategy." The female pursed her lips, glancing from each male, her eyes landing on Yami, who gave a fleeting smile towards her.

"Well..." She sighed. "Tell me the plan and I'll see."

"Alright." Bakura motioned to Marik.

"Since Bakura's just shown up at court, people will start talking," Marik began judiciously, "they'll think that it might because of his fiancé, whom, as they know, is you. All we have to do is have you two gradually start to go to lunch, dinner and other court affairs together. Then, after the public, and the _ton_ are convinced you two are in love with each other—"

"But we're _not_!" Anzu protested despondently. Bakura glowered over at her.

"It doesn't matter whether we do or not, Mazaki." He retorted impatiently.

"Maybe not to you, it doesn't!" Anzu whirled on him. "Marriage is supposed to be based on love, not on deals or anything!"

"It happens," Yami interrupted them sensibly, "people get married because of wills, family or because they hate being a shrew or are afraid of being a virgin their whole life." He ended it with a compassionate smile. Her retort died on her lips and she lowered her eyes to the ground, sighing.

"Okay, go on, Marik." Anzu murmured to the eldest blonde of the brothers. He nodded grimly.

"When they're convinced, you two can get married. Gossip gets around easy and Yami can keep track for us." Yami glared at him, not liking having to do that job. "Plus, when we're in court and such, we can overhear things too. People like to tell other rumors. And congratulations too." He winked at Anzu and she blushed lightly. Marik smirked and cleared his throat at Bakura's glare, "It might take up to a month or two, but I think we can stay within Bakura's will's boundaries."

"Wait a minute...What did you just say?" Marik froze, realizing his mistake.

"Nothing," Bakura told her instantaneously, "it doesn't matter right now. I'll tell you at a more convenient time. So are you willing to give it an endeavor?"

"What if it doesn't work?" Anzu asked desperately.

"If it doesn't," Malik spoke up, "we're screwed."

"Couldn't we try a different plan?"

"We won't have enough time." Yami told her softly.

"Sure we will." She replied, "We don't have to get married _immediately_."

"The sooner, the better." Bakura grunted. "We'll keep in touch with you, Anzu." He nodded to the males and they followed him back into the ballroom.

"Keep in touch?" She repeated to herself, blinking, clutching her cotton fan. She sighed and turned her back to the doors, gazing up at the moon. "I suppose we shall, Bakura." She smiled lightly and snapped her fan open and moved the cool air over her face with the expensive fan.

-

DIS: Hm, so how do you like it? Is it okay? Hope to hear you peeps soon! Ciao and love ya all!


	11. Late at Night

Chapter Twelve, Late at Night 

A cloaked figure knocked on the door of Monsieur Julian's home. In a moment, a servant answered.

"I am here to see your Master." The stranger whispered to the young girl. She stared at them with glazed eyes.

"Please come in." She said in a monotone voice. She stepped back as the stranger glided in the household. She swung the door closed and escorted the stranger to Monsieur Julian, who was speaking with some men in a room.

"I apologize for being late, Master." The cloaked man murmured as the servant curtsied and left hurriedly. Julian glanced at him, his eyes not the normal bright cobalt.

"I forgive you. Sit down so we can proceed."

"Yes, Master." The stranger sat down along with the other men, ignoring their curious stares.

"As you know, Bakura is marrying my friend, Anzu." Julian began, gazing at the bit of brandy in his cup. "I won't allow it."

"It most obviously is a scam." One of the men spoke softly.

"Indeed it is," Julian told him, nodding, "that is why I need your help. No matter how convinced the _ton_ is, we must make sure that everyone knows that this is a conspiracy. By all means, we _must_ convince the Prime Minister, Isis Ishtar of this."

"But Malik and Marik Ishtar are steadfast men of Bakura's." The stranger murmured. "They have contact with their sister, easy."

"It does not matter, the siblings are not close." Julian said, dismissing the stranger's words.

"I beg to differ," the stranger countered, "Malik and Marik may not be close to their sister, but she loves them dearly. She would believe anything coming out of their mouths." An agreed murmur went around the room and Julian glanced at them, a corner of his lip lifted in a half snarl.

"Fine, Hathaway." Julian snapped to him. "What do _you_ suggest we do then?" The elder man lifted his head, showing the mauve eyes glistening.

"My daughter won't fall for Bakura so easily. She's a stubborn one; we can manipulate her. She won't listen to me, but she _will_ listen to you, Monsieur Julian." Hathaway explained. The other men were gaping at the man. They had not expected the rich, highly known lord to be involved in such a scheme against Bakura and Anzu's marriage.

"Perhaps," Julian leaned back, smirking, "but I have a much more surer plan. I'm not bothered about Anzu. She'll be easy to manipulate. I want to keep my eye on Bakura and break him while I still can." The men chuckled in amusement. Hathaway leered at Julian in endorsement, lighting his cigar, thinking over the plan. _Ah yes, this will work quite well._

Anzu poked at her food, glancing at her mother, who wiped her lips dexterously.

"Mother?"

"Yes, luv?"

"Shouldn't papa be here by now?" Anzu cast a worried look at the fog and rain outside, her azure eyes showing fear.

"Darling, your father can take care of himself, don't worry too much of it." Sofia commented lightly, taking a drink of the sweetened wine. Anzu sighed and glanced down at the deliciously cooked duck on her plate and thought of who had killed it.

"Are you sure?" Anzu asked uncertainly.

"Yes, of course I am." A loud banging sounded at the door and Anzu heard one of their servants answer it.

"Madam?" The maid looked nervous. "Um, Lord Bakura is here to see you." Anzu felt her stomach churn in horror at Sofia's curious look.

"At this time of night?" Sofia inquired, her emerald eyes showing surprise.

"Yes, miss." The maid replied, shifting nervously. Anzu stood up, hurrying to the entrance.

"Oh, my!" Anzu gasped at Bakura's drenched form. "You look like a drowned puppy."

"Oh shut up." Bakura growled at her. "I didn't come here to get insulted."

"What is it then?" Anzu motioned the maid to come closer. "Get him a towel will you?"

"Yes, miss." The maid curtsied and hurried to do as told.

"Is there someplace we can speak privately?" Bakura asked, looking paranoid.

"Of course." Anzu took the towel from the maid and waved her away, handing it to Bakura, who shook his hair. "Bakura!" She screeched, feeling droplets of water fall on her.

"What?"

"Why do you think I got that towel for you!" She demanded. He shrugged and went in their study, drying his hair off.

"Because you're stupid? How the hell am I supposed to know?" She shot a dark look at him, before sitting down in a chair, smoothing her skirts out. "Anyway, I have this for you." He dug in his pockets and brought out a dry envelope with a stamp sealing the contents in it.

"How shocking that it stayed dry."

"Yes, isn't it?" Bakura grumbled, flicking it at her. She caught it and opened it eagerly.

"Why is the Prime Minister writing to me?" Anzu inquired, staring down at the parchment.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." Bakura grunted to her.

"You couldn't wait to give this to me until morning?" Anzu asked, watching him dry off.

"That's not the only reason I'm here." Bakura shot at her, glaring. "Your brother's at my estate."

"I beg your pardon!" She shot up, looking ready to tear him apart.

"The bloke was attacked." He told her simply. "He was coming back here for some reason, I don't know why. One of my men found him and brought him to me. He's lucky I'm so generous to have my physician to take care of him."

"You seem more parsimonious in my opinion. You did blackmail him, after all." Anzu pointed out, tucking the parchment in her pocket. Bakura shrugged and eyed her thin gown.

"I take it you feel more comfortable in your household and prefer to wear less?" Anzu flushed and crossed her arms, attempting to cover herself.

"Will you stop staring at me and get to the point!" Anzu snapped, her face going redder by the minute.

"I want you to get your demeaning brother out of my house, that's my point." Bakura said, pulling his coat back on.

"I'm not doing any such thing this late at night! And especially not in this weather."

"I come to tell you about your degrading brother's well-being and you won't do as much as get him off my hands?" Bakura's eyes narrowed in a menacing manner. Anzu felt her skin turn to gooseflesh, seeing his point. He had saved her brother, despite the obvious abhorrence he felt towards him.

"Very well, let me get my shoes and coat on." Bakura ran his eyes up her figure once again.

"Aren't you forgetting something else?"

"No, why?" Bakura shrugged, turning his back on her towards the fireplace, simpering to himself.

Hathaway stared at the weather and sighed. "Hm?"

"We'll want to hurry before this gets any worse." Bakura told the brunette, who wiped a droplet of water off her nose.

"Anzu, where are you going so late?" Hathaway demanded, jumping out of his carriage.

"Oh," Anzu hesitated, "nowhere, really. I just need to check something with Bakura, that's all." Hathaway gawped at her most obvious lie.

"This late!" Hathaway repeated.

"Well..." Anzu vacillated, looking at Bakura hopefully. "Yes."

"It's a very urgent matter we have to attend to." Bakura explained to Hathaway, his gaze not wavering. Despite his drowned appearance, Bakura could keep his pride well intact.

"But...Why this late? Can't it wait until the morning?" Hathaway didn't like the idea of his little girl running away in the night with this rogue. It seemed all too idiosyncratic and peculiar.

"No, it can't wait. Now if you'll excuse us, we have an affair to take care of before this weather gets out of hand." Bakura lifted Anzu up onto the horse. Hathaway noted what she was wearing a cast a suspicious look at Bakura.

_Horny bastard..._Hathaway thought bitterly as they rode off.

"Master, are you okay?" The butler asked uncertainly.

"Of course I'm not!" Hathaway snarled in his ire. "Does it look like I am!"

"No, Master." The butler murmured, ushering him into the household.

_Damn that Bakura! How the HELL is the Master planning on breaking him?_ (MasterMonsieur Julian)

A servant held an umbrella above Bakura and Anzu's head, not that it helped them much.

"I'm soaked." Anzu mumbled to Bakura, shivering.

"Yeah, so what's new? I've been soaked for more than an hour." He griped, grabbing the umbrella from the servant and tossing it in the mud puddle.

"Master!" The man exclaimed tearfully.

"We're already drenched, a little more rain isn't going to kill us." Bakura informed him, shrugging. Thunder boomed and Anzu jumped, clutching onto Bakura's arm. He barely noticed as he kicked open the gates to his estate.

"Bakura, I don't feel too good..." Anzu mumbled, shivering. Bakura groaned, wishing he had taken his carriage to her home. He picked her up and hurried into the house, shaking off the water.

"Go get her something dry on." He told a maid.

"Yes, Master." She led Anzu upstairs while Malik and Marik strolled over to him, smirking.

"She looks pretty sexy, you lucky bastard." Marik commented, leering. If Malik had said that, Bakura would pounce on the opportunity to beat the younger male up.

"Whatever, I'm going to change."

The maid led Anzu, who was in a warm, dry negligee with a blanket around her, to where Duke was being held.

"Duke!" Anzu gasped in horror, letting the blanket fall. Duke was cut, bruised and deformed for put it lightly. "What happened to you!"

"Don't worry," Duke croaked, sitting up, "I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Well, yes, but, I mean..." She smoothed her brother's hair back. "Who did this to you?"

"It wasn't Bakura or any of his guys if that's what your thinking."

"Do you know who it is even?"

"No." Duke sighed. "I had to turn back because these men were chasing after me. Then, my horse got too weak and stopped. I was beat to a bloody pulp, Anzu, and they hid me! If it weren't for one of Bakura's men, I wouldn't be alive." Anzu gazed at him for a long time, silent.

"I suppose I owe it to him." She murmured.

"So do I." Duke sighed, smiling sadly. "I know how much he hates me."

"Well I'm glad you do." Bakura commented from the doorway. Anzu turned to him and remembered what she was in and inched her fingers to the blanket, snatching it and covering herself. "The rain apparently isn't going to let up tonight, so I had a maid prepare a room for you."

"I'm not staying here with a household of men!" Anzu exploded.

"You're the most ungrateful wench I have ever met." Bakura rumbled lowly. "When you're ready, tell her," he nodded to the maid standing obediently near the window, "and she'll take you up. Don't try stealing one of my horses to go home, you'll end up killing yourself." He turned without a goodbye and left them alone, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Talk about rude." Anzu remarked, lowering her eyebrows in disapproval.

"The Master shows emotions in such harsh ways, yes?" The maid inquired. Anzu glanced at her.

"I suppose so." Anzu kissed Duke's forehead. "I'm tired, but I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"All right." Duke said, nodding. The maid opened the door and waited for Anzu patiently. Anzu hesitated at the doorway, before exiting the room.

"Follow me, please." The maid requested, going up the staircase to the room Anzu was given.

A clock down the hallway chimed midnight. Anzu wondered if everyone would be asleep by now. She slid out of the warm bed and opened the door, peeking out in the hall, looking both ways. She tiptoed down the corridor, peering in rooms every once in awhile.

"I don't see why you're keeping her brother here." A dramatic-sounding voice rose from a room. Anzu froze and peeked through crack in the door. She nearly gagged at the sight of Mai and Bakura in bed with each other. _Disgusting!_

"You have a cold heart, Mai." Bakura commented, swirling the wine in his glass cup.

"If you're trying to get on the good side of her heart, I do believe you already have." Mai nuzzled against him and he half scowled at her.

"You think rather lowly of her, don't you?"

"Oh Bakura," Mai sighed, "you're so obtuse sometimes." Bakura shot a sharp look at her. "No offense, of course!" She added quickly. "It's just...Can't you see how she would prefer anyone else over you?" Anzu wanted to storm into the room and give Mai a good thrashing.

"Perhaps, but she has no choice. Now that her brother is in my grip, I could slit his throat at any hesitation to marrying me." Anzu stumbled back in shock. A crash came from behind her and she winced, realizing she had knocked over the vase.

"What was that?" Mai's voice spoke up worriedly. Anzu felt someone grab her wrist and pull her into a room. Anzu turned quickly and Ryou put a finger to his lips as Bakura's door opened.

"Hmm." Bakura picked up the vase pieces and scrutinized the corridor. "Ryou!" He knocked on the door and Ryou shoved Anzu into his closet, closing it silently. He flicked the lights on and opened the door.

"What is it?" Ryou imitated concern and fatigue.

"Did you see or hear anyone out here?" Bakura asked. Mai came up beside him in a thin, skimpy negligee.

"No, all I heard was that vase, why?" Bakura eyed the corridor suspiciously once again, before moving his eyes back to his brother.

"No reason, go back to bed." Ryou shrugged and shut the door. He heard his brother say to Mai, "I think it's time for you to go."

"Anzu?" Ryou whispered, opening the closet. "It was you out there, right?"

"Yes." Anzu gave a sigh. "Thank you for covering for me, Ryou."

"It's fine."

Bakura pulled his ear from his brother's door and frowned. _I don't like where this is going..._

"When should I come back?" Mai asked, fully dressed.

"I'll call for you." Bakura responded, uninterested.

"Okay." Mai sauntered down the corridor, the heels of her shoes clicking on the marble. Bakura shut his door, locking it, deciding to speak with Ryou in the morning.

Anzu opened an eye and yawned. She sat up and glanced at the window. The sun was shining gaily, it's rays gleaming off the water droplets hanging from the objects outside.

Knock, knock.

"Yes?" Anzu called.

"Can I come in?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Uh huh." Ryou poked his head in, before coming in fully. He shut the door behind him, locking it. "Is something wrong?"

"Bakura isn't up yet, but I think he heard us last night."

"You mean...He might know I was spying on him?"

"Yes, so I think you and Duke should leave."

"I-I can't bring Duke with me, Ryou."

"Why not?"

"Papa hates Duke know. He'd show less mercy than Bakura would." Ryou raised his eyebrows in doubt then.

"I doubt that."

"He would!" Anzu bit her lip nervously. "Could you keep an eye on Duke for me, make sure he's safe?"

"Sure, Anzu. But I think you should go home now before Bakura wakes up. Come on, I'll have Marik ride you home."

"Okay." She nodded and grabbed her half dry clothes, following Ryou out.

Bakura woke up from the sunlight blinding him and he glared at it. He tossed his blankets off him and exited his room, storming downstairs.

"Morning." Marik greeted, wiping his feet.

"Where'd you come from?" Marik raised an eyebrow at his question.

"I just took Anzu home."

"You did...What?" Bakura whispered sinisterly.

"Ryou told me that you wanted her taken home."

"HE WHAT!" Bakura roared in fury. Marik flinched at his voice.

"I take it he lied."

"YES HE DAMN WELL DID LIE!"

"Hello, old chaps." Ryou greeted cheerfully. Bakura shot the dirtiest looks at his brother.

"Why did you have Anzu sent home?" Bakura asked, his voice calm, but his body betrayed his calm demeanor.

"She wanted to go home." Ryou answered casually.

"You knew that she was spying and you covered for her...Now you're saving her ass!"

"She actually has a nice ass." Marik remarked carelessly. The brother's stared at him, before Bakura shook his head and turned to Ryou.

"You can't keep saving her at each possible time, Ryou!"

"You shouldn't be sleeping with a whore when you're about to be married." Ryou countered.

"IT'S DIPLOMATIC!" Bakura boomed at him.

"Still, you shouldn't be sleeping with Mai when she's in the same household as you, Bakura. Do you know how offending that is to her?"

"I don't care, Ryou! I'm not going to drop my old habits and addictions just because I'm marrying her!"

"Then how do you intend on ever convincing everyone that you two are faithful to each other?" Ryou demanded. Bakura glared at him hatefully.

"I don't need any guidance from a weakling like you!" Bakura spat at him, storming up to his room. The slam of his door echoed throughout the whole mansion.

"You really shouldn't have pissed him off like that." Marik muttered to Ryou.

"He needs to know the truth." Ryou informed him calmly.

Julian sat in bed, smirking. Mai was laying beside him, sound asleep.

"So Bakura intends harm on Duke if Anzu hesitates? What a perfect way to turn her on him in an even better way. My Master will be pleased."

DIS: Let me clear this up to you. Julian is Hathaway's Master and Julian has a Master that he reports to as well. Is Julian a good or bad guy? You'll have to decide! Will Julian ruin all of Bakura's plans or not? Review and find out in the next chapter! Ciao peeps.


	12. Rage, Truth, Lies

DIS: I thought I owed you dear reviewers of mine more than one chapter for this story. I thank you all for reviewing this fic, I am certainly surprised that you people like it so much! Anyway, here's chapter thirteen. Kudos to a book I was reading. Enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen, Rage, Truth, Lies 

Sofia saw Bakura stomping up to her estate, causing her to beam. She had never seen a male so intent on her daughter like this rake.

"Hello Bakura!" Sofia chirped. Bakura tightened his lips and let out his breath slowly. "Are you here to see Anzu?"

"Yes, where is she?"

"Out back in the gardens. You're in luck, she's in a good mood." A slow Cheshire smile slid on his features.

"Oh, is she?"

"Yes."

"Is Hathaway here?" Bakura glanced at the stables.

"No, my husband said he had some business affairs to take care of." She gave a puzzled look at that, and then beamed at the young male. "Anyway, I have some things to take care of as well." Sofia hurried in the house, puzzling over her husband's sudden disappearance so early in the morning. Bakura watched her, smirking to himself. _I'll wipe whatever good mood Anzu has out of her pretty little body. She'll regret spying on me, that wanton. _He strode to the back and saw Anzu at the fountain distinctively.

"Oh," she looked up, her eyes shooting to her mansion, and then glancing back at him, "hello."

"You left so abruptly this morning, what was the rush?" Bakura asked innocently.

"I didn't think it would be proper for me to stay longer than intended." Anzu replied efficiently.

"Is that so?" He played innocent outwardly; inwardly, he was close to losing control.

"Yes."

"What a load of bullshit." She frowned at his swearing, but stayed silent. "I heard you in Ryou's room last night and you were spying on me." Anzu felt a bead of sweat build on her forehead in apprehension.

"I hadn't meant to spy on you. I couldn't sleep so I left on a stroll and I heard voices, so..." She shrugged noncommittally. His smile vanished, a sinister look ensuing upon his face.

"That would normally be a fine excuse, but I know you better."

"It's the truth!" Anzu snapped at him. "I didn't even know that was your room until I got to it! And what was Mai doing in your bed, anyway!" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on Anzu!" Bakura snapped at her. "You ride behind me on a horse, straddling my hips in a nightgown practically and then you're sleeping in my home, did you really expect me to remain stable?" Anzu flushed in embarrassment. "Mai lives with me half the time for my own pleasure, I'm not going to toss her away just because I'm going to marry you."

"That's what's wrong with you!" Anzu pointed out irately. "You think that this marriage is just going to be a casual one, but it isn't! I'm not going to be the wife that you can put down."

"Does it _look_ like I'm putting you down!" Bakura demanded.

"Yes, actually, it _does_!" Anzu spat at him just as crossly.

"Woman, if you're not going to speak intelligently towards me, I suggest you shut the hell up." Anzu glowered at him.

"Get out." She whispered.

"No," Bakura growled, "I have yet to question you."

"Get out before I have the Runners throw you out." Bakura stiffened and stared at her trembling shoulders.

"Fine, but this isn't over."

"This _is_ over! Go find yourself a different woman to fantasize about! Oh, I forgot, you already have one to _fuck_!" Anzu hadn't expected herself to swear so crudely, but Bakura barely noticed.

"FINE!" He bellowed, before storming away from her, swearing furiously. Anzu watched him, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. She felt every nerve in her body trembled with anger and humiliation.

Marik heard the slam and something crash to the ground, followed by curses loud enough to wake the dead.

"What happened now?"

"Kill that shameful idiot." Bakura clipped to Marik sharply. Marik pursed his lips, seeing the blazing anger in his sapphire-gray eyes.

"But...Anzu—" Malik, who had appeared at his brother's side had barely gotten the two words out when Bakura let out a angry growl.

"I don't give a shit about that unappreciative bitch!" Bakura snarled at them. He stomped up the stairs in his fury. Marik listened intently, until hearing a slam from his bedroom door. The two blondes looked at each other, both thinking the same thing: 'Holy shit, what did she do?'

"Should we do it?" Malik asked uncertainly.

"He said so..." Marik paused. "But maybe it'll pass by do you think?"

"We'll wait and see if does. If not," Malik shrugged, trailing his finger across his neck.

Night came and Malik had the unsettling feeling that Bakura wasn't coming down to eat.

"Well," Ryou said, coming in, smiling, "I got Duke off our hands."

"You did _what_?" The brother's demanded. Ryou blinked.

"That was what Bakura wanted, after all."

"We're supposed to have him _dead_!" Marik griped, clutching his hair.

"Then say you killed him." Ryou suggested.

"And if he shows up?"

"Wait," Ryou held his hands up, "why are you supposed to kill him?"

"Bakura and Anzu got in another fight."

"What happened?"

"We don't know," Malik said, staring at the empty table, "but I'm starving and Bakura didn't order the cook to make anything. Ever since he got home, he's been upstairs."

"Last I recall, he had a maid take Mai up there earlier." Malik said thoughtfully.

"That's what _got_ him in this position." Ryou informed them, sighing.

"_You_ know about this, Ryou?"

"Well, yes." The younger male shifted nervously in his seat. "Anzu was going out for a stroll because she couldn't sleep and heard Mai and Bakura talking and eavesdropped. I covered for her and sent her home this morning, as you know."

"Damn," Malik muttered, "so that's what's he got so worked up about."

"I think that there's going to be some trouble from here out, unfortunately, gentleman."

"I hate when we have to call that asshole up." Marik grumbled.

"It's better to. One of us have to go up to," Ryou shuddered, "Bakura and—"

"Hello fellows." They turned to the shorter male who had entered. Yami beamed at them. "Having a fun time?"

"Actually, no. We not only have lost our prey, but Bakura and Anzu are in another fight." Marik grunted to him, grudgingly filling him in.

"Really? I think I might have some news to cheer the old chap up." Yami grinned at them.

"Is that so?" Malik cocked an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"Show me to the bloke's chambers and I'll tell you all at once." They exchanged glances, then shrugged, deciding Bakura could take his anger out on Yami.

Bakura's eyes snapped open at the light knock on the door.

"What the _hell_ do you want!" He snapped loudly, waking Mai up. She opened an eye lazily, then closed it.

"It's me," Yami poked his head in, grinning, "hope I'm not disturbing anything."

"No, of _course_ not." Bakura ground out.

"Oh good." Yami said, ignoring the sarcasm and entering with the other three males in his wake. "I have some news that might make you a little more jovial!"

"I don't want to hear it right now." Bakura stated in an ominous tone. Ryou flinched, but Yami quite simply shrugged and leaned against the counter, picking up a wooden box casually.

"Perhaps, but I have other matters to grace with my presence." Bakura snorted, causing Yami to gaze over at him, his smile not present. "Now get that parasite out of your bed and let us have some privacy." Mai shot up at the insult.

"How _dare_ you call me a parasite!" Mai barked at him in offense. Bakura glared at Yami briefly, mainly because he had caused Mai to start uproar.

"Whatever, just get out as the man said. You can choke him later when I don't have to listen to it." He threw her clothes at her and she caught them, dressing unashamedly in front of all the males. She sniffed, stalking out of the room. Yami slammed the door behind her and locked it. Bakura sat up, looking impassively over at them, lighting a cigarette and sighing out the smoke.

"Well, what is it?" Bakura demanded, looking aggravated.

"Anzu's childhood friend isn't what he seems to be," Yami began, pouring himself some brandy, "it seems he's been keeping a good eye on you for longer than you've know Anzu."

"Are you saying he's been watching me?" Bakura asked, his eyebrows lowering in perilously way.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Yami sighed, taking a drink of the brandy. "There's more too. Julian is Hathaway's 'master' as he calls him. It's absurd, actually."

"Hathaway...Anzu's father." Bakura looked at the remains of his cigarette, before crushing it down in an ashtray. "Let me think on this...So, Hathaway is reporting to Julian, who has been stalking me for as long as he's known me?—Or heard of me at least?"

"Not precisely." Yami emptied his cup, before continuing. "Julian is reporting to someone else too. Apparently, Julian's 'master' is the one that's after you. Can you think of any enemies that might be after you?"

"A helluva lot." Bakura admitted.

"Okay, that was the wrong question to ask you." Yami mumbled to himself, rubbing his chin. He glanced at the empty cup, as though thinking it might give him an answer. "Wait." Yami raised his eyes to Bakura's. "What if this person knows Anzu? All the people at these secret meetings obviously have something against your marriage to Anzu, so Julian's 'master' must know her."

"I'm not marrying her, anyway." The rogue pointed out to him.

"Come on, now, Bakura, you know you don't mean that." Yami said soothingly, resting his hip against the counter. "As much as I fancy her, I'm attempting to surrender her to you."

"Listen," Bakura hissed, "that _bitch_ swore at me and accused me of infidelity."

"Well she isn't wrong." Ryou muttered.

"We're not married!" Bakura roared at his brother. "I'm not being unfaithful to her if I don't love her or have not even bedded her yet! Why is it proving to be so difficult to get that through your abnormally thick skull!"

"Alright, that's enough." Yami told him peacefully. "Bakura, Anzu is a sensitive woman, you can't expect her to let you sleep with a professional town whore and be married to her. It _is_ technically infidelity. Plus, if you want a legal heir to your fortunes, you're not going to get Anzu in your bed if Mai's dirtied it up." Yami's lips thinned suddenly. "Speaking of the witch, she's been passing information to Julian."

"..._What?_" Bakura stared at him, shocked.

"Mai's been sleeping with you to collect information and take it to Julian. She's been sleeping with him too." Slowly, Bakura's eyes slid to his concealed body, shuddering in disgust. "I think it's time that you apologize to Anzu and start that plan we discussed with her." Bakura simply nodded in agreement.

Hathaway glanced across the empty spot where his daughter normally sat at the dinner table. A soft knock came on the door and a servant answered it.

"Oh! Lord Bakura, what a pleasant surprise! Are you here to see the miss again?" The maid asked curiously.

"Yes."

"She's upstairs, would you like to go up and see her?"

"Yes." The mere thought of being alone in Anzu's bedroom with her made Bakura grin mentally, thinking of all the dirty things he could expose to the innocent virgin. He shook the thoughts out of his head and followed the maid upstairs to her room. "Miss?"

"What is it?" Anzu's muffled response came.

"You have a visitor."

"Fine." The maid ushered to the door, turning and leaving. Bakura watched her, before opened the door. He squinted in the dark, before shrugging and entering, closing the door. Curtains surrounded the four-poster bed, a subtle glow appearing in it. Bakura flipped the lights on and Anzu tossed the curtains away, barely dressed. She stared at him, stunned.

"What do you want? Come to harass me some more?"

"As delightful as that sounds," Bakura said sarcastically, "no. I came to apologize."

"Apologize?" She repeated blankly.

"Yes, you might like to try it sometime." He sneered sourly. She frowned and eyed him, forgetting her flushed appearance from sleep.

"I don't understand, why are you apologizing?"

"I just found out some intriguing things that might shock you."

DIS: Ah, the suspense! The romance! The mystery! The seduction! The...scandalous lies? Oh yes, the plot is thickening and I am getting more eager to go ahead with this fic. Please review to see what happens in chapter fourteen!

_Preview of Chapter Fourteen, Denial, Betrayal: Anzu has found out the truth about her friend. Of course he denies it, along with her father. When Sofia finds out and is mixed up with it, Hathaway drawing her to his side, what will happen when the only people Anzu can trust are Bakura and his friends and family? _


	13. Denial, Betrayal

Chapter Fourteen, Denial, Betrayal 

Anzu stared at his smug expression. How could he be smiling after telling her that?

"My father wouldn't be involved in something like that, neither would Julian!" Anzu protested.

"Oh, so Yami's lying is he?" Bakura arched his eyebrows. If she said yes, one of her friend's was lying. If she said no, her father and best friend were turned against her.

"Well, Anzu?" Bakura watched her with anticipation sinking into him.

"Why would they be doing this to me?" She whispered, her creamy hands clutching her bed's mattress.

"They're not doing anything to you," he took out a cigarette, eyeing it cynically, "it's me they're after." Anzu raised her head, her eyes wide with surprise. The sapphire swirls in her eyes urged him to go on. "I don't know exactly why, but it's not at all you they're trying to destroy."

"In a way it is!" Anzu exploded. "My father and best friend have been showing me a lie!" Anzu took in deep breaths, calming herself. Bakura was about to light his cancer-giver, but the female beside him glared. He sighed, stuffing it in his coat pocket.

"Well," Bakura inaugurated tentatively, "at least your mother isn't involved." Anzu didn't riposte.

"So..." Anzu sighed. "When's the next ball? We'll want the _ton_ to start gossiping, won't we?"

Bakura, thankful for the change of subject, nodded in a silent response. "Two nights from now."

"No cheaters today?" Marik asked his younger brother, sulking. "Pity, I wanted to kick someone's ass today. Or at least watch Bakura make them shake in their boots." Both brothers snickered, grinning at each other, becoming more watchful and more hopeful.

"Hello, lads." The blondes turned briefly to Yami, who had a Cheshire grin on his lips, one to copy Bakura's.

"Here to see Bakura?"

"Actually," Yami smiled broader, "I was playing over there and I got stiffed by a cheater. He was using some special dice a bloke said he snuck out from Bakura's office." Both froze.

"Then why the hell are you smiling?"

"I know that I'm going to get my money back." He hinted, a sinister twinkle in his eyes betraying his grin. The two relatives glanced at each other, and then smirked.

"I love my job." They both said at once, following Yami to the table where the cheater was.

A loud knock echoed in Bakura's brain and he glanced up, the doors bursting open with great force.

"Ya shouldn't struggle, you know," Marik told the elderly man, "it makes our job so much more thrilling." The two blondes threw him in the chair in front of Bakura's desk and the lord raised an eyebrow. "Cough 'em up." The male grumbled, before reluctantly throwing the dice that had once belonged to Duke Mazaki on the table.

"Where did you get those?" Bakura asked, picking them up, observing them in the palm of his hand.

"If you must know," the man scoffed, his mustache bristling, "I bought them from a man that said you gave them to him." Bakura snorted immediately when he was finished.

"You elderly men are supposed to be able to—" Bakura heard a tiny footstep and his eyes flickered to the doorway. "Anzu?" Anzu wiped her tearstained face fussily, silent. Everyone turned to stare at the female that had arrived.

"Bakura, this is all your fault." She sputtered out.

"What."

"If I didn't have to marry you, then I wouldn't have my family going against me!" Bakura stared at her blankly.

"Didn't I tell you Sofia still—"

"My father's convinced her that he's doing the _right_ thing. She was trying to lock me in my room! She even boarded up my window. I was lucky I had an extra key." Bakura looked uncomfortable. The man in the chair grinned and threw a dirty, sidelong glance at Bakura, triumphantly.

"One of you take care of this fool." Bakura grunted to the three males, taking Anzu gently by the elbow and guiding Anzu into the library. Once the door was closed, the three turned to him with grins. Yami with his Cheshire grin; Marik and Malik with grins of menace.

"Hel-lo." Yami said, grinning, his eyes twinkling balefully. "I do believe you owe me some money, chap."

"M-money? O-Oh, yes, yes, of course!" he hastily handed Yami his money and gulped as he flipped through it.

Whap!

The man held his jaw in horror. Yami had punched him, smiling.

"He hit me!" He exclaimed to the two blondes.

"Did he?" Marik opened his eyes wide. "Didn't see it myself." It was obvious he _had_ seen. He turned to Yami. "Would you care to do it again?"

"_No!_" the man shrieked as the three pounced on the opportunity.

Bakura pulled a chair up, sitting across from the brunette.

"So let me get this straight, your father manipulated your mother so she's on his side now?"

"That's right." She sniffed, her eyes rimmed with burgundy flesh. "It's horrible, my whole family's turned on me just because I'm marrying you. If Duke hadn't gambled so much..." her voice trailed off. She didn't need to finish the sentence; Bakura already knew.

"There's not much I can do. Duke, apparently, is with Ryou somewhere. Ryou's been hauling him around with him everywhere he goes." Bakura frowned in thought. "I can't begin to imagine why." He cast a suspicious look at Anzu. Her lips twitched into a grin, a giggle erupting in her throat.

"Neither can I." She replied innocently. Bakura sat back, satisfied that she was more ecstatic.

"You can stay with me for awhile, if..." he stopped, seeing her azure eyes darken.

"I think that I'd prefer not to. I'm sure I can find a suitable place to stay." Anzu sniffed.

"Do you really think Mai's going to be around after that little stunt she pulled on me?" Bakura demanded, feeling his temper rise.

"I don't know, your mind works in mysterious ways, doesn't it, Bakura?" She was heading somewhere with the question, but Bakura wasn't about to find out where.

"Listen, I don't have time for arguing with you, Anzu, let's just drop it." Anzu glanced at the clock above a shelf.

"I suppose you're right," Anzu murmured, "I have a place to be soon." His eyes darkened.

"I'll escort you, just in case." Bakura told her, standing up. His announcement felt no room for argument and Anzu simply smiled lightly.

"Very well," she kneeled down, brushing her skirts off, "if you're up to it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going to see Lady Ishtar, the Prime Minister."

"Fuck that, Marik or Malik can deal with their sister." He said instantaneously. She laughed and gently touching his wrist, she left the library, ahead of him. He stared at the place where she touched his wrist. He peered closer, as thought expecting dirt to be on it. Eventually, Bakura shrugged and followed her.

"I see you took care of things." Bakura noted, raising an eyebrow haughtily at the crumbled body of the man's.

"Yes and I got my money back!" Yami chipped in, waving the bag of coins in his enemy's face. "But I must be going, I have much gossip to catch up on." He turned to Anzu, smiling, a friendly glimmer in his amethyst-crimson eyes. "I do hope to speak with you soon, Anzu." He grasped her hands, gazing into her eyes. "I have been neglecting speaking with you, my dear." He brushed his lips over her fingers, before leaving with a regal inclination of his head to the company in the room. Bakura felt a growl begin to develop in his throat, but he swallowed it down.

"So how 'bout it, Anzu?" Bakura asked her.

"Oh..." She hesitated. "Well, if it's no trouble, I suppose."

"Good. One of these morons can pick you up. Who's honor is it going to be to take her to your sister's?" Both of them went bug-eyed and looked like two animals ready to hide.

"I took her home this morning, so..." Marik shot a glance at Malik. Bakura's eyes flashed and he spoke up.

"I would, actually, prefer you to take her, Marik." Bakura said, his tone arduous and remorseless.

"Fine," Marik grunted, not about to argue on the subject, "come on then, Mazaki." Anzu swooped down on his words and followed him. When they were out the door, Malik frowned over at Bakura, who looked serene, not at all as stone-hard as he had been just seconds ago.

"You're not still pissed at me because I kissed Anzu, are you?" Malik asked boldly. Gradually, Bakura moved his eyes over to Malik's.

"Yes," Bakura spoke in a soft whisper, "I am." His eyes were dark, showing an intense ferocity that had not been there for many years. Malik succumbed to silence, deciding that it was better not to question further, especially because he was alone with the fiend that he thought was his friend. "Do not, however, think that means I won't get over it." He paused. "Eventually." Malik winced at the grin on Bakura's lips.

"Is it safe to ask you anything?" Malik inquired lowly.

"I should think so."

"Are you jealous you haven't barely touched Anzu?"

"I said, think, Malik." Bakura reminded him.

"I know, but I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat if you have forgotten."

"Why in hell's name are you avoiding my question?"

"I'm not." Bakura paused. "I'm not jealous either."

"Yes you are," Malik argued, "you're insane with jealousy!"

"Must we speak of this?" Malik glared at him.

"No." Pause. "You should've helped us beat that bastard up." Bakura grinned at the topic Malik had decided upon.

"I wish I had. He looked like an easy kill."

Marik grasped Anzu's beige hand as he helped her off the horse.

"When do you expect to be done? I, no doubt, will be the one picking you up."

"An hour." A suave voice replied. They turned to see Isis and Seto awaiting the female. "You may pick her up in an hour, brother." Marik stiffened at Isis' gentle touch on his shoulder. "It was sweet of you to drop her off, why didn't Bakura?"

"He didn't want to see _you_, no doubt." Marik sneered. Isis raised am eyebrow, shrugging in a petite manner.

"Come, Anzu, Marik can get on the horse himself I should think." Isis grinned at her brother, who glowered. Isis led her into the large mansion, Seto at her side. "This is my husband, Seto. He helps me manage everything. He's very good as a business man." She grinned charmingly up at the taller male, who glanced at her with his cold, cobalt eyes, a certain warmth taking over them as his eyes made contact with Isis' jade ones. (A/N: her eyes are jade, right?) Anzu watched them with admiration, before turning her head to peer at a painting. "Come, we have much to discuss, Miss Mazaki." Seto left the women's sides, grunting something to his wife that Anzu couldn't comprehend. She cast a puzzled look at Isis' laughter. "He's such a sweetheart." Anzu wanted to raise her eyebrows high, but decided against it. "Don't digress, dear." Anzu jumped as she realized she was going down a corridor.

"Beg pardon." Anzu murmured regally. Isis chortled and led her into a tearoom.

"I did not expect you to be late, so I had the tea and snacks set out early." Isis smiled, picking up her cup. Anzu could see the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. After taking a sip, Isis began to speak again, "Tell me, how is Bakura?"

"Good."

"Really? So is Seto." Anzu's mind started to whirl. She had a feeling they weren't speaking about health.

"What are we speaking of?" Anzu asked timidly. Isis laughed.

"In bed, dear. What is Bakura like in bed?" Anzu paled, realizing that Isis wanted to discuss "things", not converse politely.

"I...Don't know." Anzu admitted.

"You have not been in bed with him yet?" Isis raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well...No."

"Tsk, tsk, I would expect a man such as Bakura to have already bed you by now. He is a rake, you know." Isis smiled. "Any wanton woman would love to be in your position."

"Oh?"

"You must be doing something wrong."

"I expect that pushing him away a bit might be it." Anzu muttered under her breath; Isis heard. The elderly female smirked.

"Shy?"

"Um, yes."

"Marik tells me that you and Malik had a, ah, incident?" Anzu stared at her. Since when did Marik talk with his sister?

"We're purely plutonic." Anzu told her calmly. Isis nodded.

"I would think as much." Another sweet smile. "Your wardrobe may be the problem. You need something bold."

"Bold?"

"Yes." Isis ran her eyes up her body. "I think I can find something for you. The ball is tonight, you know. Will I be seeing you there?"

"Yes, Bakura's agreed to take me. I'm staying with him for a while. I'm having a disagreement with my parents."

"So you should be with his child soon then, I'm assuming." Anzu flushed, doubting it heavily.

Bakura scowled, glancing at the clock.

"Where the hell is that woman?"

"That _woman_ has a name." Anzu snapped, glaring at him. Bakura glanced behind him once, turning back, then whipped around.

"What...?" He stared at her gown, then shook his head, his mind overloading with dirty thoughts. "Let's just go, I hate balls!" _And gowns. And undergarments...dammit!_ He took a deep breath as he preceded ahead, Anzu trailing behind him.

_Why in the world was he staring at me like that?_ Anzu thought in a naïveté manner. She shrugged, the transparent straps of her gown sliding down her shoulders. She ignored them, climbing into the carriage. Bakura scowled, taking in deep breaths, not following her inside the carriage. Marik and Malik came out, Duke and Ryou tagging along.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryou inquired. Bakura shot him a dirty look.

"_Her_." He ushered his brother in, who took a glance at Anzu and grinned at his elders, feigning innocence. The others went in and Bakura ended up sitting between Anzu and the carriage's wall. He was near to tearing off her gown and taking her right there in front of her brother and his three household companions when the carriage halted and the chauffeur opened the carriage door. Duke helped his sister out and asked lowly, "You know that Bakura's going crazy over you, right?" Anzu looked at him, eyes wide with surprise.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked in concern.

"I think your gown's doing something wrong." He grinned at her as though saying: Good job! Anzu shrugged and followed them up to the mansion where the ball was being held.

"Anzu!" Isis kissed the air of her cheeks, smiling. "I'm going to steal her for a minute." Bakura grunted, feigning carelessness. Inside he was _begging_ her to.

"Damn!" Bakura swore as soon as Anzu and Isis disappeared. Duke and Ryou had left to the refreshments, commenting that they were dying for something to drink.

"Tsk, Bakura, you looked like you were ready to fuck her anytime in the carriage." Marik commented, grinning at him.

"Are you blind! Where the _hell_ did she get that-that-that _thing_!" Marik smirked, turning his head from him, silent. "You know."

"I know, but I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Why you little—"

"There you chaps are!" Yami clapped Bakura on the back. "Anzu looks lavishing tonight, wouldn't you agree, Bakura?"

"Oh he agrees, all right." Marik said, snickering.

"Shut up, you traitor." The blonde just stuck his tongue out, grinning like a fool.

"How amusing is this?" They turned to the cool tones. Seto smirked at them. "If you must know, my wife donated a few dresses similar to that from Paris to Anzu." Bakura's jaw dropped.

"Now those two are becoming _friends?_" Bakura looked utterly shocked. Yami simply smiled, like he always did.

"Sooner or later, they'll be having tea at your house, Bakura." Seto said, grinning coolly at him.

"Bakura?" Right when he was about to crush Seto to pieces, Anzu came up and tapped on his shoulder. He turned and immediately turned his head back, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. "Hey, what's wrong? You're face is red." Isis grinned, seeing the impish look on her new friend's face.

"N-nothing's wrong." Bakura managed out, looking anywhere but at Anzu, who was shorter than him and a gown on that exposed the velvety skin of her breasts. Some of it, at least.

"Are you sure?" Anzu asked innocently, even though she was acting far from innocent.

"Yes, _why_!" He demanded, glaring at Marik, who was clutching onto his brother, laughing in his shoulder. Malik sealed his lips, attempting not to laugh. Yami was having bizarre coughing fits behind the two, a giggle or two going uncovered.

"I was going to ask you if you want to dance." Anzu stated bluntly.

_Dance?_ He repeated in his mind, thinking of the silk clinging to every delicious curve of her body. _Dance! Is she absolutely insane? In a waltz? Hell no!_ "Sure." _DAMN IT ALL! _

"Pfft!" Malik nearly started laughing if it hadn't been for the nasty glare Bakura sent him, before he descended with Anzu on the dance floor.

Anzu crossed her arms in the carriage, feeling cool air cross over her bare arms. Bakura glanced at her and mentally groaned, seeing that when she had crossed her arms, it caused her breasts to push upward. _I need to find a different whore. _He thought to himself, feeling how hard he was in the pants. He swallowed the lump in his throat, managing to wrench his eyes off Anzu's perky mounds. He licked his dry lips, having trouble breathing. _Or I could just go for a ride._

DIS: (laughs) Poor Bakura! He's horny and doesn't have Mai to screw with. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me how you liked it. Ciao!


	14. Duel

DIS: Welcome, everyone, back to _Whispers in the Night_!

Marik: (wearing shawls like a gipsy) And to your demise, hahahaha! (cackles)

DIS: (coughs) Uh, right. Well, thanks to all the aristocratic books I've been reading, I have been learning more and more how the people of the _ton_ behave. (snicker)

Marik: (oO)

DIS: Anyway, enjoy!

_Chapter Fifteen, Duel_

Bakura tapped a finger on the table, wondering why all the cheating gamblers suddenly disappeared. He wanted to beat someone up. Marik and the other two got a piece of that asshole earlier and now here he was, having to deal with utter boredom.

He raised his eyes, hearing a soft knock on his door. He groaned, rolling his head back in weariness.

"Yes?" In a minute, an innocent face poked in. He straightened, wondering who this young lass was. "What can I do for a gorgeous lady such as yourself?" _Might as well charm her while she's here. _He thought to himself. The blonde flushed in embarrassment and closed the door, her pearly indigo eyes focused downward.

"Oh piffle," she murmured, "I didn't think it would be so hard to speak with you. Miss Anzu had be deliver this to you. I'm her cousin, Alora." Bakura watched her with somewhat amusement.

"Very well," he stood up, smoothing his shirt lightly, "then what is it that Anzu needs?"

"I'm...I mean...She wasn't specific."

"Specific." He sighed. He should have guessed as much. Anzu was never specific, the inexplicable wench. "Fine, where is she?"

"Outside."

"Outside...?" He took a deep breath. If he blew up on Alora, then Anzu would surely wring his neck. "Show me the way."

"Oh, famous!" She clapped her hands together and hurried outside in a flurry of her skirts swishing.

Anzu scowled at Julian, feeling her stomach tighten.

"I don't understand what would make you conspire against this marriage. You know that this is only for Duke." Anzu told him coolly.

"Oh?" Julian's eyes narrowed, looking not all like the friend she had come to love dearly. "It seems much more than that, Lady Anzu."

"Oh, it's _you._" Julian looked up at the growl.

"Ah, Bakura," Monsieur Julian drew away from Anzu, smiling serenely at Bakura, "I expected you to come to her rescue. You always do, now don't you?"

"Oh, piffle," Alora muttered, "this is becoming ever so complicated." Julian's eyes narrowed and his hands clenched.

"You shouldn't be allowed to marry her, she's too good for you!" He barked out. Bakura raised an eyebrow cockily, his hands buried in his pockets.

"You amuse me, monsieur." The rogue murmured to himself. Anzu held herself rigid, not daring to move. Her eyes were watching them. A look flashed in Julian's eyes, before gave a 'humph'. "We have two choices," Bakura smirked at him, moving into the center of the road, "pistols or swords. Which do you prefer?" Anzu's eyes widened in realization what was happening.

"I've always been better with swords. It brings more excitement, wouldn't you say?" Julian said, leering at him. Bakura gave a curt nod and told Anzu, "Go get Marik for me, will you? Tell him that it's time for me to have my fun." Anzu's throat lodged as she nodded and left.

"...time to have his fun." Anzu repeated the words to the blonde, who blinked blankly at him.

"Have his fun?" Malik repeated over his brother's shoulder. "By God, has someone challenged Bakura!"

"Yes," Anzu nodded, swallowing the haunting lump in her throat, "Monsieur Julian has." She took a deep breath. "Well, it's more that Bakura challenged him."

"Interesting." Marik grinned. "Pistols or swords?"

"Swords."

"Even more." Marik jerked his head to his younger brother. "Go get them, Malik."

Anzu and Alora sat at the steps of Bakura's casino, clutching onto each other. Malik and Marik were standing near Anzu, watching through the string of crowds what was happening.

"Come on," Marik hauled Anzu to her feet, "if we get on that carriage, we'll have a better view."

"So, Julian, do you think you can take me on?" Bakura inquired lazily, moving his sword in a gesture of arrogance.

"Who says I can't?" Julian demanded, growling. His nemesis smiled innocently.

"Me. And probably the rest of the people here." He made an impatient gesticulation around him at the crowds.

"Humph." Julian flicked some of his silver hair out of his face. "Let's just go. I have other places to be."

"If you survive this," Bakura grinned, "that is, you'll be able to go to those other places, which I doubt you will." Julian snarled at him at the insult and Yami, who had been loading a pistol the whole time they were chatting, cleared his throat.

"No killing, all right, Bakura?" Bakura sulked, but sighed, shrugging at Yami's order. "Okay, Julian?"

"Fine."

"You can cut him up, but he better have a pulse at the end of this." Yami told them, smiling. "Ready?" Both nodded, grasping the hilt of their swords. Yami raised the pistol and shot the bullet above them, sounding the start. Julian lunged at him. Anzu slapped her hands on her face, afraid that Bakura was going to be stabbed to death.

_Cling._

"Good catch," Marik murmured to himself.

"Jolly good." Yami said, sitting beside them on the top of a carriage.

"Damn!" Julian ground out, flinging back. Bakura took a smooth step forward, his blade catching Julian's cloak. The aristocrat winced as the blade sliced his skin in a rush of heat. He ignored it and the next time Bakura went for his throat, he caught the silver blade—barely.

"I can't watch!" Anzu gasped, peeking from her fingers.

"Ah," Yami patted her leg, "don't worry. Neither of them will die."

"Do you really believe they'll play by the rules?" Anzu asked, lowering her hands.

"Hmm..." Yami rubbed his chin, "Nope." Anzu paled and nearly fainted if it hadn't been for Yami's grip on her shoulder. "Julian might try not to, at least. Hopefully, Bakura's smarter than that."

"I hope so."

"Do you love this Bakura, Cousin Anzu?" Alora inquired softly.

"_No!_" Anzu gasped out in horror. Alora shrugged, a secretive smile dancing on her lips.

"Tell me," Bakura asked as his blade blocked yet another one of Julian's attacks, "do you really love Anzu?"

"Of course I do!" Julian snapped, feeling blood seep down his leg where Bakura had cut him.

"Then you'll be intelligent enough to let her make her own choices." Bakura shoved him back with his sword.

"You'll deprive her of what a woman so dearly values." Julian retorted.

"Right," Bakura grunted sarcastically, his blade plunging in his shoulder, "like I'm that selfish." Julian howled with pain as the blade came back out, covered with blood. Bakura hadn't even been scratched, yet Julian was dripping with blood.

"You are," Julian hissed, clutching his shoulder in pain, "I would know." Julian cut off the rest of his thought as the tip of Bakura's sword dug underneath his chin, bringing his head up, the males' eyes meeting.

"Not nearly as selfish as you." He murmured to his adversary. "Here," he threw a kerchief at him, "clean yourself up." Bakura wiped his blade in the dirt, walking up to his business. Julian glared at his back in rage. He picked up his sword, hauling his body up and pounced at Bakura, his blade pointed at his head.

"_Bakura!_" Anzu shouted at him, throwing a rock at his head. Bakura flinched at the rock, growling, and kneeled down to throw it back at her. Julian's sword passed over his head and he, himself, tripped over Bakura's body, falling in front of him. Bakura gave a curious look at the crumpled body of the monsieur.

"Next time," Bakura told him softly, "don't try to start something that has already ended." Julian turned his head to him, blinking against the sunlight. Bakura plucked the other sword from the ground, out of his rival's hands. He motioned to Malik, who jumped down from the carriage and took the swords, strolling inside. Marik, Yami, and Anzu glanced at each other, before flopping down to the ground. When everyone was cleared away, Alora slid onto the ground and propped Julian up, his head rested against her bosom.

"Oh piffle," she murmured, "you shouldn't have been so insistent." Julian just grunted as Alora hauled him up into the carriage that had arrived. "We'll clean you right up, luv."

"Thank you for the save," Bakura grunted to Anzu at his home as she bit into an apple, "not that I needed it." She shot him a dark look.

"Don't be so unappreciative, Bakura, it doesn't suit you." She said sarcastically. His eyes narrowed at her and she hastily shut up, turning her head from him to the blazing flames in the fireplace. "Duke and Ryou have become very good friends."

"Yes," he watched as the firelight danced over her face as she stared unblinkingly at the fire, "they have." He paused. "So have you and Isis, I might add."

"No."

"What?"

"No, you might not add." She turned to gaze at him. "Isis is a very nice woman." He snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe to you." He lifted the glass of brandy and took a drink of it, feeling the ache in his chest subside.

"I'm going to sleep." She informed him, standing up, smoothing her negligee out. "Goodnight."

"Hn" was his vague response as she passed him, munching on the rest of the apple. He heard the doors shut and he glanced behind him vigilantly. Sighing, Bakura dropped onto the couch, setting the wine glass on the table near him. Heaving a sigh, he closed his eyes, feeling the small cut (that Julian had somehow managed to deposit on him) pulse on his chest. "Damn." He mumbled, rubbing his chin-length hair.

DIS: Please review and tell me how you liked it! Ciao


	15. A Secret Uncovered

DIS: 'Sup, everyone? I have a special announcement for you all!

DIS: Soon, I am having a new fic out called, 'Kissed by Shadows'. It is similar to this fic, with the same characters, except it is not to be Bakura/Anzu. In fact, it will be Marik or Malik/Anzu. I have yet to decide on it. Anyway, at the end of this chapter, I have a small intro to it to show you what to expect. I really am getting hooked on these type of fics. Anyway, here's chapter sixteen and thank you all so much for the reviews!

_Chapter Sixteen, A Secret Uncovered_

Sun blinded Ryou as woke.

"Duke," he shook the male beside him, "wake up."

"Huh?" Duke woke with a start, yawning. "What time is it?"

"Early enough for you to return to your own room, love." Ryou smiled at the pout that appeared on his lover's lips. "Come on, I'll walk you out." With a sigh, Duke stood up, dressing, along with Ryou, before finally leaving.

"Oh!" Anzu caught sight of her brother and smiled. He looked shocked to see her up so soon. "Duke, you're up early. So are you, Ryou." The calmer of the two, Ryou, beamed.

"Yes," Ryou told her, "we were planning on going riding this morning, so I woke your sluggish brother up." Anzu laughed.

"Yes, it's hard to get him up, isn't it?"

"Would you like to come with, Anzu?" Duke offered politely. _Please don't, sister!_

"No," she shook her head, "I have some other things I must get taken care of." Duke, forgetting Ryou beside him, narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Bakura and I have agreed it's time to put the plan in action. What think you, Ryou, Duke?"

"I think it's a marvelous time to!" Ryou chirped, smiling at her, his eyes sparkling. "Since the Season is starting again, more and more people shall be arriving."

"Yes," Anzu sighed, "I know." She hesitated, "I just hope I do not bump into my mother at any of the balls."

"Don't worry," Ryou reassured her, "Bakura and the other two will be there for you. Duke and I, as well." She smiled at him, brightening.

"Thank you, Ryou." She hugged him and her brother. "I must go. I promised Isis I would attend with her for tea."

"Have fun." Duke said with fake enthusiasm. She shot him a look, but was smiling at him at the same time, which meant she understood.

"'Bye!" She waved to them, hurrying down the stairs, her skirts swishing lightly. Ryou heard Duke sigh and he turned slightly.

"Shush." He murmured, seeing Malik come down the hall, shuffling into his topcoat. When Malik spotted the two, he broke out into a sweat.

"What the hell are you two doing up?" He demanded, glancing behind him.

"We're going riding." Ryou replied simply. Duke watched him warily, not liking the sight of him, looking nervous; right after his sister had left too.

"Oh." Malik swallowed the lump in his throat. "Say, Ryou, do you know when Bakura wakes up?"

"A bit before noon."

"Thank God." Malik sighed, relaxing for less than a second, before stiffening. "Anzu asked me to take her after Marik wouldn't wake up and I know how chary Bakura is when I'm around Anzu, even with someone around." He hesitated, "You wouldn't nark on me, would you?"

"Of course not, old chap!" Ryou exclaimed, appalled that he would think of any such thing.

"You better not try any funny stuff, pal." Duke growled to Malik, who flinched at his mistrustful tone.

"Why do _I_ always get looked down at? Marik's more likely to rape Anzu than I am to kiss her again!" Duke just shot him a fraudulent look, not liking what he was saying.

"Just go before I beat you to a bloody pulp." Malik blanched, before glaring at him.

"Like you could, midget." That got Duke rolling.

"WHAT!" He shot echoed throughout the hall. Malik glanced behind him quickly, before turning back. Ryou had a hard hold on Duke, who was seething. Malik shot him a diffident look, before hurrying out of the mansion to the front. Ryou released Duke, who was breathing hard.

"Why didn't you let me kill him!" Ryou smiled lightly.

"I'm the midget, remember?" Duke blinked, then grinned and hugged Ryou.

"And I do indeed love midgets." He kissed Ryou softly, before ushering him downstairs. Marik, who had woken and bolted out of his room from Duke's shout, came into full view, smirking.

"Well, well," he whispered to himself, "so Bakura and Anzu's brother are queers. Oh, _perfect_. Blackmail, hehehe."

"Ah, Malik!" Isis hugged her youngest brother, who gagged at the strong perfume clinging to her. "I haven't seen you for_ever_."

"Yeah," he coughed, pulling back, "not since the ball, I believe?"

"Yes indeed!" Isis chirped, taking Anzu's arm. "One hour, like always." She told Malik, who nodded.

_Like always?_ He thought to himself, shrugging.

Bakura trudged downstairs, seeing Marik, who was writing on a piece of parchment and Malik, who was on the stairs, snoring away.

"You do have a room," he told the slumbering blonde, who couldn't really hear him. Marik shoved the parchment into his pocket and whirled around, his eyes meeting Bakura's.

"What."

"Malik." Bakura nodded to his brother. Marik barely gave him a glance.

"Yes, he just fell asleep there. On accident. Anzu's at Isis' again. I gave her a ride this early morning."

"Figures." Bakura grunted, taking a grape and popping it into his mouth. "Where's Ryou and Duke?" Marik looked startled at first, before glancing at the door.

"They went _riding_." Bakura, hand in mid-air, gazed over at his friend.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean they went riding." Marik told him simply.

"But you—" The door burst open, waking Malik. Duke and Ryou entered, laughing and holding hands. Bakura dropped his piece of fruit in shock, noticing their feminine giggles and their hands. And as for the gay lovers, they were in shock, staring at Bakura, who stared right back. Quickly, they let go of each other's hand, but it was too late.

"Hello." Marik greeted pleasantly enough. Bakura snapped out of his astonishment, staring hard at his brother.

"Ryou, you had better give me a good reason to why you two were holding hands." Bakura's body was rigid and Malik looked horrified.

"I'm still dreaming." He mumbled to himself, hoping that he was, but inwardly knowing he wasn't.

"Well," Ryou stated as calmly as possible, "that's simple. Duke and I—" The door slammed open again and Marik peered around the two.

"Oh. Uh, Anzu. I forgot to pick you up."

"Yes, you did." Anzu huffed. "You should be thankful Isis offered me a ride." Anzu sniffed, going to the table and taking a peach from the fruit bowl.

"Anzu..." Bakura turned to her, glaring at Ryou at the same time. "You had better ask your brother what his gender is."

"What?" Anzu turned to him, surprised.

"Simple." Marik spoke up. "The two are gay." Duke flushed a deep color, but Ryou simply shrugged as though it were normal. Anzu bit into the peach, seemingly not bothered.

"Oh, that's rich!" Anzu exclaimed with a laugh. "Why would my brother be gay, Marik?"

"Why?" Marik stood up, stretching. "Why don't we ask him?"

"I..." Duke flushed again, his ears turning crimson. "I...I don't know. Ryou and I...I mean...We...Fell in love. Wh-what's wrong with that?" Anzu stared at her brother, steadily.

"Well, um," she looked away from him, almost ashamed, "nothing, I suppose. It's just...Duke, that's incest."

"No, it's not." Duke snapped.

"But...Bakura and I are getting married. Besides, you two are not allowed to be together. Do you know what could happen to your reputation? Mine and Bakura's?"

"Like Bakura's isn't tarnished already?" Duke snorted. A low growl erupted in Bakura's throat, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Then we'll elope." Ryou deduced, shrugging. Anzu grimaced, saying nothing.

"The hell you are." Bakura ground out. "You are staying here. _He_," Bakura pointed at Duke, "is leaving."

"Maybe you should let them." Anzu suggested.

"Remind me who's house this is, Anzu." Bakura barked at her. She winced, backing away from him, not answering. "_Anzu_."

"Yours." She mumbled, lowering her head.

"I'm not going anywhere." Duke declared boldly. Bakura tilted his head to the side, raising his eyebrows menacingly.

"You're not, are you?" Bakura queried, his voice showing no emotion.

"No, I'm not. I have to protect my sister from you and any other man! Plus, I'm staying here with Ryou." Duke entwined his arm around Ryou's. Bakura looked disgusted at them.

"Bakura," Anzu laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, "if Duke leaves, so will Ryou. And we may need him in our plan." Bakura stopped glaring and ran her words through his head.

"Fine." He grunted. "But after I'm married to your sister, both you and Ryou are leaving."

"Oh, Bakura." Anzu sighed, looked crestfallen. He swore.

"_Fine_." He stormed upstairs, all of them watching him.

"Good job, Anzu, you're breaking him." Marik congratulated, grinning at her. She blushed.

"Oh, I don't think so...He's just becoming more obedient." Marik howled with laughter, bringing her to a crushing embrace.

"Too true!" He paused, contemplating. "I wonder if he'll promote me?" Anzu giggled.

"Maybe if you ask."

"_Maybe_." He and Malik repeated.

DIS: I am not ashamed to make a yaoi couple in this fic. However, just a piece of information for you all, if two men or two women loved each other like that, the King would have them killed or hung. Really sad, actually.

Marik: _Ahem._

DIS: Oh, right! Here's an intro to my upcoming fic, 'Kissed by Shadows'.

Title: Kissing Shadows Genre: Horror/Mystery/Romance 

_Rating: R_

_Summary: AU, Lady Mazaki's family is the aim for a secret murderer and she has no one to protect her. That is, until she met Marik Ishtar. He, however, is a rogue and not even part of the ton, unlike his sister. Can Anzu trust him with her life or will she die at the hands of a killer?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh_

_Notes/Warnings: Set in London, Medieval Times. Marik/Anzu (eventually). Some OC's, but mainly just last minute ones. Like the killer, killer's apprentice, ect, ect, ect. _

_Enjoy!_

_Chapter One, He_

He was waiting. Waiting. The woman's name was Sofia. Sofia Mazaki. He wanted to ravage her. Her and her family. What did they have that he didn't? Why were they accepted into the _ton_ and he wasn't? Why were they made perfect and _he_ wasn't!

He would get them. He would get them all and Hathaway Lennington Mazaki would regret for all the faults over him. Oh yes, he would. Everyone thought Hathaway was a _perfect_, loyal bastard, but _he _knew the truth. He knew what Hathaway had done behind their backs. Oh, yes..._he knew_.

Anzu pursed her lips, watching the raindrops fall heavily outside. Why her mother had wanted to go out so late in _this_ weather was beyond the brunette's comprehension.

"Worrying again?" A voice inquired from behind her. She turned, sighing.

"Papa." Anzu murmured. Hathaway's eyes dropped to his half-empty (or half-full?) glass of wine. "She'll be okay in this weather, won't she?"

"The obdurate wench," he mumbled, "always has to go to those absurd women meetings." He scowled.

"It means a great deal to her." Anzu concluded to herself, turning back to the window. "I do hope she will be okay. She should have stayed."

"Indeed."

A knock at his door had him grinning. Sofia Mazaki. It was her. He knew too well. She was stupid enough to go out in this weather and was seeking out a place to stay.

"Yes?" He answered suavely, opening the door.

"Oh, thank goodness." Sofia gasped, wiping hair from her face. "C-could you let me come in? I'm cold and drenched to the bone!"

"Of course," he ushered her in, closing the door. Locking it, he grinned, knowing he had sealed her fate. "Follow me, Lady Mazaki."

"Oh, you know who I am?" Sofia beamed with pride.

"Who doesn't?"

Midnight. And yet, Anzu had the uneasy feeling something had happened to her mother. The rain had given up and it was perfectly fine weather to ride the horses home in.

_DIS: That isn't the whole chapter, of course, but it is an intro to the first. It's mainly mystery. Who is that man? (o.O) Actually, I'd like to know. No, j/k. Anyway, I hope you'll read it when it comes out. Thanks to everyone who read this chapter of 'Whispers in the Night' and please review! See ya'll!_


	16. Blackmailed

_Chapter Seventeen, Blackmailed_

Despite the intensifying provocation that was eating away at Bakura's normal calm exterior, he had no choice but to deal with his present situation; one that he wished he would throw away. Yami.

His nemesis was a beaming ray of sunshine, always smiling and always bright and cheerful. It made Bakura sick. Now that Julian was out of the way, the only person that was blocking his way to Anzu was Lord Yami. Ostensibly, Yami was over-protective of Anzu, disagreeing with their marriage, yet agreeing at the same time.

And so now, here Bakura was, stuck behind his desk, with Yami across from him, smiling and twiddling his thumbs.

"So, Bakura..." Yami began casually, "I take it that this is, ah, all coming along finely?"

"Pardon?"

"I say!—the plan, old chap, the plan!"

"Oh." Bakura's eyes darkened, wanting to smack Yami upside the head for making him look like a fool. "We've barely begun, if you haven't noticed."

"No, sorry, I haven't." Yami laughed casually, Bakura twitching.

Ratta-tap-tap! 

Bakura frowned the interruption, while Yami beamed and turned in his chair as Ryou and Duke entered.

"We need to talk." Duke murmured, gulping.

"Talk? Now? Jolly good!" Yami beamed, his eyes darkening slightly at the interlude.

"Whatever we say here, however, my sister must not know. Can you promise that, Bakura?" Duke raised hopeful eyes to Bakura.

"I don't like deceiving your sister, on account of how she'll react if she finds out I kept it from her." Bakura said simply.

"So you can't guarantee...?"

"No."

"Well..." He sighed, shrugging. "It doesn't matter."

"Very well, what is it?"

Anzu entered the casino, casually, not bothering with looking for Marik or Malik. She headed upstairs, a silly grin on her lips as she went for Bakura's doors to his office.

"..._Horseracing!" _The one word was shrilled from the office in rage. Anzu winced, recognizing the voice anywhere. "Did you two _completely_ lose your _mind_!" Anzu peeked in the room and Yami saw her; smiling, he waved.

"Come in, Anzu! We're discussing a topic your brother brought up!" He exclaimed merrily. Anzu looked at Bakura's infuriated face, his eyes dilated in antagonism.

"Your idiotic brother's influencing mine, Anzu!" He slammed his fist on the desk, looking peeved.

"I beg your pardon?" She had a bad feeling that Duke was reaching the limit of no return with Bakura.

"He and Ryou are caught up in some horseracing fixes. _Horseracing_." Bakura was obviously disgusted with this particular sport.

"Did you say _fixes_?" Anzu asked, her eyes narrowing. Ryou and Duke exchanged glances, nervous.

"Well, a man named Cornwall came up to us and offered quite a bit of money," Ryou explained, "if we could get the prices from the jockeys, then give that to them."

"Jockeys?"

"Yes, so they could fix the race. You see, we _bribe_ them so that the races are fixed and so that Cornwall or whoever it is that is the mastermind behind this, gets the money from the bet they place on a certain horse." Anzu stared at them.

"Morons." A harsh voice snapped from the doors. They turned to see Marik, glaring at them. "Race-fixing isn't only against the law, but if anyone was to find out, you'd be going straight to the magistrate." Marik shot a look at Ryou. "You should know better than that, Ryou."

"Well..." Ryou looked down, ashamed and ashen faced.

"That's why most people are sticking to gambling in the casino's. You at least aren't taking random chances here." Marik sidled up next to Anzu, but Bakura barely noticed. "What's more," Marik lowered his voice to a whisper, his breath massaging her ear, "you can get laid while you're at it in the casino." Anzu shot him a disapproving look, but he merely chuckled.

"Do you want to end up in Malik's position as _well_, Marik!" Bakura demanded of him. Marik widened his eyes slightly, before drawing away from Anzu; putting his hands up, reassuring Bakura. "Listen," the rakish male turned to the two gay lovers, "I gave you a chance, Duke, and trust me, it was a good one! But you—" Bakura noticed Ryou's flush and had a feeling that there was something more to this than they were telling them. "I have a feeling there's more."

"It wasn't Duke's idea." Ryou murmured. "I suggested we go have a bit of fun and..." He blushed furiously in shame. "It just...Ended up this way. We were blackmailed."

"By Cornwall?"

"Yes, Duke and I were..." He blushed even more. Anzu blinked, her jaw dropping into a silent _Oh_. "He caught us and..."

"We were making love and Cornwall heard us and saw that it was two men!" Duke exploded shamefully. "He blackmailed us so now we have to do his dirty work." Bakura seemed dazed at first, thinking of his brother with Duke, the bounder doing all sorts of things to his younger brother.

It infuriated him.

Anzu, however, in hearing about 'making love', flushed as embarrassingly as Ryou. But not for them. Oh no, she was thinking of much more wanton things that were twirling about in her head. _I wonder what it's like..._ She thought to herself. She shook the thoughts away.

"Well," she cleared her throat, "I suppose then that's settled, yes?"

"Barely." Bakura grunted. "I never did like Cornwall."

"Bakura!" She looked desperately at him. "Don't go making a scene. I don't think you want your brother's reputation to be tarnished, do you?" He glared at her, hating that Anzu was right.

"Fine," he grumbled, slumping in his seat, "but I had better not hear of you two's little, ah, _'fun'_, understand?" They just nodded, Ryou still blushing and Duke, stony faced. At that, Bakura dismissed them, along with Marik.

"Yami..." Anzu began hesitantly. "You wouldn't mind leaving for a moment?" Yami eyed her, smiling, however cynically.

"Of course, m'dear." He concurred, nodding. The shortest of the three glanced at Bakura, giving him a skeptical glance, before leaving unhurriedly. When the doors clicked closed, Anzu turned to Bakura, who was just as suspicious as Yami.

"What is it?" He asked, half-worried, half-wary.

"What if Cornwall lets it slip that Duke and Ryou are..." She gestured impatiently, "What they are."

"I'll deal with it when it comes up." Bakura stated coolly.

"What if it already has come up and we don't know about it?" His eyes narrowed, daring her to say more. "Don't you even dare glare at me, Bakura! We're certainly not at court enough to find out."

"That will change soon enough." Anzu just stared at him. "What are you so damn worried about? Haven't I taken care of things so far?"

"Well, yes, but..." She vacillated, not looking at him.

"But _what_, Anzu?"

"If papa and Julian are after you...Then...What if something...Happens to you?" She raised her eyes to his face. He frowned, eyeing her face carefully.

"Like I said, I'll take care of it when it comes up."

"I stand by my same argument as well."

"Does it _appear_ as though something's happened to me, Anzu?"

"Not really." She lowered her eyes again, nervously shuffling her shoe in the carpet. "But I worry about you and my brother." Bakura blinked, surprised that she even cared about his welfare. His coolness melted by her soft heart, he sighed.

"Come here," he motioned for her to come around the desk. She grimaced, wondering if it was a trap. "I'm not going to bite you." Now _that_ she unsure of. She shuffled over to him, a foot away from him, not trusting him. He rolled his eyes, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his lap. "After that fight with Julian," he murmured in her hair, "do you really think I would be so _careless_?"

"Would you?" He shot a look at her. Anzu looked away from him, deciding that arguing with him while on his lap was probably not the wisest thing to do. Instead, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I just think that if the only person that's supporting me were to die, I would be alone."

"Marik, Malik, Ryou and Duke would still be here."

"But they're not exactly as strong as you, are they?" At the compliment, Bakura coughed.

"I...Suppose not." She smiled to herself, noticing that she had caused him to let down his guard for a bit.

"Bakura?"

"Hm?"

"Is...it okay if...?" Bakura didn't like where her question was going.

"I-if what?"

"If I borrow some money?" He blinked, before looking down at her questionable face.

"Must you make everything sound like something else?" He stipulated. It was Anzu's turn to blink.

"But I—" She realized what he meant when Bakura raised an eyebrow at her. "Y-you didn't think that I...W-wanted to...?" He shrugged.

"You never know."

"O-oh" was her anxious reply. She turned her face from him, blushing at the suggestion.

"Anzu, look at me." She turned to face him, but felt him mouth collide against hers. She went wide-eyed at the sudden action, but soon enough fell into the kiss. Her eyelashes fluttered, before she closed her eyes, parting her lips slightly. It was enough for Bakura to taste her, which was exactly what he was aiming to do.

"What are you doing out here?" Marik queried of Yami, who was pressing his ear to the doors.

"Damn doors are too thick." Yami grumbled to himself, drawing away. For once, he wasn't smiling.

"Are you _eavesdropping_?"

"I was attempting to. All I could hear were blurs of words. Hell, half of them I don't even think were the real thing." He paused. "But now," he pressed his ear harder to the door this time, "they're not saying _anything_!"

"Well, maybe—" the doors burst open, exposing a flushed Anzu.

"Oh. Um..." She looked at them both, before hurrying down the hall, busying herself with her parasol. Both males looked at each other, then peered in at Bakura, who raised an eyebrow at them.

"What?" Marik smirked, holding in his laughter. A thump was heard behind him and he glanced over his shoulder. Yami had fainted from shock.

"You have lipstick on your mouth." Marik said, snickering. Bakura blinked, trying to absorb the information. Smothering a curse, Bakura wiped it off.

"Damn woman." He mumbled to himself, then reconsidered that thought. Before he could, however, Marik spoke.

"I'm hoping that it was only a kiss?" He inquired, pulling Yami up and waking him up.

"Of course." _A good kiss for someone so innocent._ He twirled the thought around his finger, grinning to himself. _Pity she's stubborn enough not to get in my bed._

"Intriguing."

"I'm going to kill you, Bakura!" Yami exploded.

"What are you, her father?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow. "Keep it down, shorty." Yami fumed, his eyes flaring.

"Don't underestimate someone just because of their height!" Yami growled at him. "How dare you kiss her! She's _mine_, damn you!"

"Remind who's told you this." Bakura said. Yami's lips twitched, before, with a grunt of anger, he slumped into a chair, glowering. Bakura's lips curved. "That's what I thought."

"Well?" Marik demanded, eagerly watching him. "How was it?" Bakura just smirked at him, shrugging. At having his question secretly answered, Marik grinned.

"By the way," Bakura frowned suddenly, "I haven't seen Malik lately." Yami was knocked out of his sulkiness at that remark.

"Now that I think of it, neither have I." Yami murmured, frowning in thought. Marik's lips pursed.

"He'd better not be getting in any trouble." Marik grumbled.

"I doubt that he is," Bakura assured him, taking out a cigarette, "Malik's the more innocent of us three – four – and isn't one to go looking for trouble."

"Let's hope that you're right."

"I have a feeling he's not." Yami said, grimacing. "He came to me earlier today asking to use one of my best horses." Bakura's brow furrowed, before realization dawned on him.

"He must've been leaving somewhere."

"Wrong." Bakura stood up. "He left."

"I just said that, smart one."

"No, I mean he _left_."

"As in...?"

"You must have provoked him somehow, Bakura." Yami told him.

"Or he did something he wasn't supposed to and fled."

"Like...?" Marik raised his eyebrows.

"I dunno." Bakura shrugged, his mind still faintly whirling from Anzu's inexperienced, yet experienced kiss. The other two sighed, knowing the cause of Bakura being brain-dead.


	17. Violence amidst the peace

_Chapter Eighteen, Violence amidst the peace_

Bakura opened the door and gave a disgusted shout.

"For God's sakes, if you two are going to be doing..._that_...then do it in your _room_!" Bakura snarled at the two gay lovers. They flushed, their hair tousled, some of their clothes ripped off of each other.

"We were...Um...Practicing." Duke lied. Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura's did. The elder of the three stared at them, bug-eyed and his jaw slack.

"My brother is always saying stupid things." Anzu announced, strolling in, shutting Bakura's jaw with her index finger. She was acting as though nothing had happened with him in his office; alone. Bakura snapped out of his astonishment and glared at Anzu, ready to retort, but as his eyes lowered, he snapped his mouth shut, interested in other things. Duke shot a dark look at him; not appreciating the way the scoundrel was looking at his sister.

"So, Bakura!" Duke practically howled out the two words. His nemesis – for if not for Bakura's insisting of the money Duke had lost to him, none of this would have happened, especially the marriage with his sister – turned to him, glowering.

"So, _what_?" Bakura spat at him; very much wishing he had followed Anzu to her room.

"So when are you two going to court? After your last appearance at that ball, invitations have been swarming here."

"What?"

"Here." Duke shoved many invitations in his hands. "These all arrived in the last few days."

"Few? As in...?" Duke just stared at him blankly. "I need a specific number, dammit!" Ryou flinched as Bakura snarled at his lover. Duke gave considering look, appearing royally pissed.

"Three, mayhap four." Duke replied through tightly clenched teeth. Ryou swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling the tension between the two. Bakura snorted, almost smugly.

"Don't forget who has your life in their hands, _Lord Duke_." Bakura stressed his name to a point that caused Duke to grind his teeth.

"I'll try" was his vague answer. Bakura eyed him, his eyes narrowing contemptuously.

"Good." He slapped the invitations down on the long mahogany dining table. "A few of these may have already passed."

"I doubt it," Ryou spoke up. "The holders of the parties and balls always send them about a week before it's held."

"Hmm...Then if it had been four days as you have said, Duke, then there should be one tonight." Bakura considered his words for a moment, opening each of them. "Auspiciously," he continued, "the imprudent, aristocratic fools of the _ton_ make sure that their party is not on the same date as another's."

"So..." Duke said slowly, his raging demons evaporating. "That would mean you and my sister are going to have a busy month."

"Just the two of us?" Bakura turned to them, his expression leering at the two. "We're not going alone."

"It might convince them a bit more." Ryou suggested. Not only did he not want to go, but he also wanted an opportunity to be alone with Duke.

"Perhaps." At Bakura's scrutinizing gaze, any hopes he had were deflated. "Yami, of course, will be attending. So will Isis and Seto, no thanks to Anzu. And because of Isis, Marik and Malik are sure to come with."

"Speaking of Malik, Bakura," Ryou initiated carefully, "did you drive him to leave?"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Bakura exclaimed, looking mortified at the thought. Falsely, at that.

"Listen," Ryou sighed, "you were threatening him and he probably thought that you were waiting the right moment to kill him. Such as, I don't know...When he slept?"

"Why would – "

"He's been sleeping in the daytime – when you're _gone_. Explain that to me." Bakura stared at him, stunned. Everything Ryou said made perfect sense. Unfortunately.

"Shit." Bakura swore just as Anzu entered.

"What is it?" Anzu's brow furrowed. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Malik's missing." Duke justified briefly. Her eyes enlarged at his words.

"Missing?" She breathed. Duke nodded. "Do we have any idea where he might be?"

"No, but we have a hunch of _why_ he left." Duke shot a dark look at Bakura, who glared.

"Bakura, I _demand_ an explanation." She crossed her arms underneath her breasts. Bakura rolled his eyes at her command.

"Apparently, I provoked him." He grunted, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, waiting for the explosion; which didn't take long to erupt.

"_What!_ WELL OF COURSE YOU DID, YOU IDIOTIC BRUTE! IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, _YOU_ WERE THE ONE THREATENING HIM AND SLITTING HIS WRISTS! OH WAIT, YOU _DID_ DO THAT, DIDN'T YOU!" All three men stared at her in utter horror, surprised that she had shouted so loud. And even more that she was clutching onto Bakura's collar, superficially perplexed. "You _could_ have thought how he felt! You _could_ have thought how this would affect people! You _could_ have tried to remember his _honest_ explanation! But _nooo_, _you_ decided to threaten him and glare at him instead! _You_ decided that nothing mattered but _yourself_. _You_ decided that all that mattered was money, sex, women, drugs and everything else that is evil in the world! How do you think _Marik_ is going to react? What if Malik's hurt or is danger? Or have you forgotten that my father, Julian and probably a hundred others are after you and your men? Oh wait. Of _course_ you have. It doesn't matter about anyone else, just _you_." She let go of him, storming out. The door slammed callously.

"Anzu's unquestionably _pissed_." A voice spoke sweetly. The three males – one of which was a traumatized Bakura – swung around to see Yami leaning in the window. "Hello, old chaps. Bet you didn't know I was here, did you?"

"Just get in here." Ryou told him, sighing. Yami trekked over to the door and eyed the few cracks from Anzu's brutal handing with it. He was smiling. Mainly because her anger was directed at his adversary.

"My, my," he observed, "that woman has more strength than I anticipated. That's attractive." Ryou rolled his eyes, not interested in the attractiveness of a woman. He could care less about women in general. However, Anzu was a different story. He glanced at his brother, who was glaring at Yami, his eyes holding a deep fire.

"How _dare_ she shout at me!" Evidently Bakura had gotten over the shock, rather quickly, too.

"She must feel bloody deeply to lecture you so, er...Ardently." Yami told him, fishing in his pockets, beaming at the same time. "I wonder where she was going."

"Probably to find Mar..." Bakura shot up. "The whore!" He shoved Yami out of his way, sprinting outside after her.

"Was he going to say Marik's name, perhaps?" Yami asked, already knowing the answer. His sweet smile curled into a smirk. "First sign that he's in love: jealousy." Ryou raised his eyebrows, but quickly shook his head.

"I suppose that we should go after him?"

"I suppose so, young one." Yami grinned at Ryou's appalled expression. "Don't worry. When you're not a virgin, I'll cease calling you that." He winked at him and strolled unhurriedly outside to his curricle.

"I wonder if they'll kill us for being the cause of this."

"Well," Duke sighed. "I suppose we better go after them. I don't want Bakura hurting my sister."

"Hmm, I agree." Ryou concurred. "I don't want Anzu to hurt my brother." Both blinked.

"The hell? How _could_ she?"

"In that state of mind, it makes me wonder." Duke's eyelashes fluttered.

"Too true. Let's go!"

"Yes, let's."

Marik grumbled under his breath, watching the men gamble, losing their money. _They deserve it, too. _He sighed. "First Bakura decides to stay home, then Malik doesn't show up. What's next?" He paused. "I'm guessing all hell will break lose and _I'll_ have to deal with the shit." He heard the doors bang open and rolled his eyes, not bothering to see whom it is. "Another amateur walking to his demise."

"I hope you're having _fun_." A feminine voice hissed. He blinked.

_Feminine? Sounds familiar..._Marik thought, then turned to see whom it was.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yes, _me_." Anzu bit the words out in rage. "Your idiotic _friend_ and employer is a dumbass, you know that?"

"Well, I – "

"He provoked your brother and now I can't find him! He's gone! Vanished! He could be lost or Julian could have him captive!" She paused, very briefly. "Don't you _care_!"

"Well I'm sure – "

"You're just like Bakura! You both are _selfish_!"

"Anzu, you're not even – "

"How can you do this to me? I thought you'd _care_! He's your brother for God sakes!" She burst into tears and Marik stared in utter shock.

Shit, she's hysterical! 

"Um, well..."

"Hey!" A buff man came up, looking pissed. "Is this guy givin' you any trouble, lady? Cause if he made you cry..." The burly man rolled up his sleeve. Marik's face turned an insipid color.

"Alright!" Bakura burst in, looking even more pissed. "Where the _hell_ is she?" Marik felt his heart drop to his stomach.

Oh FUCK! It's between her and Bakura. And...I'm in the middle of it. Just what I need. A big oaf threatening to beat me to a bloody pulp, Bakura pissed at Anzu, and Anzu crying in front of me. Shit. Shit! SHIT! Marik groaned aloud, causing the "oaf" to narrow his eyes.

"You think you can take me, string bean?"

You asshole!

"I never said that." Marik told him calmly. Even though I very well could...Maybe if Malik and I BOTH jumped him. Damn.

"I bet you're thinking it!" Anzu sniffled. "You and Bakura are too alike! Smug and...Thinking highly of yourselves." She burst into tears, yet again. Bakura stormed up to them, glowering.

"Go the hell away, this doesn't concern you." He snarled to the other man. The man frowned, glancing apprehensively at Anzu, then left grudgingly. "Up to my office, now." Anzu shot a dirty look at him, standing stalk still. To reinforce her point, she stomped one foot and after wiping her tear-stained face, crossed her arms under her breasts in a defiant gesture. Everyone was watching the scene, even the gamblers. "Anzu, my mood has been pushed to the limit. Now, unless you want me to carry you up there, then you will go up there with Marik and I of your own accord, do I make myself clear?"

In response, Anzu turned her head from him, sticking her nose in the air, giving a 'harrumph'. Narrowing his eyes, Bakura grabbed her waist and heaved her over his shoulder. "Let go of me! Rape!" Many of the men shuffled forward, hesitantly, wondering if they should help. Marik was staring in horror as she and Bakura ended up wrestling each other. Him, trying to force her upstairs; she, trying to escape his grasp.

"Dammit, woman, just cooperate!" He snapped heatedly.

"I swear to the gods that I'll castrate you, Bakura!" She ground out, ignoring his imploration.

"What the devil is going on in here?" Yami asked, smiling as always. It wavered when he saw Anzu and Bakura on the stairs. "I really insist on an answer."

"Well..." An elderly marquess spoke up to answer Yami's question diffidently. "We're not quite sure. She came up to that young man right there," he nodded to Marik, "said something, then burst into tears. A bit after that, Lord Bakura came in and he said something to her as well. After she gave a rather insubordinate look, and pose as well, he hauled her over his shoulder. That's when she started to resist and they ended up like this." Yami's smile turned upside down as he opened his mouth. Nothing came out, despite his attempt. He impulsively shut it and stared over at the scene on the stairs.

"Oh my" was all Yami managed out. He cleared his throat, weaved his way through the crowds and nodded to Marik. "You take Bakura, I'll take Anzu."

"Sure that's wise?"

"You want to end up in the position Malik once was in?"

"Er...I see your point." Both of them lunged in and separated the two. Bakura was still shouting profanities at Anzu, who was glaring and swearing at him in French.

"Okay, that's quite enough." Yami told Anzu, wincing at her words. Out of all the men here in the casino, he was the only one who could understand French. Bakura had stopped struggling, but was growling, his eyes dark and flashing

violently. His muscles tensed under Marik's fingers, but his companion kept him in tack. Anzu eventually ceased her French swearing and decided to meet Bakura's glare with her own.

"Are we calm yet?" Marik inquired of the two. Bakura's growl became more distinct. Anzu simply sniffed.

"I am, if that animal over there is." She announced.

"What did you just call me, you ungrateful bitch!" She tensed at the insult, but remained calm.

"Sorry, I wasn't being specific. You overgrown mutt." Bakura lunged, but Marik held him back – with difficulty.

"We had better take them to Bakura's office." Yami suggested to Marik, who nodded. "You two are making a scene." Yami took Anzu's arm, guiding her up the stairs.

"Don't worry," she slid her arm out of Yami's grip with ease. "I'm not going to cause anymore ruckus. You might want to keep that beast over there in check, however."

"Fuck you!" Bakura snarled at her. Anzu glared at him, grinding her shoes into the stairs as she ascended them.

"Mmm," Duke snuggled against Ryou, "this is a unique place."

"I agree. But, uh, what if something did happen to those two?"

"Yami can handle it." Ryou shrugged.

"Okay, I can go with that." Duke grinned.

Anzu sat in a chair, looking stuck up to be precise. Bakura was still in a rage.

"Sit." Marik shoved him in the chair behind the desk. He bent his head and whispered in his ear, "And try to restrain your anger, Bakura. You two have already made a scene, mainly you."

"You and Yami will try to quiet it down, won't you?" He muttered lowly.

"We'll try."

"Okay," Yami sighed, looking weary. "What the hell were you two thinking!" Anzu slumped in her seat, guilt all across her face. Bakura – who didn't have any shame, it appeared – snorted at her.

"She was the one screaming out, 'Rape!'." He mimicked her voice and she hissed a profanity under her breath towards him. "Well, right back at you, sweetheart."

"Don't call me 'sweetheart', you sick bastard."

"Right, that's me, Anzu." Bakura snapped sarcastically. "I'm the sick bastard alright."

"Well you've slept with enough women to prove my point!"

"AND THAT SUDDENLY MATTERS TO YOU?"

"Did I say that!" Yami winced, having trouble with all of this. Marik doubt that even the bright, happy-go, short lord could bring back the somewhat "friendship" the two had.

"Listen," Yami rubbed his eyes, "what started this?"

"Her shouting in my face."

"You and Marik both deserved it!"

"I – wait, did you say...Marik?" Bakura stared at her in bemusement.

"Yes," she huffed, "he's just as sanctimonious as you are!"

"Sancti-whatta?" Marik blinked dimly. Anzu sighed.

"Self-righteous, in other, simpler words."

"Oh."

"I am not!" Bakura snarled at her. "I didn't care when I first heard about it because I wasn't thinking straight yesterday! And I forgot about it until Ryou and Duke brought up Malik's absence." Anzu stared at him, perplexed.

"Oh." She murmured, lowering her eyes, embarrassed.

Well, what do you know? They fucking worked it out. What bullshit. Yami thought bitterly, very much unlike his character.

"Yeah," Bakura told her, his eyes narrowed. "I would have told you this earlier, but nooo, you wanted to put up a fight." Anzu flushed.

"I'm sorry, Bakura...But...I was really angry."

"Obviously." Bakura grunted.

"But that doesn't mean I forgive you!" She told him sternly. "What about Malik? Should we be looking for him?"

"He's a big boy," Marik remarked to her, shrugging. "He doesn't need us holding his hand, and besides – " The doors opened and they all turned.

_Cliffhanger! Who's come? Is it someone new? Or someone else? Or perhaps Ryou and Duke decided to join them. Find out next chapter!_


	18. Lady Sofia and Cornwell

_Chapter Nineteen, Lady Sofia and Cornwell_

The doors opened and they all turned to see Malik.

"Sorry I'm late." He told them anxiously, giving a weary smile.

" 'Sorry I'm late'?" Bakura repeated. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you!"

"I was busy!"

"You were busy, were you! Why you little son of a bitch!" Bakura stormed over to him and Malik glanced nervously over at Marik. "You could've cost me a wife."

"Uh...I could've?" Bakura ushered him to sit down as he explained everything.

"...so, that's what happened."

"All of that in what? – less than twenty-four hours?"

"You'd be surprised." Yami grumbled, pissed at the whole situation.

"No! You see, Ryou and Duke told me about their situation before telling you, Bakura, and I offered to help them...Ah, level some things out." He paused, biting his lip. "I hadn't expected you all would take it so, er, seriously." Yami repeated his line under his breath. Malik glanced at him, partially glaring. "Thought I would prefer if you stop glaring at me whenever I'm near Anzu." Bakura pursed his lips. "Unless you still don't trust me." Bakura shrugged.

"I think I can handle that small favor." Malik smirked.

"Good." Anzu frowned, waiting for the signal she could leave.

"I think I'm going to leave now." She muttered, swiping at a curl that has come loose from her bun. Bakura glanced at her.

"Very well," he nodded towards the doors. "Oh, and Anzu?"

"Yes?"

"We'll talk later." She swallowed, wetting her lips.

"Okay." She opened the door and shut it quietly.

"Much better." Bakura murmured agreeably to himself.

"What do you mean?" Malik asked.

"Oh, she slammed the door the last she left."

"Ah."

"Well!" Yami stood up moodily. "If you'll excuse me, I, too, have better plans than to put up with this idiotic shit. Fucking people these days are as inhospitable as fucking gorillas."

"How out of uncharacteristic for you, Yami. You're normally smiling like a man who was living in heaven." Bakura grinned at him mockingly.

"Yeah?" Yami snorted, swinging the door open. "After all this fucked up crap, who _wouldn't_ be pissed off?" He shut the door with a harsh 'bang'.

"He has a worse mouth than you, Bakura." Marik commented casually.

"Well, that's seemingly a quarter of Yami's truly bad side." Bakura mumbled, smirking to himself.

"A _quarter_?"

"Yes," Bakura glanced at the brothers, "I've seen Yami's _complete_ bad side, and trust me, it's not pretty."

"I don't doubt it."

"So!" Bakura stood up. "Tonight we're going to a ball."

"Where?" Both asked in unity.

"It's on the invitation." Bakura told them, shrugging. They blinked, before shrugging.

"Figures you wouldn't remember." Marik grunted, sighing.

"Meh, I'll only go to see Isis. I have a bone to pick with her." Malik scowled at the thought.

"Might as well tag along with you two idiots, I suppose." Marik yawned, stretching. "I don't have much else to do, anyway."

"Alright." Bakura smirked to himself. _I knew it._

Anzu fingered with the hem of her dress, her brows wrinkled in worry.

"Anzu, what are you doing here already?" Duke exclaimed as he and Ryou entered the house.

"Oh," she sighed. "I'm waiting for Bakura do get home. He wanted to talk with me."

"I see. But that doesn't precisely answer my question."

"I met up with him at his casino and..." she sighed again, lowering her eyes. "I feel horrible for what I did to him."

"Did you two get in a fight?" Ryou queried. She nodded, her eyes still downcast. "Oh my, what happened?"

"It wasn't a normal...Normal _verbal_ fight. We were wrestling each other on the stairs."

"Oh dear."

"Yes." Anzu stood up, hearing voices outside. "Tell Bakura that I'm in my room, will you?"

"Of course, Anzu." Ryou nodded to her, offering a small smile as she hastily ascended the stairs.

"I'll kill him!" Duke snarled immediately after she was on the other floor.

"Duke, they must've made up if Bakura let her come home." Ryou informed him. "I think it's best that we simply let it ride out. If Bakura causes anymore trouble later when they "talk", then go ahead and be my guest." He paused. "I hate seeing Anzu so disheartened like this." Duke eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you sure you're not straight?" Ryou whirled on him.

"No, I'm gay. I wouldn't have done..._that_ with you in the carriage."

"Hm, true."

"Anzu's like a sister to me. I really don't like the thought of her and my brother together."

"So I noticed."

"...about two weeks, I'm guessing." Malik was saying as the three males entered.

"Where's Anzu?" Bakura asked, his brow furrowing.

"She's up in her room." Ryou told him. "She was really upset, Bakura. I think you should do something."

"_Do something?_" Bakura snorted. "The woman can take care of her own depression. _I'm_ going to have a few words with her. And they don't involve sympathizing." Ryou frowned at him.

"Maybe you should," Malik suggested. "If she's upset now, then she most likely will be at the ball as well. It wouldn't do well for your guys' courtship to be, ah, hostile." Bakura glared at him.

"Dammit, I'm not a fucking saint! Someone else can go pity her."

"Well," Malik began suggestively.

"Other than you." Bakura shot him a dark look. "Ryou, you go do it."

"Why _me_?" Ryou asked, his eyes widening.

"Because I've heard that gay men can sympathize with women better than straight men can." Bakura grinned at his brother's expression. "Therefore, you can do the honors."

"But...but...She'll probably expect _you_ to. You're going to become her husband, after all."

"Ah, yes. But remember, it has nothing to do with love. This marriage is just a set up so that _I_ can get an heir and so that damn Will doesn't activate." Bakura scowled at that contemplation.

"Well, go do it anyway! If you two are going to be married, you should have to get used to it and fixing it as well." Bakura sighed, grumbling under his breath.

"I hate know-it-all's, you realize that?" Bakura asked his brother, who shrugged.

"I think I can handle the punishment." Ryou commented. Bakura swore, before storming upstairs.

"What is it?" Anzu grumbled, hearing a knock on her doors.

"Touché." Bakura mumbled to her, shutting the door behind him. _Dammit, I am not a fucking saint!_

"Oh. It's you." She sat up, nervously glancing at him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I would have thought it was obvious."

"Not exceptionally."

"About your behavior today." He hinted.

"Oh...I said I was sorry."

"I am aware of that, Anzu, however..." He sat in the chair near the desk. "My question is: why did you get so worked up about Malik's disappearance?"

"Well, I can't very well help it, now can I? I've become close to quite a bit of people. If it had been Ryou, Duke or Marik, I would have reacted the same way." Bakura frowned. "Or you, as well." Bakura glanced at the quill that was lying near the inkbottle. He took it, twirling it in his fingers, before pricking his finger with it.

"Anzu," he sighed, "if you're distressed about something, you just have to tell me about it. Instead of blowing up in my face, you could calmly tell me."

"I'm not as cold-hearted as you are, Bakura." Anzu pointed out. "I'm a woman, it's not my fault that I can't stay tranquil like you." He shrugged.

"So let me get this back on topic...You just reacted that way because he's a close friend?"

"Right." She nodded.

"Hm." He set the quill down, raising his eyes to hers. "Very well, then. That's cleared up." Bakura stood up. "By the way, we had an invitation to Qualle Hall tonight. We need to be there at seven tonight. I expect that you'll be ready by then?"

"Yes." She paused. "Did we get that today?"

"No, some four days ago, or that's what your brother told me." She blinked and nodded.

"I see." She hesitated. "Bakura...How many invitations _were _there?" He shrugged.

"Enough to fill the rest of the month." Her eyes rounded.

"And we're going to _all_ of them?"

"Of course." Bakura stretched, yawning. "I have some things to take care of."

"All right." He nodded a goodbye and left. Her eyes slid along the room, before she sighed, dropping on her bed. "I'm exhausted. A nap wouldn't hurt."

"Anzu!" Bakura knocked on the door, frowning. _What the devil is taking her so long? _He opened the door and his jaw dropped. "ANZU!" He bellowed, causing her to jump out of her pleasant slumber.

"Huh...?" She groggily blinked, looking at him tiredly. "What time is it?"

"6:24!" He was on the verge of strangling her if she didn't realize what that meant.

"6...Oh _no_!" She jumped up, her hair ruffled and her dress creased. Bakura scowled at her appearance, but decided not to speak his thoughts.

_She looks like shit...Well, for a ball._

"Get ready. Do you think you can make it in twenty minutes?"

"I can manage." She shoved him out boorishly, slamming the door behind him. He glared at the door, grumbling under his breath.

"Damn woman. She's getting a mite too discourteous..." He paused in thought. "I'll have to have a talk with her about that."

"You're late, you know." Isis informed Bakura matter-of-factly. The roguish male rolled his eyes at her.

"So sue me. Besides, it was _her_ fault." He nodded towards Anzu, who flushed in embarrassment. Isis blinked, then smiled.

"Oh, well if that's the case you're _fashionably_ late." Bakura narrowed his eyes. If it had been _his_ fault that they were late, Isis would claim it _unfashionably_ late. Figures. "Come on, Anzu, let's lure men together. I might be married, but playing with them is my specialty! Seducing them is, too." The two ladies giggled and whispered with each other, leaving the men gapping after them.

"Humph." Bakura crossed his arms over his chest, glowering. "_Women_."

"Amen!" The other three said.

"Then again," Seto said, casting a sly look at Bakura, "your woman is obviously a bigger handful than mine."

"What?"

"Everybody's talking about it!" Yami exclaimed, coming up to them. No longer in a pissy mood, he was beaming.

"About what?" Malik asked curiously.

"The fight that Bakura and Anzu had." Yami grinned broader. Bakura groaned in degradation.

"Damned woman." Bakura muttered under his breath crossly. Yami chuckled, fixing his veneer.

"So," Malik smirked over at Bakura's humiliated expression, "what are they saying?"

"Not anything wrong, I'll give you that much." Yami's eyes twinkled. "They're saying that they were acting like an old married couple. Some of the women are appalled, but no one really cares what _they_ think. The majority of the _ton_ are beginning to think that you two are courting."

"Which is just what the objective is." Bakura reminded them. Yami nodded, along with the two brothers.

"What." Seto's tone was deadly aloof. The four flinched, forgetting that the Prime Minister's husband was right here.

"Well..." Malik knew how his sister would feel about this and realized their mistake. "As you know, this marriage is a set up." Seto nodded once to indicate his acknowledgement. "So we devised a plan for the _ton_ to think otherwise, that Bakura and Anzu are..." Malik gestured. "...in love."

"Is that why you've unexpectedly decided to come to enter society, Bakura?" Seto inquired.

"Yes." Bakura answered, acting as calm as he didn't feel. Bakura explained everything to him, deciding that they could use another alley.

"Hm." Seto lowered his eyes, pursing his lips together. "I doubt that you'll be able to pull this plan of yours off with Hathaway and Julian after you."

"I disagree." Yami spoke up. "The _ton_ already believe them to be courting."

"The _ton_ know Bakura's reputation better than anyone. They won't believe it for long. In fact, they're probably putting on bets how long it will be until Bakura fucks her and drops her." Seto normally didn't swear. Especially in front of Isis, but on this sort of topic, he couldn't help it.

Yami stared at him in horror, his smile no longer on his face. His mouth was open in surprise. He cleared his throat, his smile mild. "We shall see, won't we?"

"So we shall."

When the two women returned, the men were glowering at each other. Or more specifically, Bakura and his three men were glaring at Seto.

"What in the devil's name are you five doing? You look ready to kill." Isis stared at them with her round eyes.

"Nothing." Seto assured her, the ice that was around him, melting. "Come, let us dance." Isis blinked, then smiled and took his arm.

"Bakura..." Anzu took his arm. "I...I saw my mother with a man, when Isis and I were on the dance floor."

"You what?" He turned his gaze from Seto. She turned from him and he followed her acuity.

"That's Cornwell." Malik told them lowly.

"Are you sure?" Bakura asked, ambiguously noticing that Anzu's hand had slid into his.

"Positively. He looks too much like Julian."

"That's Julian's brother!" Anzu gasped in surprise.

"No surprise there." Bakura grunted, his fingers tightening around Anzu's. "They look nearly alike." He glanced over at the Ishtar brothers. "Almost like you two, eh?"

"Almost." Marik agreed.

"But what would Lady Sofia be doing with _him_?" Yami asked, his smiling dropping in puzzlement.

"I think she saw me earlier." Anzu admitted to them.

"That could be a bad sign." Malik sighed, stating the obvious. "What if Hathaway or Julian are here?"

"Let's hope they're not." Marik alleged, his eyes scanning the aristocratic crowds.

"You look worried, what's the matter?" They turned to see Isis and Seto.

"Oh, nothing!" Anzu chirped, giving a bright smile. "Has the dance ended already?" Isis' gaze slid to Bakura and Anzu's clasped hands. A corner of her mouth lifted into a sly smirk.

"Yes, it has. Anzu, can I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course, you can!" Anzu followed Isis. Seto's brows snapped down the minute Isis' back was turned.

"What happened?"

"Lady Sofia and Cornwell are here." Bakura hissed between tightly clenched teeth.

"You see?" Seto raised his eyebrows at him. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to pull it off."

"We will. Nobody knows of our plan outside our small...group, except you." Bakura's eyes met Seto's. "I plan on keeping it that way." Seto sighed.

"I'll keep it a secret." He asserted.

"You'd better."

"Anzu, I knew the rumors were true!" Isis squealed in a whisper. Anzu blinked in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You and Bakura _are_ courting, aren't you? You two _are_ in love, am I right?" Anzu wanted to deny it, but remember the strategy. Anzu blushed demurely to bring further convincing.

"Yes," Anzu put her palm to her cheek, turning away. "It is. Bakura doesn't show it, but..." Anzu sighed. Isis took her hands and jumped up and down in glee.

"Oh, that's _fabulous_, Anzu! I knew someone could soften his black heart!" Isis' eyes twinkled in eagerness. Anzu blushed for real this time, feeling ashamed for lying.

"Um, well...Thank you...I guess." Isis let out a laugh.

"Don't worry. Soon, you'll be like me. Happily married and perhaps you'll have children!" Isis' eyes glimmered with hope for not only herself, but also Anzu. Anzu, flushing a darker crimson, couldn't think of her in Bakura's bed – _ever_.

Anzu walked back to the males, her face flushed.

"What's wrong with you?" Bakura asked immediately when she approached them.

"Nothing." She shook her head. Isis grinned.

"Come on, Seto, we have some duties to attend. Goodbye, Anzu! Have _fun_!" She winked at Anzu, nudging her a bit. The heat that had left Anzu's skin came back. Bakura arched an eyebrow in question, but said nothing.

"Hathaway isn't here." Malik informed her.

"Nor is Julian." Yami added, sighing.

"I wonder why my mother and Cornwell are here then."

"Hm." Yami glanced around again.

"I wonder if Duke and Ryou were supposed to meet him." Malik deliberated aloud.

"Perhaps, but that wouldn't explain Sofia's appearance here." Bakura pointed out. The other three sighed.

"Bakura, I can't see them anymore." Anzu told him, grabbing his wrist.

"Probably because they're dan – "

"Malik!" They all turned to see the topics of their conversation standing beside them. "I didn't believe you to be a man to come to balls." Cornwell grinned handsomely at the blonde.

"I didn't expect the same out of you, either, Cornwell." Malik replied with as much good nature that he could congregate.

"You must be Anzu." Cornwell took Anzu's hand and brushed his lips over her fingers. "My brother has told me much about you."

"Has he told you how much he wants me to be six feet under, as well?" Anzu asked coolly. Cornwell laughed at her question.

"You certainly are a pistol, Lady Anzu!" He winked at Bakura. "Lucky my brother doesn't have to put up with you." Malik realized, at that moment, that Julian hadn't said anything about the conflict between him and Anzu. He glanced at Sofia's sour face and affirmed that theory.

"Well, Sofia and I must be going. I promised Hathaway I wouldn't keep her for long." Cornwell grinned. "Though I certainly wish I could keep the lass to myself, she's pleasant company. Goodbye, Malik." He nodded to him. "And Lady Anzu," he took her hands in his. "I do hope to meet with you again." A low growl from Bakura's throat warned Cornwell away. Clearing his throat, Cornwell departed with Lady Sofia, chatting with her all the while.

"Cornwell's a charmer." Yami noted, his smile returning.

"Humph," Bakura glared after him, "I could do better."

"Somehow I doubt that." Anzu muttered to Marik, who was standing close behind her. Marik snickered, along with Malik, who had overheard.

"I heard that!" Bakura proclaimed.

"Oh, Bakura, don't take it as an insult," Anzu told him. "Take it as the honest truth." She left to the refreshment table, Bakura glaring after her.

"She's getting _way_ too discourteous..." Bakura grumbled, glowering.


	19. An Unfortunate Event

_Chapter Twenty, Raped_

Anzu stared up at the ceiling, the moonlight shining on half of her fair-skinned face. The night at the ball had been risky. _Mother could have figured out our plan. She could've told papa and then...Then, he, Julian and all of those horrid men would cause an uproar against the marriage. Isis wouldn't even be able to settle it down. _Anzu closed her eyes, her lashes sweeping up upon her cheeks. _I never wanted to get married. Not unless I loved them. That would have stood for my whole life if not for Duke's blunder._ Anzu turned on her side, her brow furrowing in thought. _I still don't want to marry Bakura, but if I must, I will. _Anzu opened her eyes and her eyes widened. She screamed.

_-_

Bakura jumped awake, his eyes wide. "What the _hell_!" He threw the covers over him and opened his door, walking over to Anzu's bedroom. "Anzu? What the devil are you screaming about?"

"B-Bakura!" Anzu stammered tearfully from inside the room. He entered and saw her on the bed, standing up in her nightgown, clutching a pillow. "Th-there!" She pointed to something on the ground. He switched the lights on and a white rat scurried out of the room down the hall.

"Hm," he heard a frightful squeak from outside. "Well, there you go. It's been taken care of, I'm sure."

"Anyone want a midnight snack? I just freshly killed it!" Marik called, his voice hinting a tone of amusement. Anzu blinked, giving a whine.

"You never told me that you had rodents..." Anzu accused, sniffing. Bakura raised his eyebrows.

"Are you _crying_?" She didn't answer. "It was just a fucking rat!"

"It was scary in the dark. I opened my eyes and two red eyes were there and..." She uttered a soft shriek. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Oh, cry me a river." He grunted. She threw the pillow at him furiously. Bakura glowered at her, throwing it back at her. "Don't throw things at me, dammit!" She just gave a 'harrumph'. "Now go to sleep. And if the _scary_ rat comes back – " He paused. "If a rat comes into your room," he told her, rewording what he said, "then ignore it and sleep."

"But they're _scary_!" Anzu whined, looking at him. "Can I...Sleep with you for tonight?"

"_What?_ What's wrong with sleeping in here?"

"There might be more of them in here!" Anzu told him defensively. Bakura pursed his lips.

"_Fine_, you contemptible woman." He grumbled, storming out of the room. Anzu beamed, bouncing off the bed. She carefully tiptoed out of the room, looking around for rats. She heard a squeak and let out a yelp, running after Bakura, shutting the lights off.

"What the devil is your problem?" Bakura demanded, scowling at her. "You're going to wake the whole house."

"I heard a squeak." She muttered, nibbling on her knuckles. He raised an eyebrow and when he turned around, he crashed into Marik.

"What the hell!" Bakura bellowed.

"Now look who's going to wake the house." Anzu mumbled to him.

"Oh shut up, wench." She cast a dark look at him, but shut up.

"Here," Marik showed Bakura the dead rat on the dagger of his. "I caught breakfast."

"Are you purposely trying to make me sick?" Bakura asked him, frowning.

"Well, not _sick_. I was looking along the lines of...Causing you to hurl." Marik corrected him, waving the dead rat a bit. Anzu paled, looking ready to do just that.

"Get it the fuck out of my face!" Bakura snapped at him. Marik shrugged, before leaving downstairs to throw it outside. Bakura grumbled forebodingly under his breath, walking over to his bedroom. "You had better not try any funny stuff." He told her, eyeing her warily.

"I was about to say the same of you." She sniffed contemptuously. Bakura snorted, before ushering her in.

"Ladies first," he sneered, smirking. She glared at him.

"Thank you for offering like the gentleman you most definitely are not." He shrugged, shutting the door behind her. She climbed into his bed, sighing. It was still warm and probably one of the best beds in the household. Then she froze.

"What?"

"These sheets...Have been recently cleansed...Haven't they?"

"Why do you..." Bakura glared at her hatefully as he realized why she was asking. "Of course they have, you ungrateful woman!"

"You must have a high opinion on yourself, then." She muttered under her breath as he entered the bed with her.

"Oh shut your trap, before I _make_ you." She fell silent, glowering at him in the dark.

_-_

Bakura shifted slightly, grinning in his sleep, feeling a luscious body molded against his. He moved closer, rubbing his nose in the silky hair.

"Comfortable?" A voice asked him uneasily. His eyes snapped open and he slowly drew away from Anzu, whose face was flushed.

"What the _hell_!"

"I believe that's my line." She grumbled, untangling her limbs from his. "You were the one getting all cuddly on _me_." She flushed again, trying to recompose herself. Bakura blinked, glancing at the window, seeing the sunlight stream in.

"Shut the hell up." Bakura snapped, storming to the bathroom. Anzu sniffed and left his room, flinging the door open with an attitude.

"ANZU?" Duke stared at her, his jaw slack. He dropped the plate full of breakfast he had been holding. "Wh-wh-what were y-you..." He gulped, his eyes wide as the plate that had smashed to the ground.

"It's not what it looks like!" Anzu told him quickly.

"What are you two fools speaking of?" The two looked at Bakura, who was scowling.

"How _dare_ you de-virgin my poor, innocent sister!" Duke roared in a furious rage. Bakura raised his eyebrow, slowly. Then, realizing what was going on, he grinned.

"How would you know that, Duke?" Bakura inquired innocently. Duke's eyes blazed as he replied.

"SHE JUST CAME OUT OF YOUR ROOM!"

"Are you sure that's all?" Bakura prodded him further, casting a sly grin at him. Duke stared at him, confused. "Are you sure that you didn't hear the loud moans and panting last night?" Duke's jaw dropped for the second time that morning, looking pale.

"M-moans? P-pa-panting...? ANZU, HOW COULD YOU HAVE PREMARITAL SEX?" Anzu drew back, her face flushing at the simple thought of it.

"Duke, I wouldn't go as low as to sleep with _him_." Anzu snapped. In an instant, Anzu felt Bakura nuzzle her neck. She stiffened, blushing once again.

"Oh?" He queried falsely innocently. "If you wouldn't, then why did I find you underneath me last night, groaning out my name with every hard time I went inside of you?" Anzu felt her whole body heat up.

"You perverted bastard!" She screeched in embarrassment. Duke fainted at that exact moment. The dull _thump_ with a horrified groan made Anzu even more humiliated. Bakura snickered.

"I was merely playing with you two, Anzu." He smirked broadly. "Though, the thought of doing just that arouses me." He leered at her, before turning to his bedroom. "I'll see you at breakfast, Anzu." He shut the door in her face.

"Bloody hell, Duke, what's the matter?" Ryou shouted, kneeling by his lover. Anzu gulped, taking deep breaths, before, she too, fainted. Bakura opened the door, hearing the _thump_.

"Anzu?" Bakura stooped down, licking his lips nervously. He had a major boner and really didn't need to be touching her _or_ being around until he had it taken care of. "Anzu...? Shit, the wench fainted." He paused. "Take care of her, Ryou."

"Wh-what? Why me?" Ryou demanded, looking nervous. "I have Duke to take care of."

"Fuck him in his sleep and he'll wake up." Bakura sneered, snapping the door shut, leaving Anzu lying on the floor.

"Uh..." Ryou saw Malik coming out. "Malik!"

At the breakfast table, Duke was glaring daggers at Bakura, daring him to speak. Anzu, however, was staring at her food with utter humiliation and anger.

"ENOUGH!" Duke boomed, slamming his fork down. "I want to know what the _hell_ happened in that bedroom last night!"

"A lord, such as myself, does not reveal such private matters that happen in the bedchamber." Bakura answered simply. Duke puffed up in rage. "Why not ask Anzu? I'd like to see her side of the story." Duke turned to his sister. She raised her eyes demurely, before lowering her lashes and dabbing at her lips delicately, setting her fork down. Settling her hands in her lap, she looked Bakura in the eye at the other side of the table. He grinned at her, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Anzu saw the faint wink and she glanced at her brother, who was staring at her intently.

"A proper lady never reveals what happens in the bedchamber." Anzu murmured, reciting the words that were similar to Bakura's. Her fiancé sat back in his chair, entwining his fingers on the back of his head. Duke stared at his sister with utter disappointment and dismay.

"What's this about something happening in a bedchamber?" Marik inquired curiously, smiling artlessly.

"Nothing." Anzu replied before Bakura had a chance.

"Why Anzu," Bakura started, widening his eyes for effect of surprise, "we shouldn't keep our secret to ourselves, should we?" Anzu shot a dirty look at him. He took a deep drink of wine. "You were awake, Marik." He nodded at the inquisitive friend of his. "There was a rat in Anzu's room, so she had to sleep with me." He grinned. "What did you think we did?" They all stared at him, eyes wide, even Anzu.

"Anzu!" Duke turned to her in anguish. "How could you lead me on?"

"Oh, Duke, I didn't." She assured him. "Bakura did." At the sound of his name, Bakura started into laughter.

"You idiots are just too easy to fool." Abandoning his breakfast, he stood up. "I need to get to the casino. Come on, Marik, Malik." He nodded to Anzu, a grin on his lips. "Don't get into trouble, young one." Anzu glared at him at being called young.

"If I had the chance, Bakura, I'd show you how wrong you are mistaken at calling me young!" She called to him, not realizing what she was saying. Bakura stopped, turning. He eyed her.

"Would you, now?" He asked, the hint of perversity hinted in his voice. Anzu froze, realizing her mistake. He smirked. "We'll have to test that theory, little one." At having the last word, Bakura turned and stalked out of the manor. Malik and Marik exchanged looks, their lips curving slightly.

"See you later, Anzu." Both murmured in unison, following behind Bakura leisurely. Anzu sighed, resting in the chair. Ryou and Duke exchanged looks.

"I really would wish you not to test that theory," Duke growled, his brows knitted together, taking a careful drink of his tea.

"You know me better than that," Anzu murmured wearily. "I wouldn't do such a thing with Bakura. He's too much of an arrogant ass." Duke's lips thinned, but he kept his mouth shut reluctantly.

"Are you going to see Isis today, Anzu?" Ryou asked pleasantly, as though nothing had happened. Anzu shook her head, standing up.

"No, I think I'll do without today." She looked at her barely touched breakfast and she sighed repentantly. "I think I'll go for a walk, it seems nice enough." Ryou's lips curved slightly.

"Very well," he looked curiously at Duke's sulking. "I suppose we'll see you when you get back, then."

"Yes," Anzu flashed a wry smile at him. "I suppose so." When she had left, Ryou's smile had dropped.

"You are truly pissed that bad at Bakura?" Ryou inquired of Duke. His lover sipped bitterly on his tea. "Duke, you are being much too cynical. Anzu can resist Bakura, you don't have to worry of that." Duke slammed the teacup down, splashing the hot substance everywhere.

"That's not what I'm worried about!" Duke hissed. "What Bakura had described to me up there–" He motioned upstairs. "–was probably a part of his sick, twisted fantasies of his." Ryou set a calming hand on his tensing shoulder.

"Duke, Anzu would forbid that. My brother would not do any harm on her. Despite what he may think, we all know that he cares dearly for her. Don't think badly of my brother because he lusts after her." Duke glared at him spitefully. "I am not saying it's right for him to lead you on like that, but..." Ryou hesitated.

"But _what_, Ryou?"

"It's just Bakura's character. If Anzu can get used to it, so can you."

"She has not!" Duke protested, his emerald eyes flashing dangerously. Ryou turned his puppy brown eyes to him. Duke became slightly guilty, looking at the sorrow tied in those eyes, drowning in them. "I'm sorry, Ryou. I shouldn't be yelling at you."

"It's fine." Ryou sighed, rubbing his thumb over Duke's hand. "I just think you should think on this."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember Bakura has been more than a help to you and Anzu. He's let you stayed. He let us stay together and he would not have done any of this if Anzu had not coaxed him into it." Duke said nothing to him. He merely raised his teacup to his lips and took a soothing drink.

"I love Anzu," Duke informed Ryou, who looked startled. "I've never told her or anyone. I try to play the tough guy, I really do, Ryou. I don't want her to be around any other man and I would die without her protecting me." His eyes flickered down to the russet essence in his teacup. "Do you have any idea how that feels?"

Ryou sighed. "No, Duke. I can't say I have." He paused. "But what you're saying is giving me the idea that you may love her more than..." He trailed off. Duke shook his head.

"She deserves better than Bakura. So much better..." Duke took another drink, draining it. "I wish I could undo all the things I've done." Ryou squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Wishes take away many things," Ryou smiled sorrowfully. "Have you ever thought your sister may be happy with Bakura?" Duke didn't reply at first.

"I don't know any more, Ryou, I really don't."

_At the Casino..._

"I don't think I trust you, Bakura." Marik confessed as the two of them stared at each other coolly.

"Of what specific thing?"

"Anzu." Bakura's eyed narrowed slightly.

"Explain."

"I know you don't really want to bed her so soon, Bakura. You and I know that she's a virgin. I know you wouldn't want to take her purity so forcefully."

"I never said I was going to _rape _her!" Bakura snarled defensively, his eyes blazed with anger at the accusation.

"That's not what I meant," Marik stated calmly as he lit a cigarette. "I mean, if you take her to bed, ah, how shall I word this?" He took a slow puff from his cigarette thoughtfully. "Oh, I know!" Marik smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "If you took her to bed with a coolness, just so you can get what you want..." Marik shrugged.

"I don't understand what you're telling me, Marik." Bakura's voice was cool, aggressive.

"What I mean is that she found out and her heart was broken," Marik raised his eyes to his employer's steadily, "I'm going to kill you." Bakura laughed out loud.

"Like you could!"

"I'm serious, Bakura." Marik stood up. "If any harm comes to her, the blame will be put on you. I will torture you and kill you. I won't hesitate to stick a blade in your heart. See how you like it." Bakura's humor vanished from his face and he stared up at him.

"Why are you suddenly so concerned?" Bakura asked, realizing how serious Marik really was.

Marik chuckled. "Let's just say that like Isis, she's grown on me." Marik crushed the cigarette into an ashtray. "Remember what I've said Bakura."

"Are you _threatening _me, Ishtar?" Whenever Bakura addressed someone by their last name, it meant they were in trouble.

"Why, I should think I am." Marik told him, widening his eyes ironically. Bakura's lip twitched, then he shoved the chair back, standing up. He calmly strode towards Marik so they were face to face. Alas, Marik was slightly taller than Bakura.

"Don't push your luck, Marik. I wouldn't want you my enemy like Malik was." Bakura growled softly.

"Are you sure 'was' is the correct term?" Unlike Malik, his brother wasn't willing to back down unless he had the last word.

"_Marik_..." It was a warning and he knew it. Marik bowed his head a bit.

"I'll be closing this discussion now," Marik took a step back, before turning and leaving Bakura alone in the room. Bakura ran his tongue over his lips, glancing behind him, as though expecting an executioner to be there.

"Shit," he swore.

Anzu sighed, breathing in the fresh spring air. She stretched, a small smile tugging on her lips. She truly didn't know why she hadn't invited Isis along. _I haven't been able to be alone much_, she thought to herself, answering her own question.

"Anzu," a voice breathed. One she recognized. She turned in surprise.

"Julian." She murmured, her eyes wide. He smiled sadly.

"It's been awhile." He told her.

"Yes, it has." She agreed, watching his every movement warily. Julian offered his hand to her. She stared at it, then her gaze flickered to him, before she took it.

"Walk with me?"

"I...Came out to get away from everyone, Julian." Anzu explained almost contritely.

"Please," he tugged at her hand gently. "Just for a bit. It'll be like old times." Anzu felt her heart melt at those words.

"Only for a while?"

"I promise," Julian smiled charmingly. The corner of her lip raised in a parody of a grin.

"Okay." She tucked her hand under his arm as they walked along park.

"Let's take a shortcut, what say you, Anzu?" He ushered to the alley. It looked harmless enough.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." His smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. Anzu, however, didn't notice the triumphant glint in his eyes.

"No, it won't." He whispered.

Bakura stormed inside, bellowing, "Ryou!"

"Yes?" Ryou poked his head out of the drawing room innocently.

"Get Anzu for me, _now_." Ryou's eyes drooped a bit.

"She went out after you left for a walk," Ryou explained. Bakura flinched.

"Damn!"

"Has she done something wrong?" His brother asked uncomfortably.

"No, I just need to have a talk with her. Do you know where she was going?" Ryou shook his head.

"I'd guess perhaps near the park."

"Near the..." Bakura frowned in thought. "Alright, fine. I'll check there, I suppose."

"I think we're lost," Anzu said at last. Julian stopped and her hand slid from underneath his arm. "Did you hear me? I said I think that we're lost."

"Anzu, you are so naïve. I think that's why men are so attracted to you." Julian smirked at her and she backed into a wall. "You've made my job so much easier." He snatched her wrist and she tugged, before he slammed her body into the ground. She let out a whine, seeing spots from the impact.

"Julian, please...Don't." He stopped, his eyes raking her face.

"I'm sorry, Anzu, I truly am." He kissed her cheek softly. "You have always been my friend, but your disobedience just does not see fit in a woman." Her eyes widened when he lifted her skirts. She kicked and he grunted, glowering at her. "You are making this much too difficult."

"Let go of me! Help! Someone help!"

"No one can hear you this deep in the alleys." He grinned like a sadist, causing her to stay immobile for just a moment. As he unzipped his pants, Anzu struggled. "Only my pleasure matters, Anzu, remember that. I am your master. I am the _man_. You listen to me only."

"No!" Her eyes widened as she grasped the truth of the situation. "Please don't, Julian!"

"My apologies," was his non-committable answer. As soon as he had sheathed himself, she shrieked with pain, her barrier being horribly broken. _Bakura...Help me._

Marik came back to Bakura, looking worried.

"I can't find her, Bakura, no one's even _seen_ her."

"I disagree," Malik came up, breathing hard. "She's with Julian. A woman told me that she saw Anzu walk to the alleys with a man."

"Did she describe him?" Malik nodded to Bakura.

"The description fit Julian uncannily."

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" Bakura gripped his hair angrily, frustrated. "How could she go off with him like that? She _knows_ better than that!"

"Let's just go find her. We'll get pissed at her later." Marik told him shortly.

Anzu rocked back and forth on her feels, hot tears staining her cheeks.

"You were wonderful, luv." Julian stroked her cheek and she winced, pulling back.

"D-don't touch me!" He glared, snatching her hair and jerking her head up so they made eye contact.

"Don't _ever_ disobey me." He slammed his mouth on hers forcefully. He drew back, brushing the dirt off his pants. "Good luck getting out of the alley, Anzu." He left her, crying at the pain. When Anzu heard footsteps, her head jerked up.

"_Nooo_!" She screamed when a hand touched her.

"Anzu...?" Malik pulled back, his eyes widening.

"Don't touch her." Marik lashed out, glaring. Anzu rocked back and forth, sobbing. Bakura knelt down and glanced down at the blood on the ground.

"Oh, Anzu..." He whispered. She must have recognized him, because she started to murmur his name in a painful whisper. "Oh, no...No, no, no..." He took her in his arms, stroking her curls. "Anzu, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry..." He buried his face in her hair as she clung to him, crying his name.

"She was raped." Marik said bluntly to Malik's look of wonderment.

"By...?"

"That's right." They looked at each other.

"Kill him." Bakura ordered them, hostility clear in his voice. "Torture him, gut him, I don't care, just kill the fucking bastard."

"Can do." Malik replied, nodding, looking to his brother. Marik gave a shadow of a nod and they left down the alley's to find Julian, to hunt him down.

"Bakura..." She clutched at him harder when he drew back slightly. "Don't go, please..." Bakura brought her up in his arms, biting his tongue laboriously.

"Anzu...Why did you go with him? You stupid, stupid girl!" Bakura pressed his head hard against hers. He felt something burning behind his closed eyes, but didn't dare let the tears out. He wouldn't allow it. He just wouldn't.

"It hurt..." She whispered. "It hurt so much..." Anzu raised her sapphire eyes up to him. "You...I called you and you...Came."

"I'm sorry, Anzu. I was late. I didn't...I never thought..." He closed his mouth tightly, unable to say anything. She leaned back into him, shivering. "Let's go home."

"..." she nodded her consent. He gathered her in his arms and started back the way he had come.

Marik and Malik returned, grimly letting their fully loaded guns hang at their sides.

"Well?" Bakura asked impatiently. They exchanged glances.

"We couldn't find him." They both avoided his gaze, looking guilty. "Sorry." Bakura licked his lips.

"It's fine for now."

"And Anzu?"

"She's asleep." He hesitated. "None of this is told to Duke, understood?"

"What are you talking about?" Bakura flinched and they turned to the two innocent males.

"Your sister..." Malik grimaced. "She ran into an accident."

"Accident...?" Duke looked horrified. "What kind of accident?"

"She...She got raped, Duke." Duke's eyes flashed accusingly to Bakura. "It wasn't him, it was Julian."

"You bastard!" Duke lunged on Bakura anyway. "Where were you when this happened? How could you let this happen to her!" Bakura didn't answer. He simply shoved him off him. Duke's anger evaporated, finally noticing Bakura's pale, emotionless face.

"I couldn't prevent it, I tried." Bakura told him softly.

"What? Did you repeat Julian's act?" Duke snapped. Bakura shot the darkest look at the male.

"Don't _ever_ accuse me of raping Anzu, do you understand me? I would never to that to her. Am I clear?" Duke backed down, seeing the look of hatred, sorrow and anger linger on his face.

"Crystal." Duke murmured, his eyes widening slightly.

"Good." Bakura whirled around, storming upstairs, without a word to anyone. Duke collapsed on the stairs, resting his face in his hands.

"I can't believe this." He whispered. "God, Anzu..."

"Don't blame it on yourself, Duke." Ryou murmured. "Bakura tried to stop Julian. If he couldn't, you couldn't." Duke took it as an insult, but didn't react. He just couldn't. It was all too much for him.

Bakura watched Anzu's sleeping figures, too many thoughts passing through his head.

"Damn him." He whispered, his hands tightening on the edge of the mattress. He stood up, anger washing over him. When he was near the door, Anzu's voice spoke up.

"Bakura...?" He turned at her voice, glancing at her. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Why?"

"I'm going to kill Julian." Anzu stared at him, silent.

"Don't." She sat up, her eyelashes fluttering. "I don't want to be alone, Bakura."

"I'll send someone up here." She looked hurt then. "Anzu, he doesn't deserve to live!"

"I don't doubt it, but..." Her eyes held everything she was feeling. The strongest emotion that caught Bakura's attention was pain. "I don't want someone else up here. I want _you_." Bakura flinched at the words. He was ashamed that he was thinking sexually of her, especially after what had happened to her. He sighed, moving over to her bedside, slumping on the ground, resting his head on the nightstand. Bakura let out a bitter laugh.

"I failed you, did you know that?" He asked her.

"No." Her answer was blunt.

"I did."

"No, you didn't. You didn't know that I had left." Bakura sighed.

"I should have known, though, Anzu." He brought his knees up to his chest and he rested his arms on them, laying his chin on his forearms. "You don't know how sorry I am."

"Please don't be, Bakura." Anzu's fingertips hovered above his head, hesitant, fearful. She gulped, telling herself Bakura wouldn't turn into Julian. She touched his hair softly, biting her lip. When nothing happened, she dug her fingers in the blonde hair. Bakura closed his eyes, sighing at the delicate touch.

"It was still my fault." He told her. Anzu didn't stop her fingers from running through his hair. She seemed almost fascinated by the softness of the strands. "You're in my household. I have to protect Malik, Marik, Ryou and even Duke from everything other than me." She stopped briefly at the end of his sentence. He opened his eyes and saw her thinking his words over. He gulped, thinking carefully how to tell her this. "But you're different. You're...Weak, no offense."

"No offense taken," Anzu murmured, rubbing a strand of hair between her fingers, intrigued.

"Marik certainly doesn't need my protection, neither does Malik. Duke and Ryou may and you..." He trailed off. "I should have kept a closer eye on you." He snatched her hand abruptly, it made her jump in shock. He turned his face so he could see her. Bakura loosened the grip, sighing. "You shouldn't effect me, Anzu, you just shouldn't." He ran his fingers over her palm, his eyes lowered to the supple skin. "I would never hurt you."

"Bakura..." She let out a sigh, their fingers interlacing. He stood up on his knees and brushed his lips over hers.

"Rest. You need it." His fingers slid from hers and she felt cool air meet her hand. He stood up, moving towards the doorway.

"Bakura?"

"Yes?" He paused at the door, his hand on the knob.

"I...I..." She licked her lips, but it didn't help. "Thank you." He took a deep breath.

"Your welcome." As he shut the door behind him, Bakura was well aware that from here on out, things would be even tenser between them. More strained. He didn't want that. He didn't need that in their "relationship". It was going to complicate things for him, because he didn't want to say the words out loud. Bakura hated the words. The "L" word was enough, but all of it...He shook his head. No, when the time was right, he would. She'd been close to saying it and he had feared it. She'd expect him to say them back and he wasn't ready. He just wasn't ready to admit that he loved her. He'd deny it for as long as he could.

Taking a breath, Bakura headed downstairs, shoving the thoughts to the back of his mind.

_Yes, even I admit that was really dramatic and had a bunch of romance to it, but hey!—might as well add some to it. It's genre IS romance, after all. Please review and tell me how you liked it. Ciao_


	20. Aftermath and Proposition

_Chapter Twenty-One, Aftermath & Proposition_

Anzu's eyes slowly opened and she saw Ryou smiling down at her. She jumped a bit, but assured herself that Ryou was completely harmless.

"Hello, Anzu. Good morning. Do you want to come downstairs and eat or...?" He hesitated, the smile still held on his lips.

"I think I'll want to eat in here, Ryou, if that's not a problem."

"Of course not," Ryou shook his head. "Bakura thought you might not want to eat with the rest of the...Us, so he had me come up and ask you."

"I see." Anzu sat up, glancing outside. "It's raining."

"Unfortunately so." Ryou slid his hands behind his back, gazing outside the window. "I'll be back with your food." He hastily departed, leaving Anzu to her thoughts. She drew the blankets around her, licking her chapped lips.

Bakura fingered the fork absently, ignoring Duke's speculating eyes.

"She wants to eat upstairs," Ryou announced. Bakura nodded without looking up.

"Might as well let her," he murmured. "Does she seem better?"

"Much." Ryou sighed. "Do you suppose that...?" He looked uncertain, willing Bakura to look at him. He did.

"Suppose what, Ryou?" Bakura inquired, his facial expression blank. Neutral.

"Nothing," Ryou shook his head, filling a plate for Anzu.

"Do you think she'll let me see her?" Duke asked no one in particular. Bakura didn't reply, he simply kept eating his breakfast, wondering if Marik and Malik would be back in time to go to the casino.

As though the gods heard him, Malik and Marik glided into the dining room, looking pissed off.

"Damn Julian." Malik muttered under his breath. "Can't find him anywhere."

"Perhaps we should report it to the magistrate?" Ryou suggested, pouring some milk carefully and setting it on the tray where Anzu's food was.

"No," Bakura said immediately. "I'm not getting involved with the fucking magistrate. Period." Ryou frowned, but didn't retort. He lifted the tray, mumbling something under his breath.

"I'm going to go give this to Anzu." Ryou told his brother, who just shot him a look that said, _Well get to it!_

When Ryou was out of the room, Duke cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go with. I'd rather see if Anzu's okay for my own eyes."

As Duke was mounting the stairs, Yami slammed in, working his arms through his topcoat.

"Is Anzu okay?" He demanded, grabbing Bakura by the collar, heaving him on his feet. "WELL? Is she? I must know!" Bakura swallowed the piece of bread that had become lodged in his throat, thanks to Yami. He glowered at the shorter male.

"Let go of me Yami, right now." Bakura ordered him. Yami, however, didn't let go. He wasn't even close to being calm enough to. "Yami." It was a warning. Twitching his nose, the lord put him down.

"Sorry, chap." Yami murmured his apology. "I just...I overheard Malik and Marik speaking to each other and..." He adjusted his collar nervously. "I was worried about Anzu. Julian did this, you say?"

"He did." Bakura said bluntly. Yami nodded jerkily.

"Yes, yes of course...Of course he did." Another jerky nod. "I'm just concerned, Bakura. Julian doesn't seem the type to rape Anzu or...Or anything along the lines of that." A small droplet of sweat rolled down Yami's forehead and he hastily wiped it away.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Yami?"

"No! No, of course not. Why do you ask?" Bakura slammed Yami into the wall, his eyes narrowed. "I-I say! Bakura, put me down!"

"Why are you so nervous, Yami?" Bakura hissed. Yami gulped.

"If...If Anzu conceived...I mean...What..." Yami gulped. It dawned on Bakura that Yami was worried that Anzu had conceived Julian's child, which would make matters all the more complicated.

"I haven't found out whether she's conceived or not, Yami. I'll have my physician check her." Bakura assured Yami, who was adjusting his collar again.

"Jolly good," Yami murmured to himself. "Jolly good, jolly good." His violet-burgundy eyes flickered to Bakura. "You'll make sure, yes?"

"Of course." Bakura told him, nodding. Yami just gulped, nodding inelegantly. Bakura slowly lowered his eyes to the unfinished food on his plate.

"Bakura," Yami lowered into a seat, sighing. "There's something I must speak with you about, er..." He glanced at the blondes that were leaning near the doorway, glowering. Not at the situation of Yami, but just out of spite. They were pissed and Yami was unsure whether to ask them to leave. He wasn't in the mood to get his ass kicked. "But, I don't exactly..." Again, he glanced at Malik and Marik. This time, however, they noticed.

With a growl and snarl, Marik shoved himself from the doorway, his eyes flashing. "We'll leave you two alone, then." He wasn't happy about it, but he did it anyway. When they were gone, Yami's eyes slid back to Bakura, who raised an eyebrow smoothly.

"I think we can use this to an advantage." Yami told him. He knew he said the wrong thing when Bakura stiffened.

"Aren't you so very compassionate?" Bakura hissed sarcastically. Yami dropped his eyes to the oak wood of the dining table, his fingers drumming a beat on it.

"You know I'm just as worried and angry as you, Bakura." Yami murmured, not looking at his nemesis. "I may not like that there's an _advantage_ to this, but..." He sighed, the air coming out irresolutely. "Well..." When he raised his eyes, Bakura seemed to have relaxed against the left side of the chair, his elbow propped up, holding his head, his fingers splayed across the side of his face.

"You mean her parents." Bakura assumed.

"Well, I'm not so sure of Hathaway, but Sofia, yes." Bakura frowned, tapping a finger against his cheek in considering manner.

"Despite the fact that she's gone over to the, ah, bad side, I think Sofia could have enough empathy for her own daughter." Bakura resolved, shifting in his seat.

"I also have a theory." Yami told him, his confidence raising a level. "This could have been bait."

"Bait?" Bakura's eyebrows snapped down. Yami ignored the expression, more sure of himself.

"Here's what I think," Yami straightened, the tension fading from his body. "Hathaway suggested to Julian that he rape Anzu. They knew that you'd come after Julian and apparently; they're going to do something to you. Then, when you're gone, they'll take Anzu." Bakura narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"That's a rather substantial theory you have there, Yami." Bakura sat up, clasping his hands together, his elbows propped up. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were there when they made this plan." Yami clamped his lips together, looking uncomfortable. "I'm right, aren't I? You're working for the fucking enemy!" Bakura stood up, slamming his hands down on the table. Yami sighed, standing up as well.

"No," Yami shook his head, "I'm not. I've been to every one of those meetings of theirs. They don't know that I'm on your side yet. I plan to keep it that way, until we're actually going to act."

"Act?" Yami smiled, the same good-ol'-boy smile.

"As in, fight." Bakura furrowed his brow, nodding charily.

"So when you told me that information earlier...?"

"I knew it already. I hadn't known that you and Anzu were fighting until Hathaway mentioned it."

"How can they _not_ know you've been associating with us?" Yami's smile became crooked and a bit bitter.

"I'm a careful man when it comes to life and death situations." Yami told him sincerely. "Would you mind if I told Anzu about this or do you want to?" Bakura's eyes flickered to the clock.

"We can go up now. I need to speak with Malik and Marik afterward. I still need to take my place at the casino." Yami nodded in acknowledgment.

X

Ryou and Duke were just leaving when they came up the stairs. Ryou tilted his head at Yami.

"Anything the matter?" He asked, eyeing their grim expressions.

"No," Yami asked, his lips twisting into an innocent smile. "Why do you ask?"

Ryou simply shook his head, saying, "No reason." He cast a look at his brother, who arched an eyebrow at him in question.

The two males arrived at the bedroom. Anzu was frowning outside, sitting by the window, nibbling on a piece of bread.

"Anzu." Bakura addressed her and she turned, the frown turning puzzled.

"Ryou told me you didn't come up here because you had left already to the casino." Surprise was written all over her face. Bakura grimaced. If he told her that Ryou lied that would just break her heart more than it already was.

"I told him that I was going, but Yami caught me before I left." He gestured to Yami, who was, in spite of everything, grinning.

Anzu's mouth rounded in a silent _O_. "So, what brings you _both_ – " she cast a suspicious look at them " – up here?" Yami chuckled. No amusement, however, was found in it.

"Bakura was acting rather cynical so he brought me up here today." He smirked. "He's quite protective of you, sweetheart." Anzu stared at them, unsure whether Yami was joking. When Bakura glowered at Yami, though, she knew that he was being very serious.

"Erm...Well, I suppose..." A tinge of color flooded on her cheeks, unable to finish her sentence. Bakura had the urge to smack Yami – _hard_ – but decided against it. At least, for the time being.

"There's some things that I deemed you needed to know." Yami explained to her briefly of what he had told Bakura. She listened and didn't glare at him like Bakura had down in the dining room.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't stop them." Anzu told him softly, her sensitivity showing. An aggrieved expression crossed Yami's features.

"I do beg forgiveness, Anzu. I wasn't thinking straight." He took her hands, carefully, as to not startle her. She sighed.

"Well, I think that..." She hesitated. "I'll be fine." Yami nodded in agreement.

"You're a strong woman, Anzu, I'm sure that you can get through it." Anzu beamed at the compliment. Bakura grunted something behind them, but she ignored it. Bakura had a bad opinion on Yami when it came to his compliments.

"What was that, Bakura?" Yami turned, smiling at him, smugly.

"I didn't say anything!" He snapped at him, glaring hatefully. Yami laughed, standing up, Anzu's hands slipping from his. "I do believe my welcome had tired itself." He told her, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Anzu gave a short laugh.

"I agree," she glanced at Bakura, who was ready to throw Yami out personally – literally.

"Good day, Bakura." Yami leered at Bakura, who shot a dirty look at him. He bowed to Anzu, leaving the room leisurely.

"Oh, Bakura." Anzu shook her head, a smile on her lips. "You drove him off."

"_Good_." Bakura bit out. Anzu laughed at his bitterness.

"Are you leaving to the casino now?"

"Yes," he turned his attention from the doorway back to her. "Why?" She gave a nervous look.

"Who's going to be here?"

"Ryou and Duke." He replied, frowning a bit. "And the servants, of course."

"Okay..." Anzu smiled then. "But if I want, could Ryou or Duke bring me to the casino?" Bakura frowned at her. "I'm okay, really, I am." He frowned even harder at her.

"I'm advising you to stay here, Anzu." She looked hurt. "The casino has a lot of...men."

"You mean people that might hurt me." She said it so bluntly that it caused Bakura to flinch.

"You know what? Fine, get yourself hurt if that's what you want." He snapped coolly. Anzu beamed.

"Okay!" His face dropped.

"Damned woman," he grunted, knowing that he had lost. She simply grinned at him, before sliding off the chair, closing the window.

"Can you have a maid prepare a bath for me?" She asked him. Bakura glowered at her.

"Fine. I take it I'll see you later?"

"Perhaps."

X

Bakura tapped his fingernail on the oak desk, until the two Ishtar brothers entered.

"You called?" Marik asked. Obviously, their moods hadn't improved. Either they were pissed at Bakura or just pissed in general.

"You two have a rather pissy mood, wouldn't you agree?" Neither replied. They were glowering at nothing in particular. "Well?"

"It's not because of you," Marik muttered, his pupils barely even noticeable.

"Mind telling me why then?" Malik shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"I don't see why not." Malik told his brother, shrugging. Marik shot him a scathing look. "I was just making a suggestion!"

"Yeah?" Malik glared at his older brother, muttering under his breath. Bakura raised his eyebrows at them.

"Listen, if you're going to tell me, then do it now while I have the time."

"We're not – " Marik was rudely interrupted by his brother, who's intention seemed to be on pissing his brother off.

"Cornwell gave an offer." Bakura's eyes narrowed. "We didn't take it." Malik shot a look at his brother. "Well, _I_ didn't."

"This is exactly why I hate you!" Marik growled menacingly at his younger brother.

"The feelings mutual." Malik told him, shrugging.

"What was this offer, Malik?" Bakura asked, reminding himself that Malik was on the same hate list as Marik was of his.

"To work with Hathaway and Julian, of course. He offered us quite a bit of money. I didn't take the offer, but Marik told Cornwell he'd consider it." Malik explained briefly.

"I take it you enjoy betraying your companions, Marik?" Bakura asked the elder of the two, keeping his anger in check.

"I never said _yes_." Marik snapped crossly. "I told him that I would _consider_ it. That's the key word there."

"What's the difference?" Bakura exploded purposely. "Godammit, Marik, it doesn't take a genius to know what you're answer is going to be!" Marik glared at him. Malik snorted out, "No kidding" in agreement with Bakura.

"You shut up, Malik! Don't forget that you were the one putting the moves on Anzu, not me." That seemingly touched a nerve of Malik's, because his eyes went all dark and sinister, his eyebrows drawing down in rage.

"Fuck you, Marik!" Malik hissed.

"Alright, both you! Enough!" They turned to Bakura. "He isn't wrong, though Malik. You both are on the same level of anger and my hit list. Now let's get this straight," he stood up, "what do you want from me that will get you to not take this offer from Cornwell?" Marik stared at him.

"You wouldn't give it to me." He told Bakura simply, his anger calming down only a bit.

"Oh?" Bakura arched an eyebrow. "Tell me what it is and maybe I'll consider it." Marik let out an unpleasant bark of laughter.

"Oh, that's rich, Bakura!" Marik passed his hand over his face. "You went anger-crazed when Malik wanted Anzu, so I highly doubt that in my case it would be any different." Both Malik and Bakura seemed to freeze.

"Are you telling me...You idiots...Both of you...Are attracted to Anzu!" Bakura was obviously outraged.

"I never – " Marik began, but was cut off by Malik laughter.

"I'm not attracted to Anzu anymore." He nodded to Marik. "Though it appears he is. What? Gonna slit his wrists as well?" Malik's amusement vanished and he paled, seeing Bakura's thoughtful facial expression. "You aren't seriously going to...?"

"What exactly do you want from Anzu?" Bakura asked after awhile. Normally, he wouldn't do this, but having Marik as his enemy wasn't a challenge he was up to.

"To like me, what else?" Marik seemed as surprised as his brother.

"She already likes you." Bakura told him impatiently. Marik rolled his eyes.

"How are you so sure of that?"

"I would think it was obvious, Marik. She likes all of you morons." Marik frowned.

"He isn't wrong," Malik told his brother, stretching his arms and legs out like a feline.

"I noted you didn't add yourself." Marik said slowly. Bakura stared at him, surprised.

"So?"

"Does that mean she doesn't like you?" Malik burst into laughter.

"Come _on_, Marik! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Malik snickered behind his hand, both of the other males glaring at him. "Sorry, but..." He let out another snicker.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Marik sighed, leaning back. "Then I suppose that I'll be poor all my life."

"How much money _was_ it?" Bakura asked, curious.

"Hmm..." Marik frowned at Malik's snickers. "Shut up, you bloody idiot." That just encouraged Malik to laugh more. "I think it was over a million pounds." He seemed to consider that, then nodded. "That's about it." Bakura raised his eyebrows.

"Cornwell doesn't have that much money. He's barely a viscount."

"He dropped to a marquess." Malik informed them. "That's why I didn't take the bait."

"Someone's been doing their homework." Marik taunted. Malik shrugged, not insulted.

"Well then!" Bakura went back to his desk. "Go find yourselves a cheater down there, then. Glad I have that cleared up." The two nodded and left. Bakura heard Marik say, "Let's hope there's someone who we can bloody up, eh?" He chuckled at Marik's eagerness and Malik agreement. What would he do without those two?

X

DIS: Finally! I have this chapter done! I've been working all day on it! I was starting to run out of ideas. I know that most rape victims don't act like Anzu does, but hey! – I need her to be okay for the next chapter!

Bakura: And what, might I ask, do you have in store for the next chapter?

DIS: (grins) A lime! I really want to do a lemon, but (sighs) nobody's that lucky.

Bakura: A lime? With Anzu and me?

DIS: Bingo.

Bakura: YES!

DIS: (gives him a look of disapproval) Anyway, please review! Can't wait to hear from ya'll! See ya!


	21. Lust and Love

Cataracta: I think that Julian will fall off a cliff somewhere between now and...(blinks) soon. Well, not literally a cliff, but he will get hurt, mwahaha!

Nightshade blue: Thanks for being here 'every step at a time' as you put it.

Tormented Innoccence: Sorry for the lack of update. Normally I'm faster than this! I'm so ashamed.

PrEtTyStUpIdGiRl: Again, sorry for the lack of update.

mariks1andonly: Why, thank you! I'm glad I'm doing an excellent job. It's always good to hear that from a fellow writer.

Chi Yagami: Naw, my limes are never that good anyway. Unless I just watched a _really_ R-rated movie and am motivated...(X.X)

Fox-san: It's a miracle! You've logged in for once, lol. Yeah, if I voted for myself, I'd feel egotistical or...too full of myself. That is not a reputation I am about to start. (glances) Unlike Kaiba.

Monkeyluv4646: Lol, I'm updating. Glad you're so eager.

_Chapter Twenty-Two, Lust and Love_

_Warning! This chapter contains a lime._

Anzu thanked Ryou and Duke once she was outside Bakura's office doors.

"I think I can take it from here," she assured them, smiling lightly.

"Are you sure, sister? I wouldn't want you to...Get hurt by Bakura." Duke seemed adamant about this. He apparently still did not trust Bakura.

"Do not worry, Duke." She grinned at him. "Bakura wouldn't hurt me."

"I do hope you are right, Anzu." Duke sighed as Ryou ushered him down the hall. Anzu took a deep breath, turning to the doors and knocking on them lightly. She poked her head in cautiously. Bakura raised an eyebrow at her.

"I should have guessed you'd be stubborn enough to come," he muttered, sighing. Anzu fastened the door behind her, looking shyly at him.

"Of course you should have." She agreed, clasping her hands in front of her skirts.

"So is there any particular reason you wanted to see me?" He inquired. She shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

"No, I just..." she hesitated. "No offense to my brother or Ryou, but I feel much safer with you." Bakura grinned at her, something flickering across her eyes.

"I bet." He chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "Come here, Anzu." The female wetted her lips, uncertain whether to do as he asked or not. Anzu took a deep breath and calmly walked over to him. He circled an arm around her waist, drawing her onto his lap. She shivered, remembering what had ensued last time she had been in this..._position_. "I promise you that I will do nothing to make you uncomfortable." He vowed to her.

"I already _am_ uncomfortable." A look of surprise crossed his gruff features.

"Oh?" He turned her so that her skirts rose to her thighs.

"Bakura!" She protested, beginning to blush. He laughed at her nervous behavior.

"Don't worry." He brushed his lips over hers, ever so gently. "I wouldn't be so cruel as to embarrass you."

"You _are_, though!" Anzu complained. He arched an eyebrow at her, bringing her curvy body flush against his.

"I don't see anyone else in the room," he whispered in her ear, his tongue flicking her ear seductively. Anzu shuddered, feel her bosom tighten.

"Y-you're a horrid man!" She accused him.

"I am?" He gave a completely innocent look at her. "Well Anzu, I should think you're enjoying that I am a 'horrid man'." Anzu opened her mouth, but no sound came out. He chuckled at her wordless expression. "Well, Anzu?" He took her hips, grinding them against his own. She swallowed the moan that was threatening to escape her lips. "Shall I stop or go further?"

"Um..." Again, Anzu was wordless. She licked her lips, causing Bakura's desire to shoot through the roof. He let out a groan, looking tortured.

"Woman, you are tormenting me," he brought his mouth down on hers, hard. She was surprised by the sudden assault, but did not break away from him. Her eyes slid closed as her fingers getting tangled in his hair. "I ask again, should I stop?" He repeated, his voice hoarse. She blinked at him, trying to get her wits in order.

"No," she croaked and with a sudden boldness that was not her own, she wriggled on his lap, her own personal spot rubbing against his. His throat went dry and he gulped.

"As you wish," he whispered, his fingers running down her hot skin. He let out a sigh; glad that it had been him that had raised such temperature to her skin. "But I warn you, I have no protection."

"So?" He chuckled.

"Let it be you that asks such an innocent question," he murmured against her lips. "Though doing this on the chair seems..." He looked thoughtful at first.

"Improper?" She offered. He grinned rakishly at her.

"Indeed," the tip of his tongue ran down her collar down to the exposed skin just above her breasts.

X

Ryou and Duke had been glancing at the clock ever since they had arrived back home.

"Damn!" Duke swore suddenly. "I knew we shouldn't have left her with your rogue of a brother!"

"Duke, calm down." Ryou soothed. "I'm sure that – " His words were cut off when Anzu entered the dining room. Ryou's eyes widened at her flush, disheveled appearance. Somehow he doubted that she had fallen into something and ended up that way.

"What happened to you?" Duke demanded, eyeing his sister.

"Um..." she blinked at hem, still wordless from her episode with Bakura. She licked her lips, trying to get the image of his body out of her head. Unfortunately, the image popped up in her head, causing Anzu to blush furiously. "I don't know."

"You don't..." Duke gapped at her, not believing what he was hearing – or seeing for that matter. He wanted to stand up and angrily shout, _Liar!_; but wasn't quite that uncompassionate.

"I'll be down in a minute. I'm going to take a bath." The two males just stared after her.

"SEE?" Duke turned to Ryou accusingly.

"Well…" Ryou licked his lips nervously. "He didn't _rape_ her, now did he?"

"SO?" Duke was furious and Ryou knew it.

"It's up to Anzu when she loses her virginity, not yours, Duke." Ryou informed him firmly.

"Fine!" Duke stormed to the drawing room, swearing in French under his breath. Ryou shook his head, sighing.

X

"Hello, Bakura." Marik slid into the room and his manager jumped with surprise.

"What the hell is it with you and not knocking!" Bakura demanded, scowling. Marik just smirked as Bakura tied his boot and stood up, his eyes scanning the room for his topcoat.

"Over there, chap." Marik nodded to where it had been thrown on the floor.

"Oh," Bakura picked it up, refusing to meet Marik's eyes; let alone, look at his face.

"So," Marik settled himself on a chair, smirking as Bakura shoved his arms in the topcoat. "Who was the lucky lady?"

"What makes you think there was any lady?" Bakura queried, his voice and face neutral.

"Well..." Marik examined the black, tight gloves covering his tan hands. "I did hear moaning and screaming, so that sort of gave me some hints." He grinned. "And I do believe it wasn't just a woman voice, either." Bakura glared at his companion, who simple cocked his head to the side, curiously. "I ask again, who was the lucky lady?"

"None of your damn business." Bakura snapped. Marik simply leered at him.

"I do believe I heard a name. Oh yes, I remember. _Anzu_." Bakura stared at him, cursing Marik to Hell – not that he wasn't going to go there anyway.

"Well there's your answer." Bakura stated bluntly, walking towards the doorway, rigid.

"One more question, Bakura." The other male paused in the doorway, turning only his eyes to Marik, who had resumed speculating his gloves. "Did you do it out of spite or because you love her?"

_Damn!_ Bakura swore mentally. "I should think you know the answer to that." Bakura responded coolly.

"So you love her?" Marik guessed, turning his face to make eye contact with Bakura (who had turned as well).

"Again, I think you know the answer to that, Marik." A flicker of amusement and envy crossed Marik's mauve eyes.

"Indeed, I do." Marik stood up, plucking his gloves off, sighing. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten these so tight." Bakura acknowledged that their previous conversation was over. Relief washed over him as he glanced at Marik's gloves.

"A size bigger, I should think."

"Mm hm." Marik mumbled in agreement. "Come on, Malik has a cheater waiting for you in the office." He grinned. "You may be surprised to see who it is."

"Oh?" Bakura followed him downstairs and his eyes widened at whom it was. "Sofia."

"Lord Bakura," she nodded in recognition. "I wasn't sure how to get up here without..." she gestured. "Cheating." Her confession made all three men in the room wary.

"Hm," Bakura sat behind his desk, clasping his hands together, laying them on his stomach. "What is it that you want to speak about, Sofia?" She flinched at the fact that she didn't add her title.

"My daughter."

"Improbable." He answered immediately. Sofia looked imploringly at him.

"Please, Lord Bakura, I would not ask you of this otherwise. I only wish to know if she is well and okay." Bakura scrutinized her, frowning. He could see fear and hope lingering on her face and sighed.

"She's quite fine." He informed her with a reluctant tone.

"Oh, thank God!" Sofia breathed, clutching her chest. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears. "I had no idea that Julian might actually consider Hathaway's suggestion." She bowed her head, letting out a relieved sigh. Yami had certainly been right.

"That's what you get when you linger with the wrong people." He told her callously. A single tear leaked out of her eyes.

"Pray forgiveness, Bakura. I had never anticipated that something like this might happen." Sofia broke into sobs, her body shaking with tears.

"I bet." He was unconvinced. He knew her type too well. She'd do anything to get what she wanted. That's why he didn't trust her. She sniffed, wiping her small nose, taking a shaky breath.

"I must go. My husband would not be pleased to find me here." Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, red lining her eyes. Sofia looked much older than she was. He had a feeling that Hathaway had drained every inch of happiness from her.

"Very well," he nodded to the door. "Go then." He paused. "But I do need you to pay for cheating." Sofia flinched, hearing no mercy or pity in his voice.

"As you wish, you merciless bastard." She was bitter now, which made Bakura even more cynical.

"Insults don't hurt me, remember that Sofia." She stiffened, silently nodding.

X

Anzu's cheek rested against her pillow as she heard voices outside in the hall. There was one specific one that she was listening to – intently.

"...Suppose she _was_ worried?" Ryou's voice drifted through the thin wood of her door. "I mean, she _is_ her mother, after all."

"Damnable woman snubbed me, she wasn't concerned about her at all." Bakura snapped back at his brother.

"Oh, I don't know," Malik's soft voice slid up from the silence. "She seemed pretty sincere to me."

"Figures _you_ would think something so obtuse, Malik." Bakura grunted.

"All right, all of you shut up." Marik growled. "Unless you want to wake Anzu, I'm advising you to shut the fuck up. We can discuss this in the morning."

"Fine." The others said reluctantly. She heard footsteps pass her door and she closed her eyes softly, the pain behind them causing her to let out a small, feminine grunt.

"You awake?" Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, seeing Bakura leaning against the door. She hadn't heard him come in.

"I guess so." Anzu gestured with her arms to indicate that indeed, she was awake.

"And I suppose you heard everything?"

"Most of it." She admitted. He nodded, expressionless.

"Sorry for waking you then." Anzu shook her head.

"No need," She assured Bakura, who frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Your mother came to my casino today, wanting to know your whereabouts. I told her that you were fine. She seemed concerned, but..." He frowned in thought.

"You believe her compassion to be false." Anzu stated bluntly. Bakura's eyebrows, but he nodded nonetheless. She sighed, dropping against the pillow. "Sleep with me tonight." He shoved off from the door and after tearing his boot off and most of his clothes, he slid in the warm blankets with her. She sighed, snuggling against his body, her arms winding around his waist. She would be sure to tell him her feelings – when the time was right.

X

DIS: My lime might've, ah, sucked, but hey! I gave it my best shot. (-.-) Since I have the flu, I wouldn't be surprised if the chapter was horrid. Anyway, please review and tell me how it was. Ciao!


	22. Execution

Chapter Twenty-Three, Execution 

Yami entered the room where the meeting was taking place; aware of the silence that seemed deafening when he went in.

"What is it?" He asked behind the dark folds on his cloak. If Julian saw him, then all hell would break loose!

"We have a traitor on our hands," one of the other heavily cloaked men announced smugly.

"Oh?" Yami feigned innocent query, but inside he was panicking. _Have they found me out!_ "Who?"

"Sofia, Hathaway's broad." The same man replied, shooting a nasty look at Hathaway, whose eyes narrowed in the gloomed hood of his cloak.

"Don't call my wife a broad, Cornwell!" Hathaway hissed in rage. "If I'm not mistaken, wasn't it _you_ that went to the ball where my daughter and Bakura were?"

"So what if I did? I offered to take her out and we went. Are you jealous that she found _me_ more exciting in bed, eh, Hathaway?" Cornwell's face was brightened by candlelight, showing his distinctive leer.

"You didn't lay a hand on my wife!" Hathaway barked out. "She would have – "

"_Told _you?" Cornwell suggested, before roaring with laughter. "You old fool! Why would she?"

"Enough," Julian interrupted softly. "You two can quarrel over Lady Sofia after this meeting, no sooner than that." Taking a swift swig of his brandy, Julian's eyes washed over the cloaked men in the room. He was the only male that was naked (in other words, had no cloak on).

"Any progress with Bakura?" Yami inquired. Julian sighed.

"No," he grinned. "But I have had progress with Anzu."

"Really?" Yami put a curious, eager lilt to his tone, even though he knew what Julian meant. "Come on now, Julian, tell us. We're all very eager to hear of your...Expedition." Julian chuckled at Yami's choice of words.

"I've gotten Anzu's virginity. She is mine. Mine." Hathaway shuffled in his seat, swallowing the conspicuous lump in his throat. "Yes, Hathaway?"

"She did allow you to do this, right?"

"Oh, no." Julian smirked. "I took it by force."

"That wasn't what you said you would do, Master!" Hathaway exploded.

"Are you going against my actions just as Lady Sofia had?" Julian asked him in that same, slow, deliberately calmly dangerous tone.

"No! It's just...You...You said, 'If she does not cooperate, then I will take it by force. But only if that'. End quote."

"If she does not cooperate." Julian repeated purposefully.

"You didn't even try!" Hathaway stood up, anger playing around the edges of his mouth and eyes. "You _wanted_ to rape her, didn't you? Didn't you, Julian?" Anger flared up around Julian at the fact Hathaway had not called him 'Master'.

"Call me Master, Hathaway! You forget your place, _slave_."

"NO!" Hathaway whirled around, his cloak's hood flying off. "I will not call you Master, no one is my master, you got that, Julian?" And then he flew off (not literally), his cloak billowing behind him. Yami took the seat where Hathaway had been seated and chuckled.

"It seems your servant must be punished," Yami murmured softly.

"Slave," Julian corrected him, straightening in his seat. "But you are correct, friend. He will have to be punished. Later, however. Later..."

X

Anzu sighed, petting the kitten that had roamed over to her. Her other hand braced her chin as she gazed up at the sky inquiringly.

"You know, kitty, life has become a lot more difficult than normal. I can't believe all the things that have been happening." Her hand slid down the kitten's body. "It's become so hard since I've met Bakura and since Duke gambled so much money away, you know kitty?" The kitten's response was the humming purr from deep within it's throat. Anzu smiled at it, sighing.

"Anzu." She turned to see Bakura, whose brow was furrowed.

"Yes?"

"The wedding, Anzu, the wedding!" He threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Huh?"

"We've been so distracted by Julian, we've forgotten about the wedding." Bakura pointed out. His gaze flickered to the kitten, but returned to Anzu nearly immediately.

"The wedding, of course." She stood up, the kitten's purring halting. "When shall we do it?" Bakura's brows snapped down and he glowered at her.

"Soon. All I have to say is soon."

"Shouldn't we take care of Julian first?" Anzu asked, grimacing.

"Anzu," he took her shoulder firmly, causing their eyes to meet. "I need this marriage more than you can imagine."

"I don't understand." Bakura dug in his pockets, until he came out with parchment.

"This," he handed it to her, crossing his arms across his chest. She took it cautiously. "It's a will that is for me. My father set it up before he died. See there?" He pointed to the bottom. "I have to be married _with an heir alive_ before my twenty-sixth birthday."

"That's why you suggested marrying me in the first place..." She whispered, her eyes downcast. He shook his head.

"Not at first." Bakura admitted. "It doesn't matter at the moment. We need to set this wedding up – Quick!"

"But Bakura – "

"Oi!" They turned to Malik who had called to them. "We have an unpleasant visitor! Come take care of him, will ya Bakura?"

"Sure, hold on." Bakura glanced at Anzu through the corner of his eye. "We'll finish this later, all right?"

"Okay," she whispered, bowing her head.

"Anzu?" There was a warning tone in his voice.

"Yes, we will." She assured him.

"Excellent. Now, come with me to see who it is." She nodded, following him.

_If I don't tell him my feelings soon..._Anzu sighed, not finishing the thought as they approached the entryway. Her eyes flew open in astonishment.

"Anzu!" Hathaway gasped, his eyes going wild and round. Malik and Marik both were on either side of him, warily watching him. "Thank God you're okay!"

"Move out of the way, chaps." Yami squeezed through, sighing. "Hello Hathaway. Didn't like the meeting?"

"The..." Hathaway turned his wide eyes to Yami. "The devil you talking about, Lord Yami?" Yami waved a hand, chuckling.

"Pardon, pardon. I meant nothing by it." He turned to Bakura and Anzu. "Shall we hear what he has to say, chaps?"

"Sure," Anzu waved a hand carelessly at her father, who sighed in relief.

"Going to confess?" Bakura grunted, glowering at him, not quite yet trusting him.

"Yes," Hathaway replied steadily, "I am." Surprise was written all over their features, except Yami's.

"Go on," Yami urged him. Hathaway pursed his lips.

"Patience." He told Yami, sighing. "May I sit?"

"Of course."

"Since when are you the one to make orders around here?" Bakura demanded of Yami.

"I beg pardon, Bakura." Yami bowed low. "You may take it from here by right."

"Actually," Anzu spoke up, smoothing her skirts out, "I am going to take this charge."

"Says who?" Bakura growled softly, eyeing her through slit eyes. Anzu turned wide, evocative eyes to him. He glared, then sulked, muttering, "Fine. Go bloody ahead." Anzu beamed while her father looked from one to the other.

"I don't want any trouble, Bakura, I do hope you trust me when I say that." Hathaway began quietly, smoothing his cloak out. "You see, I went to a meeting – I have no doubt that you know of these – " he glanced meaningfully at the two blondes who were frowning, not at all trusting him. "Anyway, as I was saying, Julian told me that he had – had raped Anzu." He frowned. "He went back on his word, you see. That's why I've decided to join with you and my daughter."

"No," was Bakura's single word answer.

"Bakura!" Anzu wailed, her eyes shooting wide. "At least give him a chance."

"No."

"Actually," Yami smiled slightly at Bakura, "you don't have to worry, Bakura, I've looked into it. I was at the meeting and trust me on this. Hathaway did indeed defy Julian and the chap is absolutely _livid_."

"Lady Sofia came in and gave her condolences to Anzu as well," Bakura reminded them. "I think it's much too big of a coincidence that you both are giving up on Julian." Hathaway's expression hardened.

"Sofia has betrayed me with her infidelity. She's attached to Cornwell," Hathaway gave a weary look at Bakura. "I'm sick of fighting with you, Bakura." He lowered his gaze. "I have a strong feeling that you have already claimed my daughter, anyway."

"Yes," Bakura crossed his arms without shame, "I did." Hathaway merely nodded. "Julian did not cause Anzu to be pregnant. When I..." He gestured impatiently. "Bedded her, she was completely safe." He hesitated.

"But you may have gotten her pregnant," Hathaway deduced.

"Possibly," Bakura shrugged, shoving his hands his pockets. Anzu lowered her eyes, careful not to attract attention to her, but Marik was much too intelligent for that. He dropped his arms at his sides, staring at her, dumbfounded.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" All eyes turned to her and Anzu raised her eyes to them anxiously.

"I do have the...Symptoms." Hathaway smiled lightly, his age showing on every wrinkle and crease in his skin.

"I suppose I'm about to have a grandchild," the eldest murmured, barely glancing at Bakura's pallid face. "That's lovely. I might not be happy of the fact that it's Bakura's, but..." His lips twitched slightly, showing he was trying hard not to laugh – or simply explode.

"Enough," Bakura snapped out to him, coming out of his daze. "You're serious, Anzu?" She nodded sheepishly.

"It's a little early to determine it, but I asked for a second opinion from Isis and..." she trailed off. Bakura blinked, just gazing at her in stupefaction. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"It _is_ a little early," Malik agreed, a corner of his lips curling upward. "For your standards, that is, Bakura. You hadn't expected it so soon, now did you?"

"No," Bakura admitted, glancing back at Anzu's worried face. He wrenched his hand out of his hair and took her hands softly, pulling her to him. "It doesn't matter though, I suppose." Anzu's face lit up immediately, a resplendent smile brightening her face.

"I'm glad that you're not..." She colored a bit. "Upset."

"No," he snorted, "not at all. Who the hell would be upset?" Anzu shrugged, still smiling.

"Who knows, eh?" She hugged him tightly, her fingers tracing circles on his back. Hathaway watched, feeling sorrow fill him. They were no match for Julian and his evil bastards.

_The baby...Julian may want that, thinking it's his, however._ Hathaway saw a plan twining itself around his mind and he licked his lips. Malik noticed and frowned.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but there _is_ a problem," Hathaway brought agonizing eyes to their faces. "Julian's forces are much larger than you think." He smiled ruefully. "After all, Anzu, quite a bit of men fancied you." Anzu didn't reply.

"Well," Yami took a deep breath, "Julian's forbid you from meetings, Hathaway, so I'll lead Julian to believe that Anzu's child is his." He cast an apologetic look towards Bakura, who merely shrugged. "Anzu, to keep yourself from miscarriage, I'm asking you to stay home."

"But – "

"I'm not saying not to go to Isis', but it would be better if Malik, Marik, Bakura or I were with you. Even Hathaway." Bakura drew away from Anzu's arms and he poured himself a glass of brandy from a cabinet.

"We should nominate someone Anzu's body guard. I say Marik. Anyone disagree?" Silence. "Marik it is."

"What? But I – " Bakura raised his eyebrows as though asking if he wanted to start something between them. "Fine."

"That's what I thought. Now, Hathaway, what do you suppose will happen to Sofia?" Hathaway brought wounded eyes up to him

X

Sofia let out a shriek, feeling her limbs stretch out on the rack. Julian watched tears slide down her cheeks with a satisfied smirk.

"Again," he ordered. Cornwell hesitated, before turning the wheel again. Sofia shrieked so loud Cornwell closed his eyes. "Again, Cornwell."

"Yes, brother."

"NOOOOO!" Sofia screamed, thrashing her head wildly. She collapsed against the wood suddenly.

"She's dead," Julian reported to Cornwell. "Well, unconscious. Take a pincer, dagger or a thumb-screw and finish her."

"But I..." Julian sighed, taking a dagger and flinging it in Sofia's chest. Her eyes flashed open, her mouth opening in a silent scream, her body arching in pain. Her eyes slid closed, her body slumping to the rack, the blood seeping around the dagger and flowing onto the wood.

"Good, we have that done now. " Julian gave a cruel smile. "Next will be Hathaway."

"Yes, brother" was Cornwell's dull reply. He didn't care about Hathaway, but Sofia...His eyes flickered to the motionless feminine body of Lady Sofia's. She was dead. The woman he had fallen in love with was dead. By his own hands, merely because his brother had said so.

_How much lower will I fall?_ Cornwell thought to himself, closing his eyes against the tears threatening to flow.

X

Anzu knocked softly on Bakura's door and entered. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was thinking we have a small wedding. I mean, if you can get a special license." Anzu suggested, not daring to look at him.

"Of course," he agreed. "The sooner the better."

"The meeting's tonight."

"So it is."

"Do you think they'll buy it?"

"Do you think you'll be able to go through the wedding?" Anzu's gaze snapped to Bakura, who was frowning.

"I don't understand."

"Anzu, you told me you'd only marry for love. Is that still the conflict that's left unspoken between us?"

"I...I don't think it is." Anzu sputtered. Bakura frowned at her vague reply.

"Anzu."

"I don't know!" Anzu jerked her head from him, knowing that the glare was going to come and tear through her.

"Well, we better find out here soon, shouldn't we?"

"I suppose we should," Anzu agreed. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I already know what's wrong."

"Then tell me so I can try and fix it." She met his gaze, biting her lip.

"The truth is Bakura...The truth is that I love you."

X

DIS: Mwahaha! How will Bakura react? Will he admit that he loves Anzu? Find out in the next chapter of _Whispers in the Night_! Please review on your way out. See y'all!


	23. Je t'aime

Chi Yagami: Yeah, I glanced at the reviews and it has reviews from last chapter and the chapter before. Odd, really. Don't worry, Julian's as good as dead. 

Andi: (OO) (blinks) Someone is overcome with suspense. Eh heh heh heh...

Angel2003320: Cliffhangers are just so evil, aren't they?

MagicmanSmokegirl: Julian is a dead man, yes. Hathaway is most likely not. Cornwell will probably commit suicide? (oO) That's an intriguing thought as well. And no, Yami, Marik or Malik will not commit suicide. (X.X) I hope.

Pretty Stupid Girl: Yes'm!

Princess of the Knight: Thanks for it being only about two weeks left of school, updates will be even more frequent!

Mariks1andonly: (grins like a fool) Thanks! No one's told me I'm a good writer before. (oO) Scratch that – I remember someone saying so...(o.o) Was it my mom? (shrug) Thanks much for reviewing and the compliments!

_Chapter Twenty-Four, Je t'aime_

Bakura was silent and Anzu feared that he didn't feel the same. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and she was about to take back her words, when he chuckled.

"Anzu," he squeezed her, hugging her to him. "I love you as well." He glanced down at her. "But I refuse to admit that to anyone outside this bedroom." Anzu let out a small giggle, snuggling close to him.

"I promise not to." Anzu stiffened and jumped out of bed, throwing herself onto the floor, hurrying towards the bathroom. Bakura blinked, and then remembered that she was pregnant.

_Good way to ruin a rare romantic moment..._ Bakura thought bitterly towards his unborn child.

X

Yami's eyes lingered on the messenger, staring at the letter.

"Am I to believe that Julian has changed locations for the meetings?" Yami inquired, feeling his anxiety beginning to build.

"Yes," the messenger replied in a dull voice. The short lord sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Very well then. Tell him I'll be there tonight."

"Yes, milord." The messenger bowed and bounced down the steps towards his horse that was held by one of Yami's servants.

"Anything amiss?" His servant asked in concern, his brows arched downward. Yami turned to him, smiling grimly.

"No, of course not, Jacobs." Yami frowned then. "I'll need to send a letter to Bakura." Jacobs' eyes widened in shock.

"Bakura, sir?"

"Don't question it, Jacobs, you really do not wish to know." Yami hurried inside the house, Jacobs following behind hurriedly. A maid closed the thick doors behind them as the two males entered the drawing room. Jacobs waited patiently as Yami wrote a letter, his quill scratching in the silent room.

"Sir?" Jacobs questioned in puzzlement, reading over his master's shoulder.

"Here," Yami held the parcel out to Jacobs. "Go deliver this to Bakura and inform him that I'll be gone tonight."

"Yes, sir," Jacobs murmured, bowing.

X

Bakura fingered his quill, staring hard at the doors. For the last week and perhaps longer, there hadn't been many frauds. He knew it was ridiculous to ask for someone to cheat in his casino, but he needed something to occupy him. Something that would help him forget about Anzu, forget about their current position and Hathaway. Narrowing his eyes, Bakura glanced over at the elder male, who was lounging on the couch, reading one of Shakespeare's pieces.

"Hm?" Hathaway looked up, hearing tapping noises from the door. "Shall I?"

"Meh," Bakura waved his hand carelessly. Hathaway stood up, his old bones cricking loudly. Bakura winced slightly at the sound. He thought the old man (he's not really that old) was going to break in pieces. The doorknob turned with Hathaway's help and a small click sounded as he drew the door opened. Jacobs nodded to Hathaway in thanks and he sauntered in the room, the parcel hanging limply in his hands. Hathaway shut the door, sitting back down, picking the book back up.

"Yes?" Bakura asked, raising an arrogant brow.

"I have here a letter from Lord Yami," Jacobs announced proudly.

"Do you now? Why didn't he simply come himself, pray tell?"

"He left when I did. Said he had a journey ahead of him." Jacobs shrugged. "Milord doesn't tell me everything. Oh! He also informed me to tell you that..." He blinked. "That he would be gone tonight and tomorrow morning." Bakura's eyes narrowed as he took the parcel and tore it open.

"Ah," Bakura smirked broadly. "Seems are friend went to a meeting today." Hathaway looked up, curious. "To one of Julian's."

"Did he...?"

"He did. The location is here. But he has asked for us to keep Anzu here with Marik."

"So we are departing today?"

"Right now." Bakura stood up, tucking the letter in his pocket. "You're doing a good deed, Jacobs."

"Yes, sir."

"Let's go, Hathaway!" Bakura told him, hastily striding out of his office. Hathaway followed him, flipping a coin at Jacobs.

"What am I? A pauper?" Jacobs hissed to the silence, flinging the coin to the ground. He blinked, looking around, then picked it up and tucked it in his pocket. Whistling innocently, he followed them out of the office.

X

"Leaving?" Anzu breathed to Marik, who shrugged.

"Yami seems to have found the location of Julian and sent a letter to Bakura, giving the locality."

"But...What am I supposed to do?"

"We," Marik crossed his arms, sulking, "are going to stay here."

"Why!"

"Because you're pregnant and Bakura doesn't want you to have a miscarriage."

"But you're stronger! They should have kept Malik here – no offense, of course to him." She paused. "Where is my brother and Ryou?" Marik shrugged noncommittally. "Don't tell me they accompanied them!"

"I don't make the calls, Anzu, Bakura does."

"He knows better! My brother can't fight, let alone defend himself! He and Ryou will be at a disadvantage!"

"I'm sure Bakura's thought of something."

X

"All right, you two irresolute so-called men," he pointed at Ryou and Duke, who flinched, "are going to be our back-up."

"But who will defend us...?" Duke asked, blanching.

"The hell?" Bakura frowned. "Yourselves!" Malik sighed, fingering a lock of his hair. "What are you, women?"

"We're gay!" The two howled in fright.

"And that's supposed to be an _excuse_?"

"Go easy on them, Bakura," Hathaway told him softly.

"We didn't _ask_ to come!" Ryou pointed out.

"Then how would you avenge Anzu?" Bakura demanded.

"She's not _dead_!"

"SO?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought, now let's go!"

X

"Anzu, please! You are being ridiculous!" Marik dragged her away from the stables, scowling. "Unless you want to kill your unborn child, I suggest you just stay put."

"I bet Bakura and Malik are torturing my brother!" Anzu wailed tearfully. He scowled.

"Woman, get back in the house!" He shoved her into the house and she let out a yelp.

"Stop man-handling me or I seriously _am_ going to miscarry!" Marik seemed to contemplate about that, before shrugging. "_Please_, Marik!" Anzu looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. He glared at her.

"Dammit!" She beamed when he ushered her outside. _I'm already dead..._ He thought, swearing under his breath.

X

DIS: Well, we're almost done with the fic. (sighs) And it's been such a long road. (pats fic, sighing) Also, sorry for the short chapter. Anyway, review please! Either the next chapter or the chapter after that will be the last one.


	24. The culmination

DIS: Welp, this is the end of the line, everybody! My beloved, favorite fic is coming to an end! (sniffs tearfully) This will be the final and last chapter. Oh and for whoever asked what the last chapter's title meant, it means 'I love you' in French. I am just so very keen with that language. Now, enjoy this last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I cannot express my thanks enough. (tear!)

X

Chapter Twenty-Five, The culmination 

"We'll have to make haste," Marik informed Anzu, helping her on the horse. "The meeting is supposed to be at St. Ives. It's not that far from here, but still..."

"What if we don't make it?" Anzu asked him as he came up in front of her.

"I guess at that point I'd say, 'Damn!'" Marik told her, shrugging. She smiled at the humor.

"Onward, old boy!" Anzu commanded him.

"Old?" He muttered under his breath as his heel dug into the horse's side.

X

"That's Yami's horse, it would appear," Ryou murmured to his brother, who nodded mutely. "But where are the others?"

"I can't tell from here. All these damnable trees are in my sight," Malik growled from behind them. Bakura glanced behind them to stare at the others.

"Hello, chaps!" They whirled around and either pointed a dagger or a pistol at their visitor. Cornwell's eyes widened with horror. "I say, lads! I wish no harm upon you."

"Oh? Aren't you Julian's dog?" Hathaway demanded, shoving the pistol under the other male's nose. Cornwell paled, looking sickly.

"Hathaway, they killed Sofia." Cornwell sputtered.

"They?"

"Well...Julian did. And I...She was...And..."

"Spit it out!" Bakura snarled, impatient.

"I stretched her on the wheel, but...I mean, Julian finished it off."

"Who else is at the meeting?"

"Meeting?" Cornwell looked blank. "There was no meeting, Bakura. Julian would have informed me so."

"Son of a _bitch_!" Malik hissed under his breath. "Yami's walking into a trap!"

"It would appear so," Bakura murmured, then glanced at the flat. "You two," he pointed to Ryou and Duke, who were huddling close together. "Stay here. If we're not out in less than thirty minutes, you'd better get your asses in there, understood?"

"Yes," the two gulped.

"Good. Cornwell," Bakura turned his gaze to the elder male, who blinked at him.

"It would be an honor," was all Cornwell said to him.

"Then let's go, gentleman."

X

_Ah, I'm walking into a trap,_ was Yami's first thoughts when he had arrived at the flat. His instincts supported his thought. There were no voices in the flat. It was completely silent. _Lucky for me I brought a pistol,_ Yami thought with relief.

"Hello, Yami," Julian greeted when Yami entered the family room. Yami inclined his head politely.

"I see you've found me out, Julian."

"Oh, yes," Julian's eyes narrowed. "Who else would have told Bakura and his followers of my plans? Hathaway?" He snorted. "He's just now become in league with his daughter's lover." Yami watched as his adversary poured some brandy and drank it nonchalantly. "I do hope that Anzu is feeling...More at ease."

"She is," Yami responded lightly. "Tell me, just what are you planning?"

"Planning?" Julian feigned puzzlement. "Why, you _are _a scalawag, aren't you, Yami?"

"Scalawag?" Yami chuckled. "Such an unintelligible word, Julian. I expected better of you."

Frowning, Julian snorted and took a deep drink of his brandy. "That mouth of yours will get you killed."

"Will it?" Yami widened his eyes in surprise. Julian growled and at the same time that he had flung his gun out, so did Yami.

Click, click, click, click.

Julian blinked.

"Now, Julian, you're not playing nice," Bakura murmured from behind him.

"Why, Bakura! You came to my rescue!" Yami exclaimed, beaming. "I could just kiss you."

"The hell if you could. Give me the gun," Bakura held out his hand and Julian reluctantly handed over the pistol. Malik shoved the monsieur into the ground, his foot on the small of his back. "Cover him for me." Bakura told Malik, who nodded silently. Julian watched as Bakura shoved his pistol in his holster. Smirking, Julian slid his hand into his coat pocket, his fingers brushing against steel.

"What the hell is your problem, Yami?" Bakura demanded of the shorter male. "Didn't you realize it was a trap?"

"Yes," Yami replied easily.

"THEN WHY DID YOU COME IN HERE?"

"I had everything under control before you came," he assured Bakura.

"The hell if you did! You were almost – " Bakura winced as a bullet whizzed past him. He whirled around, wrenching his pistol out. Julian chuckled at the only two conscious men.

"Providential for you that I missed, eh Bakura?" Julian asked, grinning. Bakura didn't know what the hell 'providential' meant, but he was going to guess that it meant 'lucky'.

"It would seem so," Bakura told him, glancing at Malik, who was waking up from the vicious bonk on the head from Julian. Hathaway and Cornwell, however, were knocked out cold. Malik was looking around for his gun, glaring at the floor in anger. In a swift moment, Julian shifted his gun to point behind him and shot. Malik yelped, grabbing his hand, which was spurting blood.

"Bastard!" Malik hissed, hastily wrapping his coat around his hand.

"Yes, yes, I've heard it all before, chap. Now you can go over by your friends." Grumbling, Malik followed his instructions, shoving Hathaway's gun in his pocket, stumbling over to Bakura and Yami.

_Anytime now, Ryou..._ Bakura thought in despair. He really could back-up anytime now.

X

"I think I heard a gun shot," Ryou told Duke, who just blinked, turning his eyes from behind him.

"I-I think I heard something behind us."

"Wh-what?" Ryou sputtered, glancing behind him as well. They heard leaves crunching, making them both catch their breath. Then, deep breathing was followed.

"Ryou?"

AWWWWWWWWWW!

"Ryou!" Marik grabbed the lovers and shook them. "Shut up!"

"M-Marik?" Ryou looked up at him, fear apparent on his face. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching Anzu?"

"I am," Marik grunted, dropping the two and jerking his thumb behind him. They peered over his shoulder at Anzu, who blinked at their stares.

"You brought my sister to be raped again!" Duke grabbed Marik and viciously shook him. "Damn you! What were you thinking, you ass!" Marik shoved him off him, glaring.

"Never touch me again," Marik growled. "She insisted."

"YEAH?" Duke glared at him in fury.

Ignoring Duke entirely, he turned to Ryou, asking, "Did I hear you correctly? You heard a gun fire?"

"Yes," Ryou nodded, wiping perspiration from his brow. "I think we had better go in."

"I agree." Marik turned to Anzu. "Stay here."

"No!" Anzu retorted, frowning. "I know how to work a gun!"

"Can you _hold_ one?" He demanded, raising a brow.

"Of course I can!" Marik shrugged and took out a small pistol and threw it to her. She caught it and broke out in a sweat, anxious. It was rather heavy.

_Oh well, I can do this!_ Anzu nodded to herself and checked the safety, letting it fall back.

"Shall we, then?" She asked the males.

"I don't know, Anzu..." Duke began.

"Stop worrying, Duke." He merely sighed.

X

Bakura glared at Julian, who had shoved the pistol deep in his cheek.

"So tell me, Bakura, are you afraid?"

"Should I be afraid of someone who likes to make random shots?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow. Growling, Julian banged the hard gun against his enemy's head. Wincing, Bakura blinked, seeing dots in front of his eyes.

"This is exactly why I never liked you, you jackass!" Julian snarled.

"I never even knew you until Ryou introduced me to you," Bakura informed him after he could see normally.

"True, but _I_ knew you well before that." Julian turned to him, slamming his fist down on the table. "Do you remember a lovely woman named Caddice Loxley? Lady Loxley?" Bakura sighed, closing his eyes, his brows furrowing together.

"Was she the daughter of Felicity Loxley?" Bakura asked at last.

"That's right."

"What about her?"

"What _about_ her?" Julian looked livid. "She was my fiancé, you disgusting mongrel!"

"And?"

"You don't remember, do you?" Julian leaned forward, tipping Bakura's chin up with the barrel of the gun. "I'll tell you, then. Caddice and I had fight a few years ago during December. Only a week before her birthday. Want to know what happened? She went out and she met you. _You_ offered her a place to sleep and then – you slept with her! And she got pregnant! When she came back after that, she claimed she loved you. But you left. You had left to France. Caddice left with her mother to a country home in Scotland. She hated me. She _hated_ me, but _loved _you! When I found out that you were in London, I immediately took a home there as well. Then, when you started taking an interest in Anzu – again, the woman I loved – I assumed that you were trying to ruin me just like last time."

"I wasn't _interested_ in Anzu as you so cleverly put it. I was interested in her brother, trying to get him to pay his debts. It just happened that she became an offering." Julian snorted. "You don't believe me? I didn't even _know_ Caddice was engaged to you, she said nothing about it!" Julian's finger tightened on the trigger and Bakura gulped.

"Liar!" Julian swung the barrel into his chin. "Caddice wouldn't have betrayed me! You drove Anzu from me purposefully!"

"What is your _problem_?" Malik interrupted, sucking on his wound after having taken the bullet out. "When you went berserk, Anzu didn't want to have anything to do with you. It's your own fault!" Malik shook his head, wincing at the pain in his hand. "You almost killed her when you were fighting with Bakura. She knew you weren't the sweet man that you had feigned to be." Julian said nothing, just stared at him.

"I am normally kind," Julian murmured at last. "Just around this..._thing_ do I act out of hand. Besides, you don't even love Anzu, why bother avenging her?" Bakura glared at him in abhorrence.

"Who says I don't?" Julian rolled his eyes.

"You aren't _capable_ of loving, Bakura. Hell, I'm not even sure that you're human!" Julian laughed at his own remark. A loud bang shut him up as a bullet pierced his shoulder. Shrieking, Julian whirled around.

"Good evening, Julian," Anzu greeted pleasantly, hiding the overriding fear in her. Marik patted his gun fondly.

"I've always wanted to use this on someone evil – other than Bakura and myself."

"Bakura," Julian addressed his enemy behind him. "Have you told her about the Will?" Everyone stiffened, except Duke, Anzu and Julian.

Julian started to crow with laughter.

"Ah-ha! You haven't!"

"I told her," Bakura confirmed, frowning.

"Oh? Did you tell her _all_ of it?" Julian was smirking.

"He did," Anzu told him firmly.

"Did he mention what plans he had?" Anzu just stared. "He was going to marry you, get you pregnant, take the kid, then dump you on your parents."

"He wouldn't do that now," Anzu murmured, "He loves me." Julian snorted.

"Words are nothing, Anzu. It's the actions that really matter."

"Bakura," Yami hissed in his ear, "Julian's going to manipulate Anzu so that she doesn't believe you."

"How so?"

"You have to admit you haven't been all that...Loving."

"Shut up over there!" Julian snapped. "Tell me, Anzu, has Bakura ever _really_ shown that he loves you? It seems to me that he's shown more of his passion, if anything." Anzu seemed to be contemplating about that. Biting her lower lip, she brought her eyes to Bakura's.

"Did you really only want me for that? Do you really feel nothing for me?" Bakura stiffened, feeling his hope in her sink to his stomach.

"No! You know that's not true, Anzu! He's lying to you."

"But...How do I know?" Anzu whispered, confusion written all over her face.

"You're losing her, Bakura," Yami whispered.

"Then _do_ something!" Bakura whispered back, desperate. Yami just nodded.

"Anzu, would Bakura really go through all this trouble if you were just a toy to him?" Yami spoke up. Anzu gave a puzzled look. "Would he comfort you when Julian raped you? Would he go through all this to avenge you? If you were just a toy, would he make sure you were safe from Julian and everyone?" Anzu stared at him, then her face brightened.

"No," she shook her head, her brown curls fluttering against her cheeks, "he wouldn't." Bakura sighed in relief. Julian sighed.

"Then I suppose I'll have to surrender..."

"Oh, piffle," a small voice came from behind Anzu and Marik. They turned to see Anzu's cousin, Alora holding onto Duke with a sharp knife against her neck. "I'm very sorry it had to come down to this, cousin."

"Unlike me," Mai dropped Ryou, who had fainted from fright. Duke gulped, staring with wide-eyes. "Good to see you again, Bakura."

"Bitch," Bakura growled, glaring at her resentfully. Mai laughed, taking a step and patting Julian's cheek.

"How are you holding up, hun?"

"Quite fine," Julian replied, kissing her softly. Anzu paled, feeling sick. Marik pinched her gently, causing her to look up at him.

"Shoot," he whispered softly, his eyes flickering to Alora. Anzu gulped, her hand trembling. Calming her nerves, she glanced at Julian and Mai, who were occupied. Swinging around, Anzu squeezed the trigger. Alora screamed, clutching her chest, where the bullet hit. Collapsing on the floor, she wheezed, trying to catch her breath. Marik took the chance to shoot at Mai and Julian. Julian growled, shoving Mai in front of him.

"Well, there goes that relationship," Bakura muttered, then was shoved brutally by Julian.

"Shoot me and I shoot him," Julian informed Marik. Marik shrugged and swung the gun up, aiming for Julian.

"No!" Anzu grabbed his arm. "Are you trying to kill him?"

"I'm sure he'd do the same for me," Marik told her, widening his eyes meaningfully. Anzu wrinkled her brow, but in the corner of her eye, she saw movement. Biting her lip, she nodded.

"I...I...I guess so." Bakura looked livid, wanting to strangle them both. But before he could cuss them out, Julian became a – literally – dead weight on him.

"Well, that solves that, now doesn't it?" Malik asked, chucking the dagger on the ground. Anzu flinched.

"Did you have to do it right in the head?"

"Of course!" Malik chirped.

"You're bleeding," Duke said bluntly.

"But no one even touched her," Yami blinked in confusion. Anzu seemed puzzled, but then her eyes welled up with tears and she started to cry. Bakura, trying to shove Julian off of him, grumbled, "She had a fucking miscarriage."

X

_Epilogue_

Duke glowered at the wedding, swearing under his breath.

"What are you cursing about?" Malik asked, arching an eyebrow.

"That damn Bakura..." Snorting, Duke chugged down a class of brandy. "I should kill him."

"Why, pray tell?"

"Because he married my sister, dammit!"

"You could have objected, you know."

"Well, since Anzu's happy, I have to accept this." He glared at his empty glass. "Besides, I was trying to, but Marik slammed my head into the wall, shutting me up." Malik smirked.

"That's my brother."

"Are they, uh, still going to try for a kid?" Duke awkwardly shuffled.

"Oh yes," Malik smiled at him. "They must, after all. If not, Bakura won't ever have an heir!"

"How could I forget?" Duke growled, rubbing his eyes angrily.

"Ryou and you are leaving soon as well, am I right?" The younger male seemed to think about that, before breaking into a dopey grin.

"That's right! Well, I suppose I should enjoy this old place while I can, eh?" Duke scrambled up and went to get more brandy, even though he was half smashed (drunk) already.

"So," Marik sidled up to Malik. "Looks like we're going to be the ones lady hunting every Season."

"A pity, actually. It's so much more fun with Bakura."

"You means it's amusing how he insults the ugly women?"

"Quite right." Both were silent, before they stared at the rest of their brandy, then glanced at each other. Raising their cups, they chorused, "To Bakura!" and drank up.

X

DIS: (;.;) Aw, I do so hate to end this fic of mine. It was my very favorite. (hugs reviewers) I thank you all! Ta-ta and see you in the next fic!


End file.
